Posibilidades
by Tere Cullen
Summary: Bella es una niña de 12 años que esta enamorada de Edward Cullen pero que pasara si ella no le dice sus sentimientos antes de la graduación y 5 años despúes se encuentra con el pero de la mano de una de sus mejores amigas y el con un bb en brazos?
1. Chapter 1

Bella es una niña de 12 años que esta enamorada de Edward Cullen pero que pasara si ella no le dice sus sentimientos antes de la graduación y 5 años despúes se encuentra con el pero de la mano de una de sus mejores amigas de la primaria y ella con un bebe en brazos?


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba en mi recamara preparándome para ir al colegio aunque no tenía ganas de ir ya que eran los últimos días de escuela y casi no hacíamos nada pero tenía que encontrar la forma de decirle a Edward mis sentimientos hacia él , ya que después de la graduación no lo volvería a ver .

Baje a desayunar y después subí al auto con mis papas para que me llevaran al colegio ,cuando llegamos me despedi de mis papas y me uní a el grupo de mis compañeros que estaban emocionados por la graduación .

-¡Bella que bueno que has llegado!-me dijo Tanya con mucho entusiasmo.

Tanya es una de mis mas grandes amigas y siempre me a apoyado.

-Esta bien ¿Qué dices si hacemos una fiesta de graduación? Solo para todos nosotros claro esta.-dijo dando brinquitos de emoción.

-a mi me parece buena idea pero ¿a quienes te refieres con "todos nosotros"?-le pregunte sabia que no tenia caso de cualquier manera nunca me salvaría de asistir, yo no soy del tipo que le encanta las fiestas.

-¡pues a todos los que nos graduamos!-casi grito lo ultimo.

-Callete o quieres que todos se enteren-eso era una aprobación de mi parte a la que ella solo pueso una sonrisa.

Las clases pasaron en relajo relajo y mas relajo aunque yo no ponía atención a lo que hacían mis compañeros ;solo pensaba como decirle mis sentimientos a Edward y trataba de imaginarme cada reacción positiva y negativa que aria en eso recordé que no había visto a Edward ni a Alice en ninguna clase pero no era nada por lo cual debía de preocuparme ya que ellos formaban parte del comité de graduación y estos días casi siempre estaban ausentes en clases, de alguna forma los veria en el almuerzo aunque ahí estaría escuchando miles de planes para la fiesta de graduación por parte de Alice, la única esperanza que me quedaba era que a Tanya se le olvidara lo de la fiesta aunque lo dudaba mucho ya que a ella tratándose de fiestas y compras no se le olvidaba nunca.

Decidi sacar un libro para entretenerme un rato ,aunque ya había leído ese libro cientos de veces me fascinaba aunque me causara tristeza , yo comprendía a muy bien el por que se suicido .

-que lees?-me pregunto de pronto Mike.

-Romero y Julieta-le respondí tratándome de no desconcentrarme de mi lectura.

-Me han dicho que es una buena historia-dijo poniendo interés en el libro o mejor dicho tratando de no llamar mi atención.

-Pues no te han mentido-le dije en tono frio aunque aun no logre que se fuera.

-¿puedo sentarme? no creo que Edward se enfade-dijo y con eso logro llamar mi atención.

¿Por qué Edward no estaba aquí para salvarme de esto? El siempre me ha salvado de todo lo malo o los molestos de mis compañeros que querían algo conmigo.

En ese momento sono el timbre del almuerzo y eso me salvo pero sabia que no iba a correr siempre con la misma suerte; guarde mis cosas y cuando salí del salón no había casi nadien en los pasillos , no seria la primera vez que pasaría en los pasillos casi solitarios de la escuela pero siempre iba acompañada de Edward.

Cuando iba caminando oi unos pasos de tras de mi pero no me atrevi a voltear , segui caminando y seguía oyendo esos pasos de tras de mi ,de pronto alguien me jalo y me recargo en los casilleros manteniéndome acorralada entre sus brazos , trate de liberarme pero era mas fuerte que yo, me rendi pero me reusaba a abrir mis ojos, no quería saber quien era aquella persona.

Sentí que poco a poco se iba acercando a mi cuando sentí su respiración muy cerca de la mia murmuro:

-siento a verte asustado-me dijo esa voz tan familiar.

Fui abriendo poco a poco mis ojos solo para encontrarme con aquellos ojos verdes que me tanto me gustaban.

Me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos eso no me molestaba en lo mas minimo ,pero el susto me lo iba a pagar .

Con todas mis fuerzan lo empuje hasta el otro lado pegándolo contra los casilleros ,ahora ya lo tenia acorralado entre mis brazos , estaba demasiado cerca de el ,cuando estaba a unos centrimetos de su rostro le dije:

-esta me la pagas Edward Cullen. –

Diciendo esto me aleje poco a poco de el mientras el se quedaba estatico por unos sugundos.

-y como te ha ido en el dia mi princesa?-me princesa eso siempre me ha dicho desde que nos conocimos.

-pues bien, estoy leyendo "Romeo y Julieta"-le dije

-que no te sabes el libro de momoria?-me pregunto, claro que casi me lo sabia de memoria pero preferiría leer ese libro a oir el relajo de mis compañeros.

-no,no todos tenemos memoria fotográfica-lo acuse y el solo me regalo una sonrisa.

-vamos al comedor antes de que te mueras de hambre-dicho esto me tomo de la mano como siempre y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el comedor.

Cuando entramos el se dirigió hacia la barra de comida y la lleno de esta , cuando yo estaba a punto de pagarla el me detuvo y la pago primero .

Nos sentamos es la mesa de siempre y allí estaban Alice y Tanya charlando seguramente lo de la fiesta .

-Bella a donde se habían metido ustedes dos?-pregunto Alice y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo Edward ya había respondido.

-en ningún lugar que te importe Alice-le respondió Edward a su hermana.

-ella también es mi amiga y tengo derecho de saber donde estaba; no es mi culpa que estes enam...-no termino porque solto un gritito como si alguien la hubiera pateado.

Después de eso Alice y Tanya solo se dedicaron a hablar de cómo seria la fiesta donde y sus vestidos.

Después de 3 minutos eso fue insoportable estaba a punto de arrancarme los pelos cuando Edward me dijo al oído:

-vamonos de aquí-yo lo obedisi no creía soportar mas.

Salimos de el comedor y nos dijimos hacia el patio , hoy era un hermoso dia soleado como siempre en Chicago.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas ,Edward cerro los ojos y recorto su cabeza.

-gracias-dije con una sonrisa.

-de nada princesa-me dijo y me regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me fascinaban.

En eso sono el timbre y el me tomo de la mano para ir a la clase de biología

La tarde paso rápido entre las bromas de Edward y los pocos minutos de clase.

Esa tarde la mama de Edward me llevo a mi casa ya que mis papas estaban arreglando la cochera para que entrara el nuevo auto que habían comprado.

Toda la semana transcurrió igual , casi no veía a Edward y cuando intentaba decirle lo que sentía hacia el algo me lo impedía , Alice mi mejor amiga solo se la pasaba hablando de la gran fiesta que aria junto con Tanya y donde seria, lo escuche decirles fue que se aria en la hacienda del lago de los papas de Alice , después de eso decidi no ponerle atención al asunto porque pusiera o no atención Alice me obligaría a ir.

El fin de semana me quedaría en casa de Alice y Edward ya que mis papas y los suyos irían a la hacienda del lago a preparar todo para la gran fiesta , al principio pensaron en contratar a una niñera pero luego los convencimos de que no necesitábamos ninguna niñera que éramos responsables y que nada nos iba a pasar, lo que yo quería era estar a solas con Edward por dos días y finalmente decirle lo que siento hacia el .

El sábado llego y prepare mis cosas para mi estancia de dos días en la casa Cullen , no tenia mucho de donde escoger y tome lo primero que tenia a la mano .

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo bueno si apartamos todo lo que mis padres me dijeron que hicera en caso de que algo nos pasara .

Cuando llege a la casa Cullen Esme y Carlisle nos esperaban en el porche de la gran casa.

-¡Bella! Que bueno que has llegado Edward solo se la pasaba preguntando por ti –me dijo Alice y después corrió a darme un abrazo.

-eso no es verdad Alice-protesto Edward que estaba de pie en el porche.

-niños es hora de que nosotros nos vallamos-anuncion Carlisle .

-prometan portarse bien y si pasa algo los números de emegerncia están en el refrigerador-nos dijo Esme en tono maternal.

Mi madre se acerco a mi y me dio un beso y un gran abrazo lo mismo hiso mi papa .

-cuidate hija –me dijo mi mami .

-claro mama –le dije yo y en eso momento se destenso un poco.

Vi como Esme y Carlisle también se despedían de Edward y Alice.

-¡que tengan un buen viaje!-les dijo Edward a nuestros padres.

Subieron al Ferrari de Carlisle y nos despidieron.

-¡adios!-les dijomos Edward Alice y yo desde el porche mientras veíamos que se alejaban .

-¡genial ¡ ahira tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos o mejor dicho para ustedes - dijo Alice muy emocionada.

-nosotros?-pregunte yo.

-si Bella us-te-des yo tengo todavía unas cosas que hacer para la fiesta , tengo que comprar mi vestido y el tuyo haci que la mama de Tanya nos va a llevar y yo no estare en casa hasta la noche-dijo Alice pero que pretendía ese pequeño duende en dejame sola con Edward?

-pero Alice mis papas no saben y no podemos salir de la casa a menos de que la tia Nikki se le ocurra aparecerse por aquí y eso lo dudo mucho-le dijo Edward ya que el tampoco pretendía quedarse a solas conmigo .

-hay hermanito mis papas ya están enterados y le puedes hablar si quieres para verificarlo-lo reto Alice .

-oigan no quiero interrumpir pero me estoy congelando aquí afuera-les dije y era la verdad hacia mucho frio un poco raro estando en Chicago.

-O pero que mal educado soy ¡entremos!-dijo Edward y en ese momento tomo mi pequeña bolsa y a mi por la cintura metiéndome dentro de la casa.

En realidad en ambienta de la casa era muy calido y acogedor .

En eso sono el timbre de la puerta y Alice subi corriendo a su cuarto mientras Edward y yo abriamos la puerta y allí estaba Tanya esperando.

-hola y Alice- dijo mientras subia la cabeza después de esto se formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras me miraba a mi y a Edward en ese momento me di cuenta de que Edward aun me tenia abrazada por la cintura , el me solto al mismo tiempo de que se daba cuenta de los mismo y lo único que hice fue ponerme roja .

Cuando Alice bajo se despidió de nosotros y nos dijo que no regresaría hasta el domingo por la tarde.

Edward y yo tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos y estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que sentía es fin de semana pero ¿Cómo se lo diría?


	3. Juegos

Juegos

Despues de que Alice se fuera Edward y yo nos sentamos el la gran sala pasa ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o decir ,después de un rato oi como el estomago de Edward sonaba ¡claro ya era hora de la comida! Lo tome de la mano y lo guie hacia la cocina , cuando llegamos le pregunte:

-que quieres que te prepare-le dije el estaba como en otro mundo pero reacciono cuando le hable.

-oo no tienes que preocuparte Bella podemos pedir algo –me dijo y me regalo una sonrisa que estaba segura que era para converserme.

-no quiero hacer la comida yo , aparte tardarían horas en venir a dejarla-le dije claro que quería cocinar eso me salía muy bien ya que mi mama era un desastre en la cocina.

-esta bien pero yo te ayudo-me dijo , al principio lo estaba dudando pero termine aceptando.

-ok-aprobé yo su propuesta.

Rebusque entre el refrigerador hasta encontrar todo lo que necesitaría .

Deje a Edward picando todo para el espagueti , claro como es refunfuño cada rato.

-no es justo ya no hago casi nada y tu solo mirate estas haciendo todo el trabajo-parecia un niño de 5 años cuando hacia sus berrinches.

-mm pues si quieres que la cocina de tu mama este viva para cuando ella regrese es mejor que no me ayudes-bromee con el y el en respuesta solo puso mala cara.

Desúes de hora y media de trabajo termine.

-bueno la operación fue todo un éxito solo falta que la apruebe-le dije a Edward a lo que este tomo el tenedor y comio el primer bocado,después de que lo dijeriera me dijo:

-bueno señorita déjeme felicitarla por lo buena cocinera que es –dijo Edward y a esto yo solo le regale una sonrisa.

-bueno no estaba segura de que esto me saliera muy bien que digamos ,pero si no morias cuanto comieras eso quería decir que no salió tan mal –bromee con el .

-no sabes en la que te has metido Swan-dijo y solto un pequeño gruñido.

Despues de que acabaramos de almorzar Edward me ayudo a lavar los trastos ,

Luego nos dirijimos hacia la sala a ver un poco de televisión después de unos cinco min. Edward se fue a su recamara dejándome completamente sola en la sala.

Decidi ir a dejar mis cosas al cuarto donde regularmente me quedaba. cuando deje todo en su lugar me diriji a la planta baja que seguía vacia ,después de un rato Edward bajo .

-siento aberte dejado sola ,tenia que hacer unas cosas-dijo desde las escaleras.

-tranquilo el aire me hiso muy buena compañía-le dije un poco enojado por el tiempo que me había dejado.

Después de esto Edward se acerco demasiado a mi ,después paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me empujo hacia a tras haciendo que quedar sentada en el sofá , empeze a hiperventilar y mi respiración se hacia pausada .

Edward se dedico a jugar con mi pelo ,claro pero nunca me solto de su agarre.

Luego sentí que me elevaba por el aire cuando reaccione el me estaba cargando y se dirijia hacia el patio.

-Edward Cullen bajame en este mismo instante¡-casi le grite , no me gustaba que me cargara.

-te dije que no sabia en la que te habías metido Bella-dijo con una sonrisa picara en su hermoso rostro.

Sorprendetemente afuera ya no hacia frio si no todo lo contario.

Después de esto Edward me dejo en el suelo y tomo la mangera de agua ¡O NO PENSABA A HACER LO QUE HIBA HACER!

Empeze a correr por todo el patio tratando de que no me mojara.

-NO EDWARD NI SE TE OCURRA MOJARME-le gritaba mientras corria.

-lastima Bella de esta no te salvas-dijo mientras trataba de alcanzarme.

-Bueno a este juego podemos jugar dos-me dije a mi misma .

Corri hacia donde estaba la otra mangera y la tome , entonces lo ataque .

-o no sabes en que proble estas Bella-me dijo , ya solo me empeze a reir por lo gracioso que se veía mojado.

En eso sentí todo mi cuerpo bañado en agua O NO me dije.

Entonces empezó la guerra de agua.

Después de una hora de jugar a la guerra de agua Edward y yo decidimos entrar a la casa pero antes teníamos que secarnos.

Edward decidió quitarse la playera eso me volvia loca ,bueno no seria la primera vez que lo veria asi puesto que cuando eramos niños Edward y yo jugamos a los masajistas y como yo siempre era la que daba los masajes el siempre se tenia que quita la playera ,pero eso fue hace años , ahora el se veía mejor de cuando éramos niños.

Cuando entramos cada quien se dirijio a su cuarto , cuando yo entre en el que me quedaría me quite casi toso sole me deje el short y mi corpillo , después de buscar entre mis cosas recordé que no traia una toalla con la cual secarme haci que decidi ir a buscar una.

Busque por toda la casa pero no encontré nada .pues no era mi casa y no sabia donde se encontrarían.

Un momento pensé seriamente en secarme con la ropa mojado pues pensé que ya estaria medio seca , pero quedaría mas mojada.

Haci que recordé que no era la única en esta casa.

Camine hacia la alcoba de Edward y toque algunas veces.

-pasa-oi decir desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Entre en la gran alcoba plateada y pedi lo que quería.

-este.. Edward tendras una toalla?-le pregunte con timides, el estaba de espaldas a mi .

-claro Bella-me dijo.

Cuando volteo se quedo enbobado con algo .

-Be-Bella deberías ponerte algo-me dijo en eso momento recordé que estaba en ropa interior.

-NO ESTO SOLO ME PASA A MI-me dije a m i misma.

En ese momento Sali corriendo del cuarto de Edward cunado hiba mas o menos a la mitad del camino las luces se apagaron ¡MALDICION!.

¿Que se suponía que hiciera semi-desnuda en medio del corredor?

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mi pero no les preste atención ,de pronto sentí unos brazon que me apretaban Edward.

-vamos princesa te vas a enfermar-dijo y me dirijio hacia mi cuarto.

Cuando estábamos en la puerta Edward intento abrirla pero no pudo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte un poco asustada ya que a mi no me gustaba la oscuridad.

-mmm tu puerta no habre que raro-dijo y suguia intentando abrirla pero todo fue inútil.

-y ahora que se supone que haga ¿dormirme en el corredor con ropa interior?-dije para mi un poco alto que Edward me escucho.

-mm pues puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo-me ofreció.

No seria la primera vez que dormiría con el pues cuando era niña y me sentía mal o me hacían llorar corria a sus brazos siempre me quedaba durmiendo con el.

-es-esta bien-dije tartamudeando y con neviosismo.

Nos dirijimos hacia su cuarto cuando entramos todo seguía oscuras ash.

-este Edward no tienes una lámpara o unas velas no veo nada-le dije con un poco de miedo a la reaacion que tomaria.

El solo rio un poco y luego salió de la habitación dejándome sola , camine hacia su cama y me sente en la orilla .

Edward llego unos momentos después y sentí como se movia por todo el cuarto Dios sabe lo que hacia.

Después de unos minutos comenze a ver luces y cai en cuanta que edwrad estaba encendiendo unas veladoras .

-listo mi princesa-dijo cuando por fin logre ver su rostro.

-mm Bella será mejor que te des un baño-me dijo con un poco de ¿pena?.

En ese momento cai en cuenta de que aun seguía en ropa interior, senti como me ponía roja de la verguneza , lo único que hice fue abrazarme las piernas para que no viera mas de lo que ya había visto.

-tranquila Bella ve a bañarte y olvida esto –dijo refieriendose a mi semi-desnudes.

Se paro de la cama y se dirijio hacia el armario que mas bien parecía otro cuarto.

-toma princesa-me lanzo unas prendas de ropa.

-mm puede que te queden grandes pero de saber que estarías en ropa interior y dormirías conmigo hubiese conseguido ropa mas femenina-bromeeo aunque a mi no me causo mucha gracia.

Me diriji hacia el baño, con una de las velas que Edward había traido.

Cuando estuve dentro me fije en lo que Edward me había prestado para dormir esa noche,eran unos bóxers una pantalón azul y una playera morada, pensé seriamente en dejar los bóxers a un lado pero después de un rato cedi a panermelos ya que mis ropa interior que traia estaba toda majada.

Me meti a la regadera y deje que el agua relajara mis musculos , después de media hora decidi salir del baño ,con toda la ropa que llevaba parecía no se que pero tenia mucho a que algo no se me bajara en el momento menos oportuno pues toda la ropa de Edward me quedaba muy grande pero estaba un poco comoda .

Cuando Sali Edward estaba recostado en su cama pero me escucho salir y rápidamente quedo sentado frente a mi .

-mmm pues debería comprar mas ropa en talla chica para cunado se te ocurra quedrate a dormir conmigo semi-desnuda-bromeeo bueno tenia razón no me había visto en ningún espejo pero apuesto a que no me veía tan mal.

-bueno pues espero que no alla próxima vez por que pienso andar todo el tiempo con mi ropa asi este mojada gracias a cierta personita que se le hiso divertido mojarme ¿verdad?-lo acuse el solo se encojio de hombros.

-bueno ya es trade-dijo pero yo aun no tenia sueño asi que me hacerque a el y lo empuje para que cajera de espalda en la cama.

Empezó el juego Edward hiba a pargar la mojada que me dio.

Empeze a jugar con los botones de su pijama y los desabroche casi todos ,luego mis manos empezaron a bajar por su pecho,subi hasta sus cabellos y empeze a jugar con ellos.

-Bell-Bella esto no esta bien –dijo pero no le preste atención segui jugando con su pelo después tome la almohada sin que se diera cuenta y me acerque bastante a el ,después de esto senti como se quedaba sin aliento;luego le pege en la cara con la almohada .

El tomo la otra almohada y yo empeze a correr por toda la habitación intentando que no me pegara pero eso fue imposible.

-auch eso me dolio –dije y me sente el la cama finjiendo que lloraba.

-o perdona Bella no fue mi intención deveras-dijo consolándome pero yo le meti un buen golpe con la almihada.

Asi pasamos un buen tiempo jugango hasta que nos dio sueño.

Nos envolvimos en las cobijas y el me abrazo y yo solo enrrede nuestras piernas.

-que tengas buenos sueños princesa-dijo dándome un beso en la frente aunque yo quisiera que fuera en otro lugar por el momento me conformaba con eso.

-buenas noche Eddy-le dije sabia que a Edward le fastidiaba que le dijeran asi pero solo a mi me lo permitia.

-buenas noches mi Bella-dicho esto cai en un profundo sueño…..

Bueno el segundo capi tarde un poco pero lo acabe jupii*saltando de alegría*,espero les guste

Si les gusto dejen reviews pliss..

Chica Saga Crepusculo neny


	4. Celos

Celos

Después del dia de "juegos" que pase el domingo Alice me llevo de compras para turturarme y no lo logro ya que nuestros papas nos llegaron antes y me llevaron a mi casa.

El lunes paso lento como todos los demás pero el restro de la semna pasa igual aburrida ,esa semana si no vi a Edward ni Alice.

Finalmente hoy los veria ya que nos iríamos a la hacienda del lago para arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

-hija ya vámonos no vaz a dejar a tus amigos esperando ¿o si?-grito mi mama desde el piso de abajo .

-¡YA VOY MAMA!-grite corriendo escaleras abajo con dos maletas que ya casi me caia.

Mi papi tomo mis maletas i las subió al ferrari ayy como me encantaba ese auto .

El viaje a la cas de los Cullen se me hiso muy corta para despedirme de mis papas y mas que ellos me echaron el sermón de el que y del que no debo hacer.

Cuando llege a la casa de Alice y Edward ellos ya están acomodando todas sus cosas es la camioneta Alice solo corria como loquita de aquí para alla con miles de maletas.

Mi papa bajo mis dos maletas del auto y las ubio a la camioneta de Carlisle,después fue a decirle algo y me despirieron desde el auto ya en camino a la empresa de mi papa ya que tenían un proyecto.

Fui directamente a Edward.

-hola-le dije mientras lo abrazaba .

-hola princesa-dijo mientras acaririaba mi mejilla.

-y para mi no hay abrazo-dijo Alice a un lado mio con cara de perrito regañado y triste.

-claro que para ti también hay-le dije y la abrase-pero como andabas de aquí para alla no me dio tiempo de darte tu abrazo.

-o esta bien te perdono-.

-bueno es hora de irnos niños es un largo camino-dijo Esme desde el porche de la casa.

Dicho esto Alice Edward y yo nos subimos a la parte trasera del auto, ya era un poco tarde asi que todos empezamos a dormirnos poco a poco.

Estaba en una banca sentada oyendo ruidos a los que no les ponía importancia entonces lo vi ,Edward de grande guapo y musculo yo le sonreí senti como si no lo hubiera visto en años cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo un pequeño bultito me lo impidió y entonces vi que Edward cargaba a un bebe y junto a el estaba un mujer muy bella pero no logre percatar quien era solo sentía dolor por Edward por mi por lo que nunca llego a pasar entre nosotros, entonces corri al bosque mientras veía a la familia feliz que tenia casi enfrente y solo pude llorar llorar y llorar no podía hacer nada la respeto….

-Bella Bella! Despierta –me dicia una voz a lo lejos

Entonces empecé a abrir los ojos y ahí estaba Edward a un lado mio.

-o Edward esta aquí conmigo-dije saltando a sus brazon.

Lo que paso solo fue un horrible sueño Edward estaba conmigo.

-si Bella siempre estare para ti princesa-dijo abrazandome.

-bueno mi princesa estamos a punto de llegar-dijo y yo mire por la ventana y si estábamos a unos metros de la hacienda del lago.

Bueno por lo menos Alice estaba dormida si no se hubiera puesto a dar saltitos por toda la camioneta.

Cuando entramos todo era hermoso mas de lo que yo recordaba ,hacia años que no venia aquí.

Subimos todas nuestras cosas a nuestros respectivos cuartos , bueno ayudamos a Alice a llevar todas sus cosas no se que rayos traia en tantas maletas si solo nos quedábamos 5 dias y ni contar todo lo que pesaban.

-bueno niños nosotros nos vamos tenemos asuntos que arreglar en chicago vendremos por ustedes en 5 dias-dijo Esme cuando acabamos de bajar las cosas.

-esta bien mama yo cuidare de Alice y Bella-dijo Edward como si fuera un señor grande diciéndole a su esposa que cuidaría de sus hijos en el parque pero siempre sus hijos llegaban heridos por caerse del columpio.

-eso espero Edward eso espero –dijo Carlisle dandole unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-bueno Alice cuida que no destrocen la cas por favor-bromeo Esme con Alice.

-si mami yo cuidare que todo quede intacto-dijo poniéndole una gran sonrisa a su mama.

Carlisle y Esme se despidieron de sus hijos mientras yo jugueteaba con mis manos.

-adios Bella cuidate-dijo Esme maternamete, ella era como mi segunda mama.

-si y cariño nos avisas si estos dos te hacen algo-dijo Carlisle apuntando a sus dos hijos que estaban en el porche de la hacienda.

-claro-les dije mientras les daba un gran abrazo a los dos.

Nos despedimos desde la puerta de la enorme casa mientras veíamos que se alejaban hasta que las puertas de la entrada de la hacienda se cerraron.

-bueno tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no se por donde empezar-dijo Alice emocionada mientras nos dirijiamos dentro de la casa.

-bueno los dejo tengo que ponerme a trabajar-dijo y en un instante ya se había esfumano.

-bueno que quieres hacer antes de que mañana esta casa este repleta de nuestros amigos-dijo Edward recostándose en el sofá.

-mm te parece si vamos a nadar un poco-dije curiosa la verdad es que hacia mucho calor y quería refrescarme .

-mmmmmm, esta bien ve a cambiarte te espero en la piscina-diciendo esto corri a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Subi y tomo el traje de una pieza ya que me reusaba a usar el de dos.

Baje con una falda y nada mas cuando llege a la piscina no había nadien , me quite mi falda y solo me quede con el traje de baño después me puse a ver la piscina .

Después senti que alguien me empujo pero no tubo suerte de salvarse ya qu lo tome por el cuello y callo tambien el.

-jaja creiste que yo solo caería en tu trampa Edward-lo acuse con una enorme sonrisa.

-mmm a la otra la pienso mejor-dijo riéndose el también.

Después de un rato de jugar nos fuimos a comer y a cambiar,la tarde pasa sin nada que hacer Alice parecía corre caminos de un lodo para el otro ,poco tiempo después la casa estaba dando un giro radical ahora parecía una sala como de fiesta tipo disco.

Edward y yo nos cansamos de ver a Alice yendo de aquí para alla asi que subimos a su cuarto a ver una película de terror ,en verdad no daba miedo mas bien risa .

-bueno Bella digamos que hoy estuvo muy aburrido-dijo mientras apagaba la tele

-yo estoy de acuerdo con eso-dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Creo que no me di cuenta de mis actos porque Edward se tenso un poco.

-lo-lo siento –tartamudee un poco estaba muy apenada.

-no te preocupes princesa no paso nasa-dicho esto el fue el que me abrazo después me un rato platicando de las cosas que planeábamos para cuando fuéramos grandes me fui a mi cuarto me bañe,me cambie y me recosté poco a poco fui cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Una luz se filtraba por la ventana lo cual me dio a enteder que ya era de dia ,pero no me quería levantar asi que me tape con las cobijas , en eso entro Alice y me tiro de la cama.

-Alice-gite.

-levantate los invitados no tardan en llegar-dijo en eso se fue.

Me levante después de ver la hora ya era la una de la tarde no ya era demasiado tarde me duche rapidísimo y cuando Sali había un vestido negro escotado Alice , bueno no sabia que me pondría asi que era mi salvación .

Baje tan rápido como puede ya que los zapatos que traia no eran comodos ,cunado estaba abajo todos los invitados ya habían llegado pero no me llevaba con muchos de ellos asi que busque a Edward pero no lo encontré asi que Sali para tomar aire porque dentro de la casa estaba una gran fiesta que casi muero atropellada por todo las personas en el intento se salir pero Sali viva .

El patio trasero tenia una hermosa vista al lago admito que me encanta.

Me sente en el pasto a mirar la bella vista que estaba frente a mi ,cuando bi al otro lado del lago estaban Edward y Tanya tomados de las manos y se veian muy felices, en ese momento senti celos ,celos de no ser yo a la quien quería dado que por lo visto era Tanya ,pero no podía hacer nada al respecto era su decisión.

En ese momento lo único que hice fue contemplar la escena que había frente a mi hasta que se fueron tomados de la mano, me puse a llorar no se por cuanto pero solo lloraba

Por que Edward ya tenia novia y esa no era yo .

No se que me paso pero corri hacia la parte del lago donde podíamos nadar y me quite los zapatos y me abente al lago después de un rato me relaje y deje de llorar no se que hora era pero me caia de sueño haci que Sali del agua y me recorte al lado de un árbol , no tenia frio solo tenia celos y mas celos pero no podía dormir ya que el ruido de la fiesta no me dejaba descansar haci que me puse a pensar como seria mi vida si la viviera al lado de Edward todo mi vida, nuestra casa , nuestros hijos pero esos solo hacia mas dolorosa mi vida , después de un roto oi como todas las personas se hiban hasta que ya no había nadien asi es como quede dormida poco a poco.

Edward PVO

Después de que Tanya y yo conversaramos sobre su nuevo novio y yo le diera unos consejor de amor (aunque no los había puesto en plactica) me diriji a la fiesta allí salude a casi todos los que conosia , busque a Bella por todas partes pero no la encontré.

-Alice no has visto a Bella?-le pregunte muy preocupado .

-mm la vi bajar y unos cuntos chavos se la qeudaron viendo como bobos pero no la volvi a ver-cuando dijo esto senti unos celos enormes .

Me puse a buscar a Bella pero no la encontraba ,pasaron las horas y seguía sin ninguna vista de Bella , los invitados se empezaron a ir , bueno algunos otros se quedaron en la casa para el desayuno de mañana, cuando todos lon invitados se fueron a la cama Alice y yo nos quedamos en la sala recojiendo un poco todo el desorden.

-¿Alice y Bella?-le pregunte de seguro ella sabia.

-no se no la he visto ni sus luces en la fiesta-dijo preocupada.

-vamos a buscarla-le dije.

Nos pusimos a buscar por tada la casa pero no encontramos nada haci que nos dirijimos al patio trasero , busque por todas partes hasta me abente a la alberca para ver si no estaba ahí a esto Alice se rio muchísimo , pero luego segumos buscando pero nada , ya rendido me fui a sentra al lado de un árbol Bella no estaba lo mas seguro esque se alla ido con uno de sus amigos.

Después mire al horizonte y ahí la vi recostada al lado de un árbol , corri hacia ella y la tome en brazos , esta mojada y se iba a enfermar .

-Alice ya la encontré-le grite para que supiera que esta bien.

Ella llego muy rápido a mi lado y me ayudo a subirla a mi recamara .

-Alice ve por su ropa esta toda majada-le dije e se fue corriendo hacia su recamara.

Uupss ya no hiba a cambiara Bella no pretendía dejarla creer que era un pervertido.

Cuando llego Alice traia una pijama y otra ropa de color azul .

-mm será mejor que tu cambies Bella yo no pienso mirar nada ni tocar nada.

-esta bien-dijo no muy alegre con la idea quq pretendía esa pequeña demonio que yo la cambiara.

-me avisas cuando salga del baño-le dije y tome mi pijama y me diriji al baño a cambiarme.

Tome una ducha rápida y me cambie cundo ya esta desesperado Alice me dijo que saliera.

Bella esta recostada arriba de las cobijas ¡pobre! Se debe estar muriendo de frio .

-gracias Alice te debo una –le dije abrazandola.

-si, si guarda tu amor para Bella me estoy muriendo de sueño-me dijo y se fue.

Alice era la única que sabia lo que sentía por Bella.

Meti a mi Bella debajo de las cobijas y luego me meti yo y cai en un prfundo sueño.

Bella Pvo

Los dolorosos recuerdos de Edward y Tanya juntos me dolían mas de lo que creía .

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos y me necontre con el rostro mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida el de Edward , pero también el mas doloroso .

-Hola-me dijo con una amplia sonrisa,por que me turturaba?

-Hola-le respondi sin importancia .

-mm no deberías estar con tu novia en vez de dormir toda la noche conmigo-lo acuse bruscamente.

-mm cual novia?-pregunto el eso se me hacia muy doloroso.

-pues Tanya –le respondi con dolor.

-Tanya pero si Tanya no es nada mio –que raro era esto.

-Bella , Tanya solo es mi amiga y nada mas-

-si claro-por que lo hacia tan doloroso.

Paso un rato y luego me dijo:

-Bella tu siempre seras la única mujer en mi vida-eso siempre me lo decía pero yo ya no le creía.

-Bella mirame –me ordeno , pero yo me nege a mirarlo estaba muy dolida.

El subió mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo.

-tu seras a la única que querre siempre-dijo y me dio un beso .

Con esto le crei y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrase.

Espero que cumpla su palabra….

Acabe acabe sorry no pude sur esta semana pero prometo actualizar mas seguido sq ya ven la scuela buuuuuuu…..

Bueno espero les guste dejen reviews niñas ..


	5. Nuestro primer beso

Nuestro primer beso

Después de que Edward me dijera que Tanya no era su novia desayunamos nosotros 3 mas lo que se quedaron y ahí estaba Tanya , no estaba enojada con ella ya que es mi amiga.

Edward se dio cuenta de que no estaba comoda en ese lugar haci que em dijo que hibamos a cominar y que trajera 3 mudas de ropa limpia , toallas etc.

Subi por lo que me pidió y cuando baje Edward le estaba diciendo algo a Alice ella solo me veía con una sonrisa.

-¿vamos?-pregunto Edward .

-esta bien-

Vi que llevaba una canasta con comida para como 4 dias pero no le preste importancia.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo sin habla,cuando no se cuntas horas habían pasado ya me había cansado de caminar vi nuestro pequeño lugar secreto.

Y ahí esta, era una pequeña cascada con un lago pequeño donde caia toda el agua, todo era mas hermoso de cuando la ultima vez que lo vi lo deje todo lleno de nieve , pero ahora era demasiado hermoso.

-es hermoso-dije admirando a mi alrededor.

-si que lo es , vamos-dijo direjiendo a otro lado .

-a donde vamos?-le pregunte no quería dejar ese bello lugar.

Antes de que respondiera una pequeña cabaña apareció ante mis ojos.

-mm bueno cundo encontramos este lugar le dije a mis padres y ellos mandaron a hacer esta cabaña-dijo un poco apenado.

-es muy linda-dije viendo la cabaña

-toma-dijo estirándome una cajita azul.

Ya la mire estrañada pero la tome.

Cundo la habri había muchos m&m azules , mis preferidos , pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que había una llave con un pequeño en forma de corazón.

Tome las lleves y vi el llavero que parecía que valia mas que todas min cosas juntas , detrás había algo escrito que decía:

Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Esto era muy hermoso que no evite soltar unas lagrimas.

-Bella ¿estas bien?-me pregunto

-si-repondi

-este….. mis padres te la obsequiaron como regalo de cumpleaños-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-pe-pero si falta mas de un mes-dije sorprendida.

-si lo se pero nosotros nos vendremos a vivir aquí y pues no se cuando te vuélvanos a ver-dijo con tristesa.

Camine hacia la puerta de mi cabaña y la habri , el interior de la cabaña era sorprendente , pero lo mas sorpredente es que es mia.

-gracias-dije casi sin aliento

-no hay de que princesa-dijo con una sonrisa

-vamos a ver la cabaña-dijo tomandome de la mano y dejando todas las cosas que traiamos en un sillón.

La casa tenia todo baño , una recamara , sala-comedor, y una pequeña cosina equipada.

-wow Edward tengo que agradecerle a tus padres por mi regalo,cunado me corran de mi casa ya tengo donde vivir-bromeo con el.

-si ya tienes donde vivir ,pero ya viviría contigo –dijo alegremente.

-mm y quien dijo que traería a vivir conmigo , capaz que me encuentro a el amor de mi vida y lo traigo a vivir a el y no a a ti-bromee con el ,aunque el era el amor de mi vida no perdia nada.

-mm esta bien tu ganas-dijo un poco triste.

ya era un poco tarde haci que fui a preparar la comida que Edward había traido , mientras el se duchaba .

-bueno Bella ve a bañarte en lo que yo acabo con esto-dijo Edward señalando la comida.

Me fui directo al baño y tome una ducha rápida, me cambie y me diriji donde Edward estaba , olia muy rico lo admito Edward es muy buen cosinero.

-mm q rico huele-le dije por que me moria de hambre y quería comer.

-gracias-

-te ayudo a poner la mesa?-le pregunte.

-claro princesa-me dijo con esa sonrisa que me mataba

Lo ayude y acabamos pronto ,cundo me di cunta ya habíamos acabado de comer.

Bostece un par de veces y decidi que era hora de dormir.

Camine hacia la recamara de la cabaña y senti que Edward venia tras de mi, cuando entre el se quedo en la puerta de la habitación.

-mm este no tienes una cobijas para que duerma y no tenga frio?-me pregunto Edward un poco timido ,pero que estaba diciendo? No lo dejaría dormir en ese sofá.

-mm no dormiras conmigo? –le pregunte

-no te molesta-pues claro que no me molestaba

-no-

-esta bien-dijo mientras entraba en la recamara .

Nos metimos debajo de las cobijas y caimos en un profundo sueño.

La luz entraba por todos lados ,me molestaba aunque era raro estando en Forks ,bueno eso me había dicho Edward .

-buenos días-dije

-buenos días princesa como amaneciste-me pregunto ,en ese momento me fije que estaba abrazada a el , me hice la que no había visto nada ,no quería que se alejara de mi.

-mmm bien y tu?-pregunte

-pues como estas aquí bien-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-bueno Bella ponte algo comodo vamos a ir a nadar-

-a y trae algo de camida-dijo mientras salía por la puerta

Me vesti rápidamente,me puse un shot de mescrilla y una blusa esoctada de color azul ya que a Edward le encantaba ese color y Sali disparada a la cocina,tome lo primero que tuve a la mano y lo meti todo en la canasta.

Busque a Edward pero no estaba por ningún lado haci que supuse que estaba afuera .Sali a efectivamente el estaba caminando de un lado para el otro , se veía muy bien llavaba unos shots y una camisa blanca pegada.

-te vuez muy bien-dijo mientras me miraba .

-gracias, pero tu no te quedas atrás –le respondi señalándolo.

-bueno que te parece nadar un poco?-

-esta bien-le respondi

Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a la parte medio alta de la cascada ¿pero que pretendía ?

Despues saco un tipo mecate* pero mas grueso.

-vamos Bella esto te gustara –me dijo mientras se subia en el

Vi que se lansaba con todo y el soga después se solto y callo al agua .

-te toca a ti -grito

-no-no puedo-tartamudee por el miedo

-claro que si -me grito.

Me sostuve de la soga y me abente después de me soltee,senti como caia ,un segundo después ya estaba en el agua.

-lo logre-de dije a Edward mientras el nadaba hacia mi

-si lo lograste-cuando dijo esto lo abraze.

Cuando me aleje un poco pero solo un poco, su rostro estaba un unos centímetros del mío.

Edward Pvo

-lo logre-dijo Bella mientras yo nadaba a donde ella estaba.

-si lo lograste –la felicite

Ella me abrazo fuertemente, cuando intento elejarse de mi yo no lo permiti y no deje se se alejara mas, me percate de que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mio.

Empeze a acercarme a ella y en un segundo sus labios estaban contra los mios ,eran suaves y en este momento eran mios, no sabia que hacer,nunca había dado un beso hasta ahora , pero ella enredo sus manos en mi cuello ,y pues yo la tome por la cintura

Nuestros labios se movieron sincronisadamente , pero nunca pasamos del beso tierno , nos separamos por falta de aire , pero si fuera por mi no me hubiera separado de ella.

-lo-lo siento-le dije , no sabia si la había ofendido con mis actos .

-no te preocupes –me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-gracias-le dije

-por que ?-me pregunto curiosamente

-por mi primer beso-dije un tanto apenado de la situación.

-entonces también gracias-me dijo¿nunca había besado a nadien?

-tu tampoca habías besado a nadien-lo que dije era mas uhna afirmación que una pregunta

-no-me dijo apenada

-entonces este fue nuestro primer beso-dije orgulloso

-si-afirmo

-me alegra que alla sido con mi mejor amigo-me dijo Bella

-si ami también-aunque me doliera eso era mi mejor amiga ,ella sabia mas cosas que Alice juntas.

El resto del dia no dijimos mas de la situación y no la pasamos bromeando .

Al otro dia regresamos y Alice ya tenia todo listo para nuestra partida a casa.

Llegamos a Chicago y cada quien fue a su casa y no volvia aver a Bella, bueno la veria el lunes en la escuela.


	6. La Graduacion y el Adios

Aclaro dudas del los anteriores capítulos:

Edward y Bella no dicen lo que siente al otro x miedo a su reaccion

La Graduación y el Adiós

Bella Pvo

Faltaba poco para la graduación , eso me ponía muy triste después de la graduación ya no veria a Edward, aun recodaba nuestro primer beso , fue un dia maravilloso pero acordamos no decirle a nadien…..

El gran dia había llegado hoy era mi ultima oportunidad de decir lo que sentía a Edward , pero solo tenia hoy para decirle.

Ya era tarde y mis padre no estaban fueron a arreglar algo con los papas de Edward y Alice, tenia poco tiempo para arreglarme .

Me meti al baño y tome una ducha rápida , tome el vestido que mis papas habían mandado hacer especialmente para mi , no se por que en fin solo me graduaba de 6to grado no era gran cosa.

Termine de ponerme el vestido era de blanco con tocados rosas, tome las zapatillas q eran del mismo color que el vestido, no eran muy altas pero con mi coordinación eran una arma mortal.

No tenia muchos peinados en mente asi que decidi soltarme el pelo y ondularlo un poco, no me gustaba maquillarme haci que no lo hise solo me puse brillo labial y nada mas.

Cuando mi papa toco el timbre de la casa baje lo mas rápido que pude ya que tenia con que matarme el dia de hoy , las zapatillas, cuando baje mis padres estaban la camioneta blanca.

Subi y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la escuela donde se llevaría acabo el gran evento,como le decían mis papas .

Cuando llegamos había una larga fila de alumnos,donde,creía yo nos formaríamos para entrar a la ceremonia.

Me forme donde los profes me dijeron , afortunadamente , Alice estaba delante de mi y Edward estaba atrás.

-hola –me dijeron los dos a coro .

-hola ¿nerviosos?-les pregunte

-no mas bien ansiosos no aguantamos las ganas de graduarnos –dijo Alice muy emocionada

Empezamos a avanzar , nos metían de tres en tres en los asientos , ami me toco entre Edward y Alice .

Empezaron a anunciar a los graduados , cundo ere mi turno senti como mi car se ponía roja , recibi mi diploma y mis papeles, era libre ya tenia lo que quería

A Edward le toco dar el discurso , cundo acabo las únicas que nos paramos a aplaudirle fuimos Alice y Yo .

Cuando la ceremonia acabo nos fuimos a mi casa ya que la suya ya estaba desocupada porque los Cullen se irían en unas cuantas horas, cuando llegamos nustros padres nos dieron una sorpresa.

-felicidades chicos –dijeron nuestros padres en coro .

-gracias-respondimos los 3

-bueno les tenemos una sorpresa-nos dijeron emocionados la única que se puso feliz fue Alice Edward y yo nos quedamos pensando, nada que viniera de nuestros padres era bueno , una vez queríamos ir al zoológico y eelos en vez de ser padres normales y nos llevaran no! NOS COMPRARON UN ZOOLOGICO ! , ahora tenemos un zoológico para nosotros , pero decidimos venderlo y nos repartimos el dinero , bueno nos podíamos hacer cargo del dinero cundo cumplamos 17 años.

Nos entregaron unas cajas de color negro con un moño rojo .

Cuando las abrimos habían unas llaves con un llavero en forma de manzana .

Los tres nos quedamos viendo raro no sabían para que nos regalaban llaves.

-mm este gracias ¿pero de que nos sirven unas llaves?-pregunte un poco confundida

-jaja pequeña eso lo sabran cundo tengan 17 años-dijo Carlisle

Pero nos volveríamos a ver después de su partida?

-bueno otra sorpresa esta es de parte nuestra-dijeron mis papas

Nos entregaron una caja muy parecida a la que nos habían entregado anteriormente pero en este caso solo eran dos cajas.

-tomen-dijo mama entregándonos una caja a Edward y a mi .

Los dos la abrimos y había un par de llaves , pero estas tenían un corazón de diamante.

Los dos nos miramos por un rato ,Alice estaba saltando de aquí para alla de emoción , parecía la única que entendía que significaban esas llaves.

Ninguno de los dos entendimos pero tampoco hicimos preguntas.

-este es nuestro regalo-dijeron Carlisle y Esme al mismo tiempo.

A diferencia de los demás regalos ellos nos entregaron a Alice y a mi bolsas de Coach y Dior ,a Edward le entregaron una caja un poco grande de Chanel .

Los tres vimos lo que tenían adentro ,y valla sorpresa que me lleve cundo vi su contenido , tenia carteras , unas tenían miles de tarjetas de crédito , otras tenían dinero en efectivo y mucho la otra tenia pases para Disneylandya y la otra bolsa tenia muchas joyas, los tres nos miramos sorprendidos ¡que regalos!, bueno viniendo de nuestros papas no era para sorprenderse, pero el único secreto que teníamos que averiguar de que eran las llaves, bueno eso lo averiguaría poco a poco.

-bueno vámonos-dijeron mis papas

Nos subimos al auto y me abrase a Edward .

-cuando te volveré a ver?-le pregunte a Edward

-no lo se princesa no lo se –me dijo triste

Nos pusimos a platicar de cosas tribales durante el camino.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante como era de esperarse nos esperaba una fiesta dentro , no me gustaba mucho las fiestas pero a aguantarme.

En eso senti unas manos que taparon los ojos.

-quien soy?-pregunto

-mm mi hermanito preferido-le respondi dándome la vuelta y abrasándolo .

Emmett mi hermano ,es dos años mayor que yo, siempre se la pasa haciendo bromas a todo el mundo y es un poco insoportable pero lo quiero.

-pense que no vendris-le dije

-no pues si quieres me voy-me dijo mientras se dirijia a la entrada .

-Emmett no era a lo que me refería pensé que no vendrías porque estabas en el campamento-dije mientras corria con tras de el.

-esta bien te perdono-me dijo mientras me daba la vuelta

Alice y Emmett se pusieron a bailar mientras yo buscaba a Edward , lo encontré en la terrasa de , estaba sentado en una banca con una caja en la mano ,me diriji donde estaba y me sente a un lado de el .

-te voy a extrañar mucho –dijo mientras me abrazaba .

-yo también-le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-toma-dijo entregándome la caja que tenia en sus manos.

-no la abras hasta que ya me alla ido-dijo triste

-gracias-le dije mientras me lloraba.

-no llores esto no es un adiós –dijo ,pero claro que era un adiós no sabia si algún dia lo volveria a ver.

Después de que dejara de llorar no metimos al resturante y habalmos do todo lo que nos extrañaríamos y otras cosas.

Poco a poco se fue llendo la gente hasta que quedaramos completamente solos con nuestros padres y hermanos.

-buenos chicos es hora de que nos vallamos-anuncio Carlisle .

En ese momento Alice se puso a llorar y abrazo a todos Edward era fuerte pero ya no asi que corri y lo abrase.

Después de nuestro momento emotivo todos nos despedimos formalmente uno por uno

-adios mi niña cuidate y recuerda que siempre te voy a querer como mi hija-me dijo Esme dándome un abrazo y escapándoseles algunas lagrimas , después de todo ella era como mi segunda mama.

-adios Bella cuidate te quiero-dijo Carlisle minetras me daba un abrazo y una beso .

Después fue el turno de Alice, ella es la que venia llorando a contaros.

-hay Bella como te voy a extrañar mucho eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo seras te voy a extrañar-dijo mientras me abrazaba ,ahí no aguanate mas y me eche a llorar , después de un rato de abarzadas Alice se separo de mi y corrió a donde estaba su auto y se metió a llorar en el.

-recuerda Bella esto no es un adiós –dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mi

-pero te voy a extrañar –dije mientras corria a abrazarlo .

-yo también princesa yo también-dijo el mientras me abrazaba mas fuertemente.

Ahora recordé que era el momento de decirle mis sentimientos era ahora o nunca.

-Edward –le dije mientras sus papas salian hacia el auto.

-si princesa-dijo mientras se desasia de mi abrazo .

En eso sus papas lo llamaron para que se fuera.

-siempre te voy a querer Bella siempre-dijo mientras de daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba.

Edward Pvo

Me aleje de ella sabien la decisión que había tomado, en mi regalo sabria lo que siento, no me atrevía a decírselo en persona.

Me aleje hasta que la perdi de vista, subia al auto de mis padres y habrase a Alice para consolarla y que dejara de llorar o si no yo también lloraría.

Bella Pvo

Edward se había ido , nunca mas lo volveria a ver y unca sabria lo que sinento hacia el .

Cai de rodillas en el restaurante y me solte a llorar , haría una promesa ,jamás volveria a amr a otra persona que no fuera Edward ¡JAMAS! ,seguiría con mi vida normal , pero nunca buscaría el amor –si no fuera mas que con Edward –asi muriera sin saber lo que se siente tener una familia ,Edward seria la persona que tendría mi amor por toda la vida…..

Acabe este capitulo genial cansado y me estoy cayendo de sueño pero lo acabe.

Bueno spero les guste y digamos que en este capi ya se acabaron esos niños …..

Comenten pliss

Los kiero y espero algunos comentarios.

Si quieren aportar alguna idea para este fic estoy mas que complacida en leerlas

Grax x leer

Chica Saga Crepúsculo neny


	7. Verdadero Prefacio

Bueno este no es un capi , pero zi el verdadero prefacio algunos de uds. Sacan la conclusión de que Bella es la que ve a estar embarazada,pero no es asi.

Prefacio

Bella es una niña de 12 años que esta enamorada de Edward Cullen , pero que pasara si no le dice sus sentimientos antes de la graduación y 5 años después se encuentra con Edward pero este tomado de la mano de una de amigas del 6to grado y ella(Bella no es si no la amiga de la cual Edward esta tomado de la mano ) con un bebe el brazos.

Este zi ez el prefacio bueno puede q m odien x hacer que Edward tenga un hijo con otra ,pero poco a poco ira descubriendo el amor hacia Bella y algo sobre su supuesto hijo…

Puede q no suba cappi hasta dentro de una o dos semanas esk ya vienen loz exámenes y tngo q estudiar y hacer mucha tarea

Sorry pero zi puedo actualizo esta semana zi no perdónenme y mande muy lejos a loz exámenes…..


	8. Recuerdos

Bella Pvo

5 años habían pasado desde su parida,5 años de dolor ,5 años de los cuales Sali adelante sin el.

Aun recuerdo sus ultimas palabras:

siempre te voy a querer Bella siempre

Esas palabras ,esa promesa , tenia la esperanza de que fuera real .

Todos sus recuerdos ,los de Alice y su familia están guardados en lo mas obscuro de esta habitación.

Recuerdo su ultimo regalo .

Flash Back

Dos días después de estar encerrada en mi cuarto decidi salir a comer algo, mis padres no estaban y Emmett estaba en su campamento.

Baje a la cocina y tome un poco de cereal, cuando termine subi a mi cuarto y me meti en la cama .

Después de pasear mi vista varias veces por el rededor de mi cuarto , encontré la caja que Edward me había regalado , me levante y la tome, me volvi a meter a la cama.

Poco a poco fui quitando la envoltura de color dorada, cuando acabe había una cajita de madera , la habri y dentro habían tres cosas:

El libro de orgullo y prejuicio-que me encanta-

Un hermoso collar de corazón y un anillo con las iniciales E&B

y una carta .

Me temblaron mis manos al tener aquella carta , no sabia lo que decía y no quería saber.

Corri hacia mi armario y busque la caja en la que guardaba todos las cosas que me los recordaban , meti esas tres cosas dentro y baje por la cinta .

Subi y selle la caja con toda la cinta no quería habrila no quiria tener mas dolor.

Flash Back

Empese a llorar descontroladamente no se en que momento fui cayendo poco a poco en un profundo sueño.

Alice Pvo

Ya 5 años de los que me aleje de mi amiga 5 años en los que he visto sufrir a mi hermano aunque con la noticia reciente dudo que recuerde a Bella.

No puedo creer lo que le hiso después de la promesa que le hiso a Bella , pero era su vida y aunque yo sabia que dentro de poco los dos se volverían a encontrar no quiero meterme con sus decisiones.

Pero creo que a Bella no le agradara la noticia , pero seguirá adelante con su vida, intentando encontrar lo que nunca va a poder : el amor.

Recuerdo cuando me entere de la depresión que sufria Bella por mi hermano

Flash Back

Estaba en mi cuarto decorándolo cuando de pronto oí hablar a mi mama por teléfono.

-si Raneé lo se pero no puedo hacer nada-dijo mi mami alterada.

-sabes que yo la quiero como a mi propia hija pero no puedo hacer nada-dijo mi mama al borde de las lagrimas.

-esta bien yo les informo-diciendo esto colgó.

¿pero por que mi mama estaba muy triste?

Oi a mi mama gritarnos desde la planta baja de la casa.

-niños bajen tengo algo que decirles-diciendo esto Edward y yo estábamos saliendo de nuestros respectivos cuartos.

Bajamos estrañados ,cuando estábamos abajo vi a mi mami llorando

-mami ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunte muy preocupada

-no se como decirles mis niños-dijo mi mami llorando

-tranquila mami si no quieres decirnos no lo hagas pero ya no llores-dijo Edward mientras corria abrazara mama.

-Be-Bella se perdió-dijo mami muy bajito pero nosotros pudimos escucharla.

-no no es verdad di que Bella esta bien por favor mama-dijo Edward al borde de las lagrimas.

-lo siento hijo-dijo mami abrazandolo.

Vi como lloraban , a esto ya también me uni , ella es mi amiga y me importaba mucho.

Después de un rato llorando llego mi papa, le contamos todo y el también se puso sentimetal.

Ya era tarde haci que decidimos ir a dormir y mañana hablaríamos.

Edward y yo subimos a nuestros cuartos , pero antes de que yo entrara Edward me detuvo.

-Alice puedo dormir contigo no quiero estar solo-dijo con tristeza.

-claro-le respondi sabia que lo estaba pasando muy difícil y que necesitaba apoyo.

Cundo entro a mi recamara ya tenia si pijama i se metió directo a mi cama.

-tengo un plan –dijo mientras se envolvía en las sabanas.

-sabes que no va a funcionar-le respondi antes de

que me dijera.

-tienes razón mejor esperaremos a que amanesca para decirles a nuestros papas-dijo mientra me abrazaba.

Diciendo esto los dos caimos en brazos del sueño.

Cuando desperté estaba lloviendo a cantaros no era raro de este pueblito pero llovia como con tristesa.

-Edward despierta ya se donde esta Bella-diciendo esto habrio los ojos demasido rápido.

-vamos con nuestros padres-dijo mientra me tomaba de la mano y nos dirijiamos a la cocina.

-buenos días-dijimos a la par.

-hola mis pequeños-dijo mami triste

-mmm este creo q ya se donde puede estar Bella-dije mientras vi como todos se quedaban estaticos.

-donde?-preguntaron mis papas.

-bueno necesitaremos el avión privado-diciendo esto todos se quedaron en shok ,pero mi papa llamo al aereopuerto pidiendo que prepararan nuestro avión.

Después de de varias horas de vuelo llegamos a nuestro destino.

Estábamos en camino a donde estaba segura que Bella estaría, le indique al chofer a donde nos dirijiamos .

Cuando llegamos me puese a busca por tos partes y en un rincón allí esta Bella recostada n el pasto húmedo y frio.

-mama , papa la encontré –les grite , les señale donde ella estab y fueron corriendo .

Mi papa la cargo y dijo.

-esta incosiente –diciendo esto subimos al auto y nos dirijimos al hospital.

Pasaron 12 horas sin saber nada de Bella, hasta que los doctores nos dijeros que esta bien. Sus papas ya habían llegado , ellos entraron a donde se encontraba Bella, después de un rato salieron y se fueron directo con el doctor y le preguntaron muchas cosas en solo asentía con la cabeza.

Salieron por las puertas hacia la recepción y Edward y yo miramos a nuestros padres.

-la señorita pide verlos-dijo dirijiendose a mis papas

Ellos entraron y después de un raro los papas de Bella la dieron de alta y se la llevaron, cuando paso a uin lado de nosotros ni si quiera nos miro y eso me dolio y mucho pero al parecer a Edward le dolio mucho mas.

Flash Back

Bella va a estar junto a nosotros en muy poco tiempo , pero lo que vera le dolerá mucho .

Bueno nenas otro capi no e subió tan seguido esk estoi en exámenes pero mañana intentare subir uno zolo x mi cumple ZIII mañana mi cumple…buuu maz vieja pero no importa

A tambn qiero decirles q ya subi mi fic a LunaNuevaMeyer ahí pondré las imágenes de este fic …

Grax x leeer


	9. Noticia

Noticia

Esta en el jardín delantero de la casa viendo hacia afuera donde veía niños correr y detrás sus padres ,como se abrasaban y las parejas felices , por algún motivo ya no me ponía tan triste ya que sabia que no va a pasarme a mi.

Después de un roto de mirara el jardín decidi entrar en la casa a leer un buen libro ,lo acabe rápidamente no era largo .

Después me puse a ordenar los libros por autor , ya no tenia nada que hacer asi que baje a ayudar a Martha con la comida , mis padres siempre me decían que le paganban para hacer la comida pero sin embargo a mi me gustaba ayudar.

Luego de acabar mis papas llegaron y me llamaron a la oficina de mi papa

Ahora que hice? Me pregunte ya que solo me llamaban ahí cuando eran malas o buenas noticias – que por lo general eran malas siempre-

Baje lo mas lento que pude cuando entre mis padres se estaban besando .

-por dios guarden eso para cuando yo no este presente-les dije mientras los miraba con asco.

-hija cuando seas grande tus hijos te diran los mismo-dijo mama

-jajaja-me burle sabia que nunca tendría familia asi de que me preocupaba.

-bueno hija te tenemos una noticia-dijo papa con tono serio , o esto era malo y mucho.

-¡NOS MUDAMOS A FORKS!-grito mi mama muy emocionada

En ese momento senti la posibilidad de tener lo que nunca crei posible, la posibilidad de de nuevo a Edward a Alice y a sus padres , un pequeña luz me alumbro: la esperanza.

Toc toc toc , escuhe tres golpes a la puerta ,en ese momento Sali de mis pensamientos

-pase-

-alguien menciono que nos mudamos-dijo Emmett

-si hijo-esa fue mama

-viva –dijo mientras de cargaba y de daba vueltas en el aire

-Emmett me vas a matar –dije mientras intentaba respirar

-bueno vallan a preparan sus maletas y todo –dijo mi padre

-¡NOS VAMOS EL LUNES!-grito mi madre de alegría

Mi hermano y yo salimos de despacho dejando a mi mama y a mi papa solos.

Subimos a donde se encontraban nuestras recamaras.

-al fin hermanita espero que después de este viaje te vuelvamos a verte sonreir-dijo mientras entraba cada quien a su cuarto.

Eso esperaba que la antigua Bella volviera , la que le encantaba reir , la que se sonrojaba por todo , en fin esa Bella.

Entre a mi cuarto y me eche en la cama tenia muchas cosas que pensar , tendría que ir preparando todo pues solo faltaban 5 dias y apenas entra todo en mi cuarto ahora como le hare para meterlas en las cajas , no no no tenia que pensar pero por lo tanto descansaría mañana a empacar.

Esme Pvo

Estaba decorando mi casa no tenia nada que hacer mis hijos estaban en la escuela aunque Edward me preocupara , dentro de pocos meses se hiso de una gran responsabilidad pero el elijio ese camino , no digo que no me guste ser abuela de un pequeñito , pero no estoy segura aun de que sea el hijo de Edward , Tanya no me daba mucha confianza pero ella dice que es el hijo de Edward .

Ahora me encuentro cuidando de mi nieto , es adorable aunque no se parece en nada a mi hijo , pero es hermoso no se como su madre se pudo ir con el medico y dejar a su hijo.

Estaba empezando a buscar que color le quedaría mejor a las paredes ¿el crema o el blanco? Difícil decisión , en eso sono el teléfono y el bebe empezó a llorar , lo tome en brazos y lo arrulle mientras llegaba al teléfono.

-familia Cullen – conteste

-Esme eres tu – dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-a si-conteste

-hola como has estado? Soy Renee-dijo la voz

-hola Renee , estoy muy bien , pero cuéntame a que se debe tu llamada –dije mientras le daba el biberón al bebe.

-pues te tengo una noticia-dijo muy emocionada

-¡NOS MUDAMOS A FORKS ¡-casi grito

-OMG , que linda noticia pero tengo que organizar una fiesta , le tengo que decir a mis hijos-esa noticia me encantaba ahora tendría a mi amiga , alguein con quien hablar , y Alice se va a poner feliz y pues Edward el ere el que mas me preocupaba .

-llegamos el lunes-dijo , no eran pocos días para organizar un fiesta , pero para Esme Cullen todo se puede .

-pero cuéntame de ti , escuche que ya eres abuela –dijo muy alegre

-pues si , aunque estoy muy joven –le respondi , y era verdad era muy joven.

-y quien fue el que te hiso abuela-pregunto

Lo pensé por un momento ya que sabia a la perfección que si Bella se enteraba la afectaría mucho, pero de alguna u otra forma tendría que decircelo.

-Ed-Edward-tartamudee al decirlo .

Paso un largo rato en silencio , esos momentos se me hicieron insoportables .

-oo , pues felicidades y felicita a Edward de mi parte –dijo Renee

-esta bien-

-bueno ,nos vemos el lunes , no hagas nada divertido en estos días sin mi –

Diciendo esto la llamada se colgó , me sente a un lado de la cuna , mi nieto ya se encontraba dormido , de seguro se durmió en el transcurso de mi llamada y no me di cuenta .

Ahora lo que me quedaba era organizar la fiesta de bienvenida , y decírselo a mis hijos , Alice se pondrá muy feliz pero el que me preocupa es Edward , no se como reaccionara a esta noticia .

Renné Pvo

Como le diría a Bella que su único amor es padre y tiene una familia como? , me pregunte una y otra vez pero no encontré respuesta a esa pregunta, no quería que mi hija saliera lastimada , pero esa con esa noticia sabia muy bien que venía dolor para Bella.

Lo mejor seria que no dijera nada , y eso aria , ni siquiera Emmett debería de enterarse.

Alice Pvo

Estaba en el centro comercial haciendo mis compras del mes , no sabia ni que comprar , en ese momento recordé que Bella llegaría el lunes , entonces fui por un vestido , zapatos , maquillaje , después de comprar todo lo necesario , fui a comprar un helado , pues hoy hacia un poco de calor.

Llegando a mi casa Jaime me ayudo a subir todas mis compras , bueno ya no tendría que subir miles de bolsas.

-Hola mami ya llege-dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-que bueno hija- dijo

-y a donde esta mi el bebe , le traje un regalo – dije mientras buscaba con los ojos a mi sobrino , por algún motivo no sentía ternura ni dulzura , pero era mi sobrino.

-Sabrina lo esta alimentando –dijo

-bueno mi niña sube a dejar esas bolsas-señalo las bolsas que estaban en el suelo-y bajas para ayudarme a preparar un evento-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara que no llegaba a sus ojos , solo se veía preocupación.

-ok-dije mientras corria hacia mi cuarto

Cuando estaba a la mitad de las escaleras mi mama grito.

-a y te tengo una noticia-

Entre en mi recamara y deje las bolsas donde se encontraban las demás , coji la bolsa donde venia el regalo de mi sobrino.

Baje a velocidad sobrehumana que yo misma me sorprendi.

-ahora si donde esta Michael – le dije a mi mama .

-ahora lo traen – anuncio

En eso salió Sabrina con Michael en brazos y su mamila.

-lo acabo de alimentar , asi que pasara unas dos horas para que pida de comer-dijo Sabrina , después de esto se fue directo a la cocina .

-ok , mira lo que te compro la tia Alice – dije mientras sacaba todo lo que le compre.

- mama ponle este – le dije mientras le daba un conjunto negro

Mi mama me regaño diciéndome que no era mi muñeco que era un bebe , pero el se veía tan adorable.

-busque en la bolsa los lindos zapatitos que le había comprado , eran unos converse que , cuando los vi no puede resistirme en comprarlos.

Cuando mi amam acabo de vestir a mi sobrino , se veía tan dulce , aunque si se pareciera a Edward en este momento estaría hermoso.

No me resisti y fui por mi cámara , le tome miles de fotos .

Después de que el bebe modelara para la cámara imprimi sus fotos y las puse en un almbum que conpre para sus papas y el .

A lo lejos escuche el motor de un coche , del cual me imagine que era Edward,

Entro por la puerta acompañado de Tanya , ella no nunca me agrado desde que fuimos pequeñas , cuando nos mudamos de Chicago pensé que nunca la volverá a ver , pero tan solo 3 años después su mudo a donde nosotros , Edward y ella salian mucho juntos hasta que un dia el nos la presento como su novia .

-hola familia – dijo Edward

-a donde esta mi bebe –pregunto Tanya

-esta con mi mama , ella esta en su oficina –le anuncie

Tanya se fue directamente a donde estaba mi mama dejando a Edward y a mi en la sala.

-toma –le entrege el álbum fotográfico.

Desde que nos había anunciado lo de su hijo y también del compromiso de el con Tanya nos habíamos distanciado mucho , Tanya lo quería para ella sola , ya casi no pasaba tiempo con la familia, yo me enoje y por algún tiempo le deje de hablar hasta que mis papas hablaron conmigo diciéndome que no ganaba nada.

-gracias-dijo muy bajo .

-vamos Edward-dijo Tanya mientras arrastraba a Edward a su habitación.

Mi mama salió de su despacho y se sento junto a mi.

-y que era lo que querías decirme?- pregunte

- asi ,es una buena noticia –dijo con una sonrisa….

-bueno , esto solo tiene que ser un secreto entre tu , tu papa y yo –dijo ella muy bajo.

-esta bien , pero se lo puedo decir a Jasper-le pregunte , Jasper era mi novio desde hace mas de un año , lo conoci en una fiesta y pum nació el amor.

-mm si el promete no decirle nada a Edward ¡esta bien!-dijo

-bueno Renne me hablo hoy , le conte todo lo sucedió por aquí en estos últimos meses , ella me dijo que….

Edward Pvo

Mi vida había dado un cambio radical en estos últimos meses , ya era padre , aunque no lo podía creer era cierto , pero por mas que lo intentaba no me hacia feliz ser padre , yo pensé que ser papa era una de las maravillas mas hermosas , pero este no era mi caso , no me sentía alegre .

Ahora me encontraba con mi prometida y mi hijo en mi cuarto.

En eso Michael empezó a llorar y me di cuenta de que ya no había leche en su biberón.

-voy por un poco mas de leche – anuncie

Cuando hiba a la mitad de las escaleras escuche a Alice y a mi madre hablando , y como no quería interrumpirlas , le sente en un escalon.

-esta bien , pero le puedo decir a Jasper- escuche decir Alice

-si promete no decirle nada a Edward ¡esta bien!-que no querían que supiera ?

- bueno Renné me hablo hoy , le conte todo lo sucedido por aquí en estos últimos meses , ella me dijo que- qu que le dijo ?

-¡SE MUDAN A FORKS! – casi grito .

Pero si ella se mudaba solo significada que toda su familia , pero por que no querían que lo supiera ? , eso no era mala todo lo contario , volveria a ver a mi Bella , al amor de mi vida , pero y si tenia a alguien mas en su vida , se habrá olvidado de mi , miles de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza .

Subi corriendo a mi cuarto con una sonrisita estúpida que no podía borrar de mi cara .

-y la leche , el niño no a dejado de llorar – dijo Tanya sacándome de mis pensamientos .

- a pidele a Sabrina que suba la leche , voy a hablar con mi heramana- le dije mientras salía del cuarto.

Entre en su habitación y no había nadien , asi que me sente en la orilla de su cama .

Pasaron como 10 minutos y escuche unos pasos caminando en el pasillo .

Entro y me vio , no dijo nada y se sento a un lado mio .

-por que no quieren que supiera nada ?- le diej directamente .

-escuchaste verdad ?- me pregunto.

Solo asentí con la cabeza .

-no quiero que la lastimes – fue lo único que dijo.

-pero yo nunca le haría daño Alice- dije

-claro que si , que no te das cuenta , pasamos 12 años junto a ella , doce años en los que no te diste cuenta que ella te quería y mucho , y mira como le pagas , teniendo un hijo con otra – diciendo esto se metió a su closet.

Ella tenia razón , que tonto fui al quedarme con Tanya , cunado tuve tan cerca a la persosona que mas amo en este mundo .

Bueno se que no tngo perdón x no actualizar , esq les juro que no he tenido tiempo , ya casi es fin de año , tengo que ayudar a mi prima con sus XV , y entre semana , me djan muxa tarea .

Pero espero que ya no este tan ocupada ….

Espero que les guste el capitulo , no tenia muxa imaginación hoy , pero salió ….

Ahora si Edward abri bn sus ojitos , pero pobre de Bella …

Bueno me voi tngo q hacer mis deberes ..

Chica Saga Crepusculo neny


	10. Llegando a Forks

Llegando a Forks

Mis cosas estaban listas , aunque creo que Emmett no es muy feliz ayudándome con mis cosas , pero con un "te quiero mucho hermano" si lo es,

Hay nos iríamos a Forks , aunque quería ver a todos mis amigos –si es como se les puede llamar después de tantos años- tenia miedo , miedo de que no me recordaran , pero con un poco de suerte seguiría en su memoria.

Todo esta listo para irnos , pero solo faltaban nuestros papas que no sabíamos a donde se habían metido.

Esperamos aproximadamente media hora , hasta que mis papas llamaron a Emmett .

-pon el altavoz – le dije , yo también quería escuchar la conversación .

-hola-dijo Emmett

-hola mi niño , siento mucho hacerlos esperar ,pero teníamos que arreglar un asunto – dijo mi mama del otro lado de la línea

- esta bien mamá pero donde están ?-le preguto Emmett

-hijo creo que tenemos un pequeño problema –dijo mi papá ahora

-problema ?- pregunte

-si hija problema – repitió mi mamá

-bueno nosotros teníamos que arreglar un asunto en Port Angeles y digamos que estamos en Port Angeles-dijo mi mamá

-QUEE!- gritamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo

-ya se ya se hijos , lo sentimos pero no podemos viajar con ustedes- dijo mi papá

-esta bien –dijo Emmett resignado – pero ustedes tienen los boletos de vuelo ¿Cómo vamos llegar?-pregunto y tenia razón

-la aereolinea ya esta informada , y tienen los boletos- anuncio mi papi

-esta bien –dijo Emmett-pero como piensan que llegaremos al aereopuerto-volvio a preguntar , me sorprendi puesto que mi hermano pensó en algo útil, y no en sus clásicas tonterías.

-ya mandamos un taxi , bueno tres por que no creo que con uno baste para sus maletas-burlo mi papi

-bueno mis niños suerte en su vuelo-dijo mi mami

-bye-dijeron los dos a al par

Emmett colgó el teléfono y se lo metió en su pantalón.

-bueno hermanita a esperar –dijo sentadose en la banqueta

Resignada a uni a el a esperar los taxis , estuvimos charlando , había muchas cosas de mi hermano que no sabia como : le gustaría pedriatra(me compadesco de los niños) , yo le conte cosas sobre mi que no sabia se sorprendió mucho puesto que yo no salía mucho de mi recamara.

Charlamos por un largo tiempo , ya que el taxi no llegaba , después de tres horas esperando , pensamos que el taxi ya no llegaría asi que nos pusimos a caminar , fue muy dificl ya que llevábamos mucho equipaje , cajas etc.

Después de unas 5 calles encontramos un taxi y nos subimos a el , apenas y entramos , aunque Emmett casi se va en la cajuela fue tan gracioso , pasamos como media ahora intentando acomodarnos .

-ya no te burles –me decía Emmett en alguna lado de la cajuela

-claro , claro como digas –burle

Oi un bufido pero no le preste atención , cuando llegamos al aereopuerto lo primero que hiso Emmett fue salirse del taxi , pero todo se cayo.

-mira lo que has hecho – casi le grite

-lo siento – dijo con su carita de niñito

-esta bien pero tu cargas todo – lo amenaze

-pero… pero –

-nada de peros – le dije

Resignado cargo todo lo que pudo y lo metió a donde saldría nuestro vuelo, yo espere hasta que metiera todo y entre.

-pasajeros con destino a Seattle favor de abordar el avión 3.2 –dijo la voz para abordar

Entremos por la puerta y nos revisaron todo , pero no llevabamos nada ilegal , bueno estaba preocupada Emmett no quería dejar a su "osito " en la caja esa para poner las cosas .

-Emmett dejalo no le pasara nada – le dije

-pero , pero y si le pasa algo – pregunto asustado

No podía creerlo el tan intimidante que parece y que no quiera dejar a un osos parece niño de 5 años.

-Emmett deja a comportarte asi y deja a potuyu – le dije enojada

-es pocoyo- dije enojado

-como sea dejalo o le digo a mama –lo amenace

Al instante dejo al muñeco y paso y lo volvió a tomar , entramos en el avión y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares , Emmett y yo nos sentamos juntos pues a el le tocaba en otro asiento , haci que me sente al lado de un joven , era alto . no era feo debo admitirlo , era de pelo alborotado y de color castaño , cunado se volteo a mirarme me di cuenta de que tenia unos hermosos ojos de color miel , por un momento me perdi en su mirada hasta que me di cuenta de que me di cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

-perdon que mal educado soy-dijo

Yo todavía estaba perdida en sus ojos

-dejame presentarme soy Fernando Flament-dijo muy educadamente

-Bella , Bella Swan – le dije estirando mi mano hacia el , la tomo y me sonrio.

Fernando me agrado y mucho , y por lo visto a Emmett no le estaba llendo mal , pues estaba platicando muy animado con su compañera de asiento…

-y a donde te dirijes – pregunto

-mm a Forks-

-encerio, que bien yo también voy para alla , mi papá y uno de sus amigos son socios y tienen una empresa –dijo con entusiasmo

Pasamos el resto del viaje hablando de cosas triviales y cuando vallamos me ayudo –bueno a Emmett- a llevar todas las maletas cajas etc. Al coche que mis papas mandaron para las maletas.

-bueno Bella creo que hasta aquí llegamos , espero que te vuelva a ver –dijo con tristesa creo .

-tenlo por suguro Forks es un pueblo muy chico –le recordé

-eso espero , bueno me voy mis papas deben estar esperando-anuncio

-bueno adiós –dije

-adios Bella –dijo , me dio un beso con el cual senti una pequeña corriente eléctrica

Después de eso se fue mandándome un beso por los aires .

Camine hacia donde el auto y Emmett estaba esperando , pero estaba entretenido viendo un programa en la tele del auto , me deslise dentro y le dije al chofer que ya podíamos irnos.

-mm hermanita ni ibas nada mal acompañada –dijo con una sonrisita

-ni te quejes –lo acuse

-mmm esta bien que quede en empate –dijo

-esta bien –

-bueno hermanita emocionada –pregunto

-claro-

Pase el resto del viaje revisando mi correro y OMG tenia 75 mensajes de Alice! , decidi solo abrir uno , el mas reciente .

Bella:

Te he mandado como mil mensajes y ninguno lo respondes, ya se que vienes hacia Forks , me vas a perdonar por no ir por ti pero tengo que organizar muchas cosas :'( , pero bueno o te tengo un vestido hermoso a y te recomiendo que busques las llaves que nos dieron en la gruaduacion, bueno se que este mensajes lo leeras asi que nos vemos en unos días .

Con amor Alice

bueno mi amiga si sabia mucho de mi jaja

después de unos minutos llegamos a donde nuestros papas estaban , no nos detuvimos haci que pasamos a a su lado y nos siguieron , tardamos media hora en llegar y eso por que Emmett quería hacer del baño.

Cuando llegamos me quede sorprendida , delante mio , era una hermosa casa , muy grande y con un hermoso jardín .

-te gusta-mas que una pregunta era afirmación

-me encanta – dije

-y que esperas , tercera recamara a la derecha –diciendo esto corri , vi todo muy arreglado a mi pasa .

Cuando entre la recamara era lo triple de grande que la otra , era de color azul cielo , en una pared tenia un poster de Romeo&Julieta , la cama se encontraba en el centro era matrimonial* , tenia una sala , TV librero muy grande , casi grito de la emoción , era una maravilla .

Después de eso mis papas me llamaron para comer , después me dijeron que nos ibamos a pasar una noche en la hacienda del lago , me sorprendi y a la vez me emocionaba , esa hacienda me traia muchos recuerdos .

Llegando nadien tubo ganas de nada haci que nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos , no se uqe me pasaba pero tenia que años atrás Edward me había regalado un casita , haci que decidi ir a buscarla , me habrige bien y tome un lámpara.

Sali de la casa y por fortuna nadien me vio , camine un par de metros admirando el lago a la luz de la luna , era hermoso , tenia tantos años sin verlo ,segui caminando dejando los recuerdos atrás, camine muxo tiempo , y me di cuenta de que había llegado , la casa era hermosa, mas de lo que recordaba , , era grande mucho , la casca estaba allí flujendo como simpre , este lugar era aun secreto , entre Edward y yo , vi la casa por fuera , no recordaba a donde había dejado la llave pero la encontraría…..

Regrese ya que se estaba haciendo de mañana , nadien se dio cunta y me adentre en un hermoso sueño…

Ze q tard muxo pero la tarea i el face

No no no …

Bueno q les pareció?

Las llaves volvieron a salir ii la cabaña de Bella….

*cama para dos personas

O0o0o0o espero q les guste

I puede q tarde el mismo tiempo en actualizar , puede q sea menos no prometo nada …

Pliiss den un clip en el botoncito de aqi abajo d dejen comentarioz….

Biie


	11. la cabaña

Hace dos días que había llegado a mi casa , ahora todo estaba escombrado y no tenia nada que hacer , estábamos en vacaciones y mis padres me dijeron que buscara los regalos de la graduación puesto que dentro de poco serian necesarios .

Me puse a buscar mi ropa (bueno mis converse ) pero no los encontraba , busque busque y busque hasta que me canse , me recosté en una de las paredes y me percate de que era una puerta , entre y allí estaban , pero había otra cosa que me llamo la atención , una caja un poco grande , cerre la puerta y prendi la pequeña lámpara , la habri y tenia mucho polvo , saque todo con cuidado cunado mi mama grito .

-¡BELLA A COMER !-

Baje en seguida y deje todo esparcido , abajo todos ya empezaban y me apresure a comer , mi mama i papa me preguntaron por que la prisa yo solo pude responder URGENCIAS! .

Entre en mi recamara y fui directo al cuarto donde se encontraban todos esos recuerdos, volvi a prender la luz , esta vez lleve conmigo un cojin en el cual se sente , tome lo primero que había , era un libro , no lo distinguí bien pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin leer y tenia demasiado polvo, lo siguiente que tome fue una cajita, me llamo la atención ya que era azul , cuando la abrí tenia unas llaves , de estas colgaba un corazón de cristal , las examine durante mucho tiempo , tratando de descifrar de que erran , pero mis intentos fueron inútiles ; en eso le di la vuelta al corazón y tenia una cita :

Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

En ese momento regresaron los recuerdos …

_es hermoso-dije admirando a mi alrededor._

_-si que lo es , vamos-dijo direjiendo a otro lado ._

_-a donde vamos?-le pregunte no quería dejar ese bello lugar._

_Antes de que respondiera una pequeña cabaña apareció ante mis ojos._

_-mm bueno cundo encontramos este lugar le dije a mis padres y ellos mandaron a hacer esta cabaña-dijo un poco apenado._

_-es muy linda-dije viendo la cabaña_

_-toma-dijo estirándome una cajita azul._

_Ya la mire estrañada pero la tome._

_Cundo la habri había muchos m&m azules , mis preferidos , pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que había una llave con un pequeño en forma de corazón._

_Tome las lleves y vi el llavero que parecía que valia mas que todas min cosas juntas , detrás había algo escrito que decía:_

_Siempre estarás en mi corazón._

_Esto era muy hermoso que no evite soltar unas lagrimas._

_-Bella ¿estas bien?-me pregunto_

_-si-repondi_

_-este….. mis padres te la obsequiaron como regalo de cumpleaños-me dijo con una sonrisa._

_-pe-pero si falta mas de un mes-dije sorprendida._

Era un recuerdo muy lindo , mi cabaña , sin pensarlo puse todas las cosas dentro de la caja y la carge , pasaba muchísimo asi que le dije a Emmett que me ayudara , este me interrogo diceiendo que donde llevaba , le menti pero por sorpresa este me creyo.

Le pedi prestado su auto ya que yo no tenia aun , aparte el de el era 4x4 y corria todo terreno .

Tome las llaves y Sali a toda velocidad , no recordaba muy bien el segundo camino que me llevaba a la cabaña pero tenia todo el tiempo para llegar.

Despúes de andar buscando por horas la entrada a el claro la encontré , ya estaba desesperada pues el sol se comenzaba a ocultar y no estaba totalemnte segura de que la cabaña tuviera luz y para colmo empezó a llover , la única razón que me trajo a este pueble fue Edward , si no fuera por el no habría puesto un pie en este pueblo por varios varios años , odio el frio , soy una persona mas de calor que de frio .

Bueno faltaba mucho camino por recorrer haci que puse un poco de música , comenzo a sonar "claro de luna" con el cual me empeze a relajar , en fin faltaba otra hora de camino y aunque técnicamente no sabia a que iria si no había luz. Me tendria que poner a a acampar en el auto , después de ponerme a pesar en todas las posibilidades en las cuales me podría encontrar a Edward:

Con novia , casado –q es muy poco probable- , con hijos , esta ultima no me desagradaba , bueno claro si los hijos fueran mios ,si fueran de otra persona lo tendría que aceptar , es su vida ,aunque yo tenga que vivir en la penumbra de esa situación .

Deje esos pensamientos a un lado y me dedique a conducir solamente puesto que estaba a punto de estrellarme contra un árbol , por fortuna no paso nada , nota para mi cerebro : NO decir a nadie lo que acababa de ocurrir .

Despúes de una larga hora de manejo por fin llegue a el lugar esperado mi cabaña , saque el paraguas que traia y luego con mucho mas cuidado saque la enorme caja , tenia que cargarla unos 10 metro ya que la jeep no entraba hasta la cabaña , deje caer al suelo el paraguas y tome la caja , sabia que me mojaría pero no importaba llevaba ropa seca , cuando llega a la puerta tome las llaves y abri la puerta , por un gran milagro las luces encendieron ¡punto para mi! , meti la caja y la deje en la sala , la cabaña o mas bien Mi casita estaba bien cuidada paraciera que le estuvieran dando mantenimiento .

Me metia a la ducha rogando que el agua no estubiera fría y no fue haci , después de 30 min en la ducha Sali y en otros 15 ya estaba lista , tome una cobija del armario puesto que el invierno estaba cercano y hacia mucho frio me sorprendia que no halla empezado a nevar ya .

Tome la pequeña maleta que traje y del los estantes de la cocina saque una cafetera y puse en ella la botella de agua y la deje hervir me acomode en un sillón a esperar el agua , pero me aburri haci que meti la caja a la recamara entonces Sali de la habitación para ir por mi café , lo verti en una taza y apage todo en la sala y en la cocina , entre en la recamara y tome en cojin de la cama , lo coloque en el suelo y me sente en el .

Pasaron unos 10 min hasta que me decidi a abrir la caja , tome lo primero que estaba dentro de ella , era un libro , limpie la tapa para ver en titulo el cual era "Orgullo y Prejuicio " , era uno de los últimos regalos que me dio Edward , lo puse en el librero , saque otra cosa era una cajita , la abri y tenia muchas moneras , en la tapa interior de esta decía :

Ahorros de Eddy y Bell's para la universidad

Estaba escrito con crayones y con la perfecta caligrafia que reconocería en cualquier lado : la de Edward .

Deje la cajita a un lado , y tome la tercera cosa que salió , eran unas cajitas , las habri todas y las deje en la cama , todas tenían llaves las cueles no sabían para que eran , en ese momento recordé lo que Alice me decía en su mensaje :

Te recomiendo que busques las llaves que nos dieron en la gruaduacion,

Entonces puse todas las llaves en un cajón vacio del armario .

Y asi fueron saliendo recuerdos tras recuerdos , lo que mas me trajo recuerdos fue el álbum fotográfico , había muchas fotos de Edward y yo solos , con nuestros padres , amigos , lo deje en el librero puesto que ahí no se me olvidaría su localización.

En la caja también había muchos porta retratos con fotos de Edward y yo , las fui distribuyendo por todo la habitación separando las cuales se iban a quedar ahí y las cuales las repartiría por el interior de la casa , había muchos Dvd's , la mayoría eran de nuestra infancia ,los deje a un lado , ya mañana los acomodaría en su lugar , habían dos bolsas de mano que por lo que veía eran de diseñador , las habri dentro tenían muchas cosas , dinero , joyas , tarjetas de crédito , etc.

Tome el dinero en efectivo y lo meti en la caja donde anteriormente había puesto en un cajón .

Lo demás lo deje en un cajón y las bolsas las deje en su lugar del armario , después había unas cajas de joyas , las tome y vi que dentro había un anillo y un collar en forma de corazón , los saque de la caja y los examine , en la parte inferíos de estos tenían unas iniciales :

_E&B_

Sabia a la perfección que eran de Edward y Bella y espero que la B siga quedando donde esta en este momento, saque toso lo que faltaba , cuando pensé que ya no había nada mire y en el fondo de la caja había un sobre , lo tome entre mis manos y lo voltee , lo que decía era lo que me había llevado a que todos estos recuerdos , era la carta que nunca me atrevía leer , a la cual le tenia demasiado miedo , era la carta que Edward me había escrito antes de que el partiera de mi lado , no tenia el valor suficiente para leer el contenido de esa carta haci que la deje en el cajón mas oscuro que había en esta habitación , deje todo como estaba y me recosté , no quería recordar mas , todo lo que diría esa carta , podría decir que me odia y no me quería , ese era mi mayor temor , su rechazo , desde su partida me volvi fría y fuerte , no llore en el funeral de mi abuela , no lloraba cuando me caia – que es muy constantemente- , no salía a fiestas , era fuerte el lo único que me hacia caer al precipicio era el su recuerdo , cuando me entere de que tendría la posibilidad de volverlo a ver mi mundo se empezó a llenar de luz , ya no era negro , pero esa carta me volvió a derrumbar , ya no quería sentir este dolor en mi corazón , se que dentro de poco lo veria , pero no se bajo cuales serán los impedimentos entre nosotros , pero yo solo quiero su felicidad yo buscare la mia aunque no sea con el , aunque lo dudaba mucho .

Poco a poco mi llanto se fue calmando y asi fui callendo en brazos del Morfeo….

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por el gran ventanal de la recamara , me cubri con las cobillas pero eso no basto haci que resignada , me levante y me cambie , me puse a ordenar todo puesto que añoche ya no lo ise , desayune y tome todas mis cosas , cerre mi casita y me diriji a la jeep , subi y diriji mi camino ,

Llevaba como una hora de camino cuando el auto se quedo atorado , ya no avanzaba , acelere a fondo pero nada , entonces me baje del auto y me di cuenta que una de las llantas se había atorado en un charco de lodo . ¡GENIAL! .

Me volvi a subir al auto y acelere a fondo , pero nada , baje y la empuje , no se ni que diablos hacia sabia perfectamente que no funcionaria .

-hay Bella a no ser por que me casita esta en medio del bosque no tocarias este bosque – me dije para mi misma

Intente con todos los medios posibles , pero nada funciono , mejor me llene toda de lodo y no salió la llanta …

Por ultima vez meti el acelerador a fondo y avanzo ¡MILAGRO! .

Sin perder tiempo me diriji a mi casa , tenia que darme una ducha ya que dadas las circunstancias estaba toda llena de lodo , tarde mas de lo que espera , pueblo chico trafico grande , estuve atorada en una calle como 15 min .

Llege a mi casa y como era de esperarse no había nadien , bueno si , pero de mi familia nadien .

Subi a mi cuarto y sin dudarlo me meti en la ducha , después de casi una hora Sali oliendo a fresas , era mejor que oler a lodo .

Martha me había habisado que mis papas no llegarían hoy ya que salieron a un viaje repido , y Emmett había salido con unos amigos , bueno al menos el ya tenia amigos .

No tenia nada que hacer haci que subi a mi habitación y prendi mi compu no tenia nada nuevo en mi correo haci que me puse a revisar mis libros de estudio , tenicamente no sabia para que pero mataria el tiempo …

Poco a poco se fue haciendo tarde y yo me cay en un profundo sueño …

A la mañana siguiente desperté y tampoco habia nadien , martha me trajo el desayuno y el periódico , no se por que lo traía per hoy tenia ganas de leerlo.

Había muchas noticias sin importancia ninguna de mi atención .

Sali a dar un paseo por el pueblo , era muy verde , debía admitir que era muy bonito , pero no de mi agrado , en eso escuche unos rumores de las señoras que iban pasando :

-ya supiste que Tanya Denali ya tubo su bebe-decia una

-si me entere , tiene ya un poco de tiempo – le respondia la otra

Tanya Denali ? mi amiga , bueno podría ser puesto que ella se mudo a este pueblo hacia ya unos años .

Esto no se me iso raro , ya sabia que ella mantenía una relación aquí , bueno seria mejor que le comprara algo no llegaría sin darle nada a la madre del niño, bueno eso lo veria otro dia .

Lo que me tenia con curiosidad , era el padre del niño …

Acabe !

Siento mucho la tardanza pero no e estado con imaginación mi cabeza no tenia espacio , tuve una peqñita enfermedad i los exámenes lo de mi prima hay no muxas cosas …

Pero ai ta el capii , ze q no tiene mucho dialogo pero no había mucho que decir , weno deje un review , pliss asi me motivo mas

Weno no prometo nada pero puede que para navidad suba capii de regalo!

Puede no lo prometo

Bzz ls qiero


	12. doloroso reencuentro

Doloroso reencuentro

Habían pasado exactamente un mes desde que había ido por ultima vez a mi casita , no había visto a los Cullen aun pues por lo que mi mama me dijo nos tenían preparada una cena de bienvenida , pero tuvieron que salir urgentemente del país pues uno de sus familiares había sufrido un accidente , Emmett pues es Emmett , sigue igual , a excepción de que ya no ve programas infantiles jaja.

Faltaban exactamente un dia para navidad , ellos ya estaban por llegar , pues esta navidad la pasaríamos todos juntos como lo hacíamos antes de que se fueran, intercambios de regalos , la cena .

Y ahora que recuerdo no e comprado mi regalo , no se a quien me tocaba intercambiar , pero compraría dos regalos .

Era temprano aun asi que las tiendas aun no habrían , prendi la compu , pero solo había muchas felicitación en facebook .

De nuevo nada que hacer …

Las 8 las 9 las 10 y nada

Pero dando las 11 de la mañana me lavante me bañe y Sali de mi casa , en taxi claro .

-a la Push por favor - le dije al chofer

Primero a ver a mi primo Jacob y luego iria por los obsequios .

Después de 20 minutos llege a la push y 5 min después ya estaba en el porche de la casa.

Toc toc toc

Toque y nada

Toc toc toc

Y de nuevo nada

Toc toc toc

Y alguien abrió la puerta

-aleluya – dije

-Bells –grito mientras sentía que volaba en el aire

-bajame o te quedaras sin prima –dije mientras intentaba respirar , Jacob tenia la misma fuerza que Emmett

Jacob mi primo , me entere de el hace ya mas de un año , había ido de visita a casa en ese momento mis papas me dijeron que era mi primo .

-quien es Jacob – decía la voz de una mujer el la planta alta la que edintifique como Leah

-mi prima amor – le repondio el

-bueno me apuro se ve que estas muy ocupado – me burle puesto que ya sabia a lo que me refería

-pues técnicamente ya estábamos acabando cuando tocaste – me dijo

-bueno solo vengo a darte tu feliz navidad –le dije

-pero creo que el regalo que te compre no servirá mucho , debería haber comprado una caja de anticonceptivos – me burle

-bueno ya se te adelantaron , tu lindo hermanito , ya se adelanto-dijo enseñándome el regalo que le dieron

-jaja y por lo que veo ya ya le isite su primer uso – dije mostrándole que el paquete ya estaba abierto

-bueno , este , tu sabes no ya no nos daba tiempo ir a la farmacia –dijo avergonzado

-bueno toma – dije entregándole su regalo

-gracias-

-este es de Billy -dije dandole el otro regalo

-ahora me retiro los dejo que acaben –dije riéndome

-gracias primita –burlo

-ADIOS LEAH!-grite para que me escuchara

-JACOB!-oi su linda repuesta desde el sugundo piso

-ahora si me voy no quiero ver como tu novia te mata-dije y Sali por la puerta

Llame otro taxi , a excepción de que este se tardo mil años .

-a el centro comercial – le dije

El camino fue rápido , pero silencioso , iba observando todo lo verde de este pueblo , era hermoso .

Cuando llegue había mucha gente …

Fui primero a comprar los regalos de mis papas , para mi mama un lionndo perfume , y para mi papa un traje .

Después fui por el regalo de Emmett , no fue difícil , le compre un xbox 360 kinect , un raro videojuego que no entendí , y para mi intercambio compre una pulsera de dama me gusto mucho era de LV , para hombre compre una cosa que me recordaba mucho a mi infancia con Edward.

Cuando acabe de comprar los regalos me fui a esperar un taxi , estaba viendo las tiendas por fuera pues ya era tarde y la mayoría ya estaban cerrando puesto que era Navidad.

Cuando pase frente a la tienda de bebes , se me ocurrió que podría comprarle algo a el bebe de Tanya .

Entre en la tienda y había muchas cosas lindas para bebes , un lado de mi que nadie (a excepción de una persona) conocía , me encantan los bebes , siempre e soñado con tener una familia y con mis hijos .

Pase por varios pasillos , todo era lindo , rosa , azul , amarillo . pero cuando pase junto a a un osito de peluche , sin pensarlo lo tome y fui directo a pagarlo, era muy pesado puesto que media como 1.30 , deje todas las cosas que traia en el suelo y marque el primer numero telefónico que se me vino a la mente .

Pii pii pii , Lo sentimos el numero que Uds. marco no esta disponible.-dijo las voz de tras del teléfono .

Ash pero si Emmett me las va a pagar .

Ahora estaba entre irme caminando a mi casa o tomar un taxi .

No pensé dos veces y fui por la segunda opción , pero no sabia en que lugar se tomaba un taxi a si que le pregunte a una señora que vi :_

-disculpe , me podría decir donde puedo tomar un taxi –le pregunte

-das la vuelta en la zapatería y ahí esta la zona de taxis –dijo muy amablente

-gracias –

Camine mucho pero no había ninguna zapatería .

No veía muy bien gracias al enorme oso que llevaba en mis brazos .

Cuando senti que tropeze con alguien , solo cerre mis ojos para no sentir tanto el golpe , pero nunca llego , en vez de eso me encontré con unos brazos rodeando mi cintura .

-estas bien – pregunto el hombre que ahora me sostenía

-si –respondi no muy segura de mi respuesta

Me sentía incomoda en la posición que estaba , a lo que esa persona se dio cuenta y me dejo pararme , cuando estaba en el suelo le agradeci .

-mm este gracias-le dije

- si de que – me dijo el

No me atrevi a mirar a la persona que estaba frente a mi , pero algo me decía que tenia que hacerlo .

Cuando mire lo unico que vi fue la extrema belleza que tenia el .

-Bella?- pregunto

Pero , pero como sabia mi nombre ese hombre

-si , pero tu como sabes mi nombre ?-pregunte confundida

El a respuesta solo se rio , pero que rayos era tan gracioso?

-Bella soy yo no me recuerdas –dijo ofendido

En ese momento vi sus hermosos ojos que a solo una persona se los había visto.

-Edward –dije

-si mi princesa en persona –dijo usando mi apodo que ya nadien me decía

En ese momento me eche a sus brazos y lo abrase , tenia tanto que no lo veía y era perfecto , había cambiado mucho , pero seguía siendo el hombre del cual daría todo .

-te extrañe- dijo en mi oído

-yo igual-le dije al borde de las lagrimas

-no llores mi vida , ahora ya estoy contigo – dijo tranquilizándome

-lo se , pero lloro de alegría ¡te extrañe mucho!-le dije

-Edward ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto la voz de una mujer

En ese momento una mujer de cabellara rubia salió tras de el .

-Tanya ?-pregunte

-Bella! – dijo reconociéndome

Pero había lago raro ella estaba cargando un bebe .

-o lo siento , te presento a nuestro hijo –dijo Tanya con una sonrisa

En ese momento todo cobro sentido .

Edward y Tanya eran padres , cuando saque mis conclusiones , todo mi mundo se derrumbo .

Senti nieve caer en mi rostro y todo se volvió negro …..

Una luz me despertó y también una vocecilla .

-Bella –pregunta

-que le isiste grandísimo idiota –decia

-Alice, juro que no le hice nada –decia la otra .

Esperen un momento Alice?

En ese momento me levante de la cama y vi a Edward y Tanya de un lado , entonces no era un sueño , ellos estaban juntos ahora .

Eso me dolia , y me solte a llorar .

-Bella no llores por favor-dijo Edward acercándose

-no Edward quedate donde estas – dije dolida

-pero Bella…-

-pero nada –dije con mi orgullo

-o Bella estas bien –decia Alice

-si gracias Alice –dije dándole una mirada que ella solo conocía

-bueno , todos fuera –dijo mi amiga

A esto todos a excepción de Edward salieron de la habitación

-me temo hermanito que esta vez no podras quedarte –le dijo Alice

-pero Alice yo necesito estar con ella –le dijo Edward

-bueno eso lo hubieras pensando antes de tener un hijo – dijo mi amiga

A esto Edward salió de la habitación

-lo siento –dijo

-no es tu culpa Alice –dije limpiándome mis ultimas lagrimas

-te extrañe amiga –dijo abrazandome

-yo también –

-Alice , nunca se lo dijiste verdad ?-pregunte a mi amiga

-nunca –dijo

-esta bien asi ahora no setira culpa , podrá vivir una larga vida con su familia –dije dolida aun

-lo se –dijo

Paso un largo rato sin que ninguna de las dos hablara , pero tenia que decirlo a alguien .

-Alice , lo amo –dije y con esto me solte a llorar

-lo se , pero …-dejo la palabra a la mitad

-Bella, es Navidad y ya hable con tus papas , ellos llegaran a las 11, el tiempo exacto para arreglarte –dijo cambiando de tema

-gracias –dije , ella me reglo una sonrisa

Y asi comenzó la turtura , me peino maquillo y todo lo que pudo conmigo fueron las tres oras mas turturantes desde los últimos 5 años

Cuando bajamos todos estaban , mis papas , Emmett , Esme ,Carlisle , Edward , Tanya , también los papas de Jasper y Rosali , esta ultima estaba muy animada charlando con Emmett .

La noche paso muy bien , ignore a Edward toda la noche , paso el brindis el intercambio y todo , dando la media noche todas las parejas se besaron , incluyendo a Emmett y Rosalie , la única que falte fui yo , era la única sin pareja esto me hacia sentir como el bichito raro y mejor me fui al patio trasero.

Cuando Sali todo era muy luminoso , era hermoso ….

Los días pasaron y llego año nuevo , en esos días apredi a evitar a Edward , aunque me dolia mucho , sabiendo que el me buscaba .

Año nuevo fue mejor que la Navidad fue divertida , jugamos , brindamo , y cosas por el estilo .

Como antes lo hacíamos subimos a la acotea todos , con cobijas y almohadas , a las doce de la noche estabamos todos recostados y vimos pasar a la estrlla fugaz que cada año pasaba , todos pedimos nuestro deceos y nos abrasamos , y como en Navidad , se besaron las parejas , ahora Emmett y Rosalie eran oficialmente pareja ,me dolia a Edward verse besar con Tanya , pero el elijio su vida y por duro que parezca yo tengo que seguir con la mia.

Yo era la única que no tenia pereja ahí , asi que no tenia sentido quedarme, baje a al planta baja , todo esta muy oscuro , segui caminanado hasta que me encontré con una puerta , la abri y me sorpredi con lo que vi cuando encendí la luz , frente a mi había un hermoso piano.

Llege a el y pase mis dedos por el hermoso instrumento , me sente en su banco y pase mis dedos por todas las teclas, y comenze a tocar la canción que escribe cuando Edward se fue , era una tonada triste , el dolor que senti lo imprimi en esas simples notas..

-una tonada muy triste conociéndote –dijo la voz detrás de mis espaldas

Edward Pvo

Hace días que había llegado MI Bella , aunque me evitaba y eso me dolia , la quería no , mas bien la amaba y mucho , pero fuy un estúpido al embarazar a Tanya , aunque cuando paso no tuve razón alguna ni sentidos , ni siquiera recuerdo como fue .

Ahora me encontraba en la azotea esperando a la estrella que hacia varios años que no la veía , todos miraban al cielo , menos yo que estaba mirando a Bella , mi perfecta criatura , tuve que desviar mi mirada al cielo , ella ya no me pertenece y nunca lo ara , ahora yo tenia a una mujer que no amaba y un hijo ,

De un momento a otro Tanya me beso , como todas lo estaban haciendo , excepto Bella que estaba sentando observando a todos con dolor , de una momento a otro ella bajo , y yo la segui con el pretesto de que iba al baño , cuando baje la luz del cuarto donde se encontraba mi piano estaba encendida , me acerque y escuche que ella tocaba una tonada muy triste , cuando termino de tocar entre

-una tonada muy triste conociéndote-le dije

-pues no me conoces bien , cambie –dijo aun de espaldas

-claro que te conozco y dudo que allas cambiado –

-pues no me conoces Edward , cambie por tu culpa –dijo

En ese momento una ola de culpa me invadió

-cambie por que te fuiste de mi lado ,cambie porque ahora todo es olitario en mi mundo , mi amigo se fue – dijo

-siempre sere tu amigo Bella –

Después de esto ella se levanto y salió de la habitación , trate de seguirla pero ya no estaba

Ella dudaba de mi lo sabia , pero no le deje todo claro con aquella carta ?

Acabe capi :…..

Feliz Navidad ! Atrasada y Feliz Año Nuevo ! adelantado

Jaja bueno no prometi q iba subir capii en navidad x q sabia q podía no terminarlo

Pero aqi esta!

Espero les guste

Q les pareció su encuentro ? y q dira la carta wenw mis niñas dejen Review plisss las kiero muxo


	13. Año Nuevo problemas nuevos

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Bueno primero qiero comentarles q este es medio capii , pues Amoarobsten , me a pedido uno de año nuevo y pues q masq uno q tnga q ver con año nuevo! Jaja bueno si es un poco largo , espero q lo disfruten , este es su regalito …

Año Nuevo

Hacia un frio infernal , pero era algo de lo que debía acostumbrarme , anoche había nevado haci que toda la ciudad estaba blanca , era hermoso , pero en este mismo momento me encontraba bajo mi cama con veinte cobijas encima!

Hoy es año nuevo asi que dormiría un rato y luego bajaria.

Estaba empezando a consolar mi sueño en eso sono mi celular .

AAAA QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRIA LLAMAR !

-hola –dije malhumorada

-Bella! Que haces aun en la cama levantate!-mm esa era Alice

-Alice!-grite en el telofono

-si Bellita-

-porque rayos no me dejas dormir !-le dije enojada

-ai Bells , sabes que hay un sinfín de cosas que podemos hacer –pregunto

-si y una de ellas es dormir – le dije

-Isabella Swan mas vale que te levantes o voy ir a levantarte yo misma –me amenaso

No no no ! eso ni en sueños , la ultima ves que alice me levanto fue orrible

Flash back

Estaba durmiendo , soñando , con lo que alguna ves ubiera podido relazar con amor

Alice me había invitado a ir a su casa a jugar con la nieve , pero era muy temprano y no me quería despertar habían pasado varias horas desde que me quede de ver con Alice , de seguro ya se le había olvidado

Segui recostada en mi cama , y me adentre en un lindo sueño, pero algo orrible me despertó

ALGUIEN ME HABI ECHADO UNA CUBETADA DE AGUA FRIA!

-Alice!-grite

-mi querida Bella , era por las buenas o por las malas –dijo malisiosamente

Fin del Flash Back

En ese momento me levante como un trueno y me meti al baño .

-ya estoy Alice pasa por mi en 30 min –le dije y colge

Me bañe , besti y peine

Baje cuando me habían habisado que Alice había llegado

-wow Bella tu casa es realmente wow – dijo

-no tanto como la tuya –le dije

-empate?-pregunto

-ok-

Subimos en el auto que sus papas le habían asignado

-a la casa – le dijo Alice a su chofer

Llegamos muy rápido , bueno no vivíamos tan lejos.

Cuando entramos en el interior , todos estaban en la sala viendo la televisión , incluso Edward , Tanya y el bebe .

-Hola chicos –dije

-hola –contestaron al par

-bueno chicos apagen esa tele y vámonos –dijo Alice

-esta bien –respondieron

Apagaron la tele y salieron de la casa .

Y que les parece si revivimos nuestra infancia –dijo Emmett

Antes de que respondiéramos me lanzo una bola de nieve .

-o no sabes en la que te has metido –dije mientras tomaba la nieve del suelo y empesamos a jugar

Y asi paso un guerra de nieve !

Vi que Tanya se fue y Edward se unió al juego de un momento a otro todos se la agarraron contra Edward y yo

Corri a donde me pude esconder , osea atrás de un árbol

-sera mejor que corramos o estamos destruidos –dijo Edward

Me tomo de la mano y senti esa corriente eléctrica correr por mi cuerpo , corrimos dentro del bosque

-bueno aquí no nos podrán encontrar , creo –dijo

-mm gracias por salvarme de unos buenos moretones –le dije

-no hay de que princesa –dijo

Entonces todos llegaron y nos empezaron a atacar

-no que no nos encontraban –le dije mientra salía del bosque y corria al patio

-por eso dije creo –se defendió

Tome una bola de nieve y se la arroje

-oye se supone que nos cuidamos de ellos –dijo

-eso es por decir que no nos encontrarían –

En eso llegaron y empezaron y arrojarme bolas de nieve , no se que paso bien pero de un momento a otro Edward estaba abrasandome , pero lo asia por mi protección , en ese momento todos dejaron de atacarnos

-estas bien –pregunto preocupado

-si , pero tu lo estas –dije preocupada

-que acaso nunca te dije que no te preocuparas por mi –dijo

-si lo isiste no te escuche –dije divertida

-mi pequeña y frajil Bella –dijo abrasandome

-que se piensan quedar abrasados o van a jugar –dijo Rose

Edward y yo nos vimas y de inmediato entendimos lo que teníamos planeado

Tomamos nieve y empezamos a atacarlos

-eso es injusto –dijo Jasper

Y asi volvimos a empezar la guerra de nieve , isimos angeles de nieve y jugamos mucho , debía de aprovechar los que me quedaba de disfrutar al lado de Edward , dentro de unas horas todo volveria hacer igual .

Llego la tarde y Emmett y yo nos fuimos a casa , cunado llegamos nuestros papas ya están allí , nos cambiamos y nos fuimos con los Cullen.

Me dolio ver a Edward con Tanya , pero era su vida

Año nuevo fue mejor que la Navidad fue divertida , jugamos , brindamo , y cosas por el estilo .

Como antes lo hacíamos subimos a la acotea todos , con cobijas y almohadas , a las doce de la noche estabamos todos recostados y vimos pasar a la estrella fugaz que cada año pasaba , todos pedimos nuestro deceos y nos abrasamos , y como en Navidad , se besaron las parejas , ahora Emmett y Rosalie eran oficialmente pareja ,me dolia a Edward verse besar con Tanya , pero el elijio su vida y por duro que parezca yo tengo que seguir con la mia.

Yo era la única que no tenia pereja ahí , asi que no tenia sentido quedarme, baje a al planta baja , todo esta muy oscuro , segui caminanado hasta que me encontré con una puerta , la abri y me sorpredi con lo que vi cuando encendí la luz , frente a mi había un hermoso piano.

Llege a el y pase mis dedos por el hermoso instrumento , me sente en su banco y pase mis dedos por todas las teclas, y comenze a tocar la canción que escribe cuando Edward se fue , era una tonada triste , el dolor que senti lo imprimi en esas simples notas..

-una tonada muy triste conociéndote –dijo la voz detrás de mis espaldas

Edward Pvo

Hace días que había llegado MI Bella , aunque me evitaba y eso me dolia , la quería no , mas bien la amaba y mucho , pero fuy un estúpido al embarazar a Tanya , aunque cuando paso no tuve razón alguna ni sentidos , ni siquiera recuerdo como fue .

Ahora me encontraba en la azotea esperando a la estrella que hacia varios años que no la veía , todos miraban al cielo , menos yo que estaba mirando a Bella , mi perfecta criatura , tuve que desviar mi mirada al cielo , ella ya no me pertenece y nunca lo ara , ahora yo tenia a una mujer que no amaba y un hijo ,

De un momento a otro Tanya me beso , como todas lo estaban haciendo , excepto Bella que estaba sentando observando a todos con dolor , de una momento a otro ella bajo , y yo la segui con el pretesto de que iba al baño , cuando baje la luz del cuarto donde se encontraba mi piano estaba encendida , me acerque y escuche que ella tocaba una tonada muy triste , cuando termino de tocar entre

-una tonada muy triste conociéndote-le dije

-pues no me conoces bien , cambie –dijo aun de espaldas

-claro que te conozco y dudo que allas cambiado –

-pues no me conoces Edward , cambie por tu culpa –dijo

En ese momento una ola de culpa me invadió

-cambie por que te fuiste de mi lado ,cambie porque ahora todo es olitario en mi mundo , mi amigo se fue – dijo

-siempre sere tu amigo Bella –

Después de esto ella se levanto y salió de la habitación , trate de seguirla pero ya no estaba

Ella dudaba de mi lo sabia , pero no le deje todo claro con aquella carta ?

Jaja en el otro capi me comi ese pedaso


	14. LA

L. A .

Habian pasado 20 dias desde que lo había visto , evitaba verlo la ya que sabia que me dolería , había visto a Alice , Jasper y Rosalie , ya que esta venia muy seguido a mi casa a ver a Emmett , nos habíamos convertido en grades amigas.

Solo faltaban 4 dias para que entrara a la escuela , iria a la única escuela particular de Port Angeles , ya que en Forks no había ninguna y mis papas se negaban a que asistiera en la que se encuentra aca , también dijeron que iria porque Alice y Edward estaban en ella y les habían dicho que era un muy buena escuela , aunque dudo que lo hallan echo por la educación .

Ahora estaba frente a mi coputadora viendo todo lo que tenia que comprar para la escuela , no era mucho , pero lo mas difícil seria el unifor , si uniforme tenia que ir de uniforme , no sabia donde encontrarlo .

Imprimi todo la lista que tenia que comprar , y fuy a la oficina de mi papi para que me diera el dinero necesario .

Toque la puerta y oi un "adelante".

-hola papi –dijo dándole un beso

-hola hija ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto

-vengo por esto –le dije entregándome la lista

-o ya veo –dijo

Me entrego la lista en buscaba algo en su escritorio

-Asi que emocionada por la escuela –pregunto mientras llenaba un papel

-mm , esto , si –dije mentiendo no me emocionaba puesto qe tenia que verlo a el

-toma –dijo entregándome el papel

-pero papa soy menor de edad , y no puedo retiar dinero bueno no aun –dije

-por eso no te preocupes –dijo

En ese momento entro mi lindo y tierno –notese el sarcasmo –hermanito

-a no se te ocurra –le dije

-vamos , Bells va a ser divertido –dijo , nada que viniera de mi hermano seria divertido

Si esto será divertido

-esta bien , prepara una maleta para tres días –dije con una sonrisa de "plan de Bella".

-o no Bells no no no esa sonrisa no –dijo

-papi –dije

-si mi cariño dime –dijo , este sara el inicio de mis vacaciones

-espera –dije

Corri a la puerta y vi a Emmett caminar impasiente por la sala

-a y Emmet dile a Rosalie que tembien prepare un maleta – a esto el sonrio y subió corriendo a su recamara

Entre en la oficina , esto seria fácil .

15 min. después …..

Sali de la oficina de mi papi con una gran sonrisa de "¡Victoria!" , había conseguido lo que quería , ahora solo me restaba hablarle a Alice para avisarle.

Subi a mi cuarto y empaque solo lo necesario , no cosas de mas , ya que alla compraría un poco de ropa .

Cuando acabe tome el mi cel y marque el numero de Alice .

-¿hola?-pregunto

-Alice –

-Bella , a que debo el gran honor –dijo como burla

-que graciosa Alice –

-ok ok –

-bueno , prepara un maleta para tres días –le dije

-para ?-

-NOS VAMOS A ….

Alice Pvo

-NOS VAMOS A LOS ANGELES!-grito Bella

Sabia que los papas de Bella tenían una casa al lado de la playa de Los Ángeles .

-espera Bella, tengo que decirle a mama –le dije

-ok lleva el teléfono contigo –

Baje corriendo las escales y busque a mi mama , la encontré cocinando

-mami ¿puedo ir a Los Angeles ?-mama puso los ojos en blanco pero luego se relajo

-por fa –dije y puse mi cara de perrito y como era de esperase si funciono

-esta bien , mm con Bella ?-

-sip –

-ok pero tienes que llevar a …..

No acabe de escuchar por que estaba ya con el cel

-DIJO QUE SI !-

-Gracias Esme –dijo Bella

-si mi niña –le respondió mi mama aun cocinando

-ok Alice tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en 2 horas –

-ok ok estoy en hora y media en tu casa chao –dije y colge

En ese momento me acorde que mi mama había dicho que tenia q llevar a , o Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando

Edward

-mi niña que esperas para decirle a tu hermano ?-dijo , pero yo me preocupe por zorra Oops por Tanya .

-por Tanya no te preocupes , ella se quedara –dijo

Entonces subi corriendo al cuarto de Edward y toque la puerta .

Cuando abrio le dije todo directamente.

-Edward prepara tus maletas nos vamos a California –dije y me fui a preparar mis cosas

1 hora después…..

-Edward muévete , ya teníamos que aver estado alla –dije

En ese momento Edward bajo con una maleta en sus mano , wow Chicos .

-listo –dijo Edward

-pero espera quien nos va a llevar ?-pregunte

-yo – dijo mama

Subimos todo al auto de mama y partimos a casa de Bella en 20 minutos llegamos , todos estaban esperando .

-al fin llegan –dijo Bella

Vi que ella se tenso cuando Edward bajo del auto .

-el era mi condición para venir –le dije

-y…y ella?-tartamudeo

-se quedara en casa –

Suspiro de alivio y dijo para si misma

-esto será muy difícil –

Metimos todo el equipaje al jeep de Emmett , este se quedaría en el aeropuerto , tuvimos q sobornar a Emmett ya que el no quería dejar a su "bebe" en el terrible estacionamiento .

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y subimos al jeep , el camino fue un tanto largo ya que había mucho trafico.

Parados a la mitad de la carretera gracias a el trafico que había Emmett puso un CD y empezó a cantar .

**Life is just a party so come as you are,**

**Dress it up or dress it down,**

**Don't forget your guitar,**

**Just be courageous,**

**This styles contagious**

**Everyone can rock out like a superstar.**

Pero que rayos le pasaba ¡ESTABA CANTANDO UN CANCION DE HANNA MONTANA!

Antes de que dijera lago Bella nos entrego un par de ipods a Edward y a mi

-asi no tendrán que escuchar como torturan al gato –intento hacer una broma , yo rei pero Edward solo evito la mirada de Bella , note como una gota caia de sus ojos , eso fue bajo dije para mi misma.

Después de un largo rato viendo como Emmett cantaba y yo claro aproveche para grabarlo jajaja , llegamos al aeropuerto , unas personas llegaron y subieron todo al jet de Charlie , después subimos nosotros , anunciaron que estaríamos a punto de despegar , Emmett corrió a donde estaba el piloto y dijo que esperaran , después de diez minutos sono el móvil de Emmett y dijo que abrieran las puertas y en ese momento entro Rose acompañada de ¡JASPER! , me lance a sus brazos y lo bese

-no sabia que vendrías – le dije

-ni yo –

Después de que llagaran despegamos rumbo a California .

No sabia donde estaba Bella Ni Edward , estaba segura que Emmett y Rose estaban muy bien en el baño ya que hasta Mexico se escuchaba el acto que estaban haciendo .

-amor no as visto donde se metieron Edward y Bella-le pregunte a mi Jazz

-no amor no los he visto –dijo el

No supe nada de esos dos hasta que desendimos en LAX , ellos bajaron , primero Bella y al poco rato Edward los dos tenían cara de pocos amigos , pero no pregunte ya que sabia que no obtendría repuestas .

Llegamos a la casa y fuimos todos a desempacar , al dia siguiente las chicas fuimos a comprar todas las cosas para la entrada a la escuela, cuando llegamos a la casa los chicos estaban jugando wii , se veian muy divertidos asi que no los distrajimos y fuimos a preparar la comida mientras Rosalie bajaba todas las cosas y las ponía en sus respectivos lugares , Bella seguía ida , casi no habi hablado desde que llegamos aquí , estamos ahora cocinado comida , bueno solo calentándola , cuando de repente Bella salió dispada al baño , corri tras de ella , cuando entre en el baño vi que ella estaba vomitando .

-Bella estas bien ?-dije con preocupación

-mm si de seguro algo me a caído mal – se me iso raro

-pero Bella no emos comido nada en todo el dia –afirme

-mm pero e estado asi desde ayer –dijo , no le crei pues ella siempre fue una mala mentirosa

-dime la verdad –

-lo siento Alice –

Después de eso salió corriendo y no se a donde fue

Los tres días pasaron rapidos ,, Bells y Edward estaban igual , no pudimos hacer nada , bueno si .

Estábamos todos en la casa muriéndonos de calor , ya no sabíamos que hacer .

-que les parece si vamos a la playa –hablo por primera vez Bella

Todos eramos tan inteligentes , que tieniendo un playa enfrete de nosotros no íbamos a ella .

-echo –dije yo

Todos subimos a cambiarnos , Cuando las Chicas Bajamos _ellos _estaban jugando en el agua , fue la primara vez que vi a Edward divertirse desde que llegamos .

Las tres íbamos hermosas gracias a mi don de la moda , Rose llevaba un traje de baño rojo , Bella tenia puesto uno azul con detalles plateados , y por ultimo yo , tenia puesto un traje negro con puntitos rosas .

Cuando salimos los chicos se nos quedaron mirando , buena cada quien su pareja ,bueno Edward y Bella no eran pajera pero Eddy no pudo evitar dar una miradita jiji .

Todos nos metimos en el agua a excepción de Bella que se quedo en la orilla leyendo un libro .

-vamos Bella ese libro lo tienes de memoria –le grito Emmett

-lo se –contesto con una sonrisa malévola

No se que paso pero de un momento a otro Emmett tenia cargada a Bella un un hombro mientras esta protestaba .

-bajame ahora !-grito Bella tratándole de pegar a Emmett pero como era no logro aserle un rasguño

Jazz y Emmett tomaron a Bella de las piernas y brazos y la aventaron como si fuera una pelota .

-hay pero si están me las pagan –dijo Bella con furia

Se echo a correr haci donde estaban Emm y Jazz , pero mi hermano se lo impidió

-tranquila Bella –dijo mi hermano mientras la sujetaba de la cintura

-sueltame Edward voy a matarlos –decia mientras luchaba para separase de Edward

- Edward ?-pregunto Bella Mientras veía a la persona que la estaba sosteniendo

En ese momento se separaron de inmediato , como si algo ubiera echo clic en sus cabezas .

No isimos mucho caso , en fin Bella se estaba divirtiendo ahora , después de un rato de jugar en el agua Bella saco cuatros motos de agua .

-tomen una por pajera –dijo feliz

Obedesimos lo que ella dijo , pero Emmett nos llamo , mientras Bella discutía algo con mi hermano .

-ok ellos ocuparan una sola moto , asi que les aremos un bromita –dijo Emmett con cara de "peligro"

-voy a proponer un juego , dejaremos que nos tiren un vez a cada pareja , pero cuando estemos bastante lejos los tiramos y nos llevamos su moto ¿entran ?- no estaba muy segura , pero todos aceptaron

-que dices Alice – pregunto mi jazz

-no..no estoy segura , pero entro –les dije en fin esos dos deverian de tener algo divertido en su vida .

**Edward Pvo**

Bella entrego una moto por pareja , los demás ya estaban en el agua , Bella estaba a punto de entrar con una para ella sola .

-a donde crees que vas con una moto para ti sola ?-le dije poniéndome frente a ella

-al agua –

-pues no señorita –

-por que no , es mi vida no ?-

-si pero no iras tu sola es peligroso –le dije

-pues vete a cuidar a esa zorra , upp perdón Tanya –dijo burlándose

Ise caso omiso de lo que dijo ya que me preocupaba mas ella que la zorra aa Tanya .

Estuvimos discutiendo un buen rato , pero al final yo gane , empuje la moto asta el agua .

-ok agamos un juego , tenemos que tirarnos unos a otros de las motos , el que logre tirar mas veces gana – dijo Rosalie , no nos dieron tiempo de responder por que todos ya se habían puesto en marcha .

Me subi seguido de Bella atrás .

-ok ay que tirar gente –le dije

Ella en respuesta solo rio , me puse en marcha , alcazamos a Alli y Jazz no muy lejos .

-ok Bella , voi a darles un pequeño golpesito y tu los empujas –

-esta bien-

Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca les di un glope con la moto y Bella los empujo asiedo que cajeran

-punto para nosotros –dijo victoriosa

Después vimos a Emmett como a un kilometro mas lejos , lo alcance e ise lo mismo asiendo que estos también cajeran .

-sugundo punto para nosotros y ganamos –grite

De un momento a otro vi como dos motos de agua se nos acercaban , encendí la moto y me puse en marcha

-sujétate Bella-le dije , ella enrosco sus manos en mi cintura , poniendo sus manos en mi abdomen , debía admitir que me necantaba cada tacto que tenia con ella

Cuando estábamos a unos tres kilómetros de la orilla , Emmett , Rose , Alli y jazz nos tenían rodeados .

De un momento a otro estábamos en el agua flotando , vi como Alice tomaba nuestra moto y se la llevaba .

-VUELVAN AQUÍ! –grite

Logre escuchar como reian , y no se detuvieron hasta estar en la orilla , vi como entraban en la casa

-rayos –dije –nos an dejado en medio del mar –dije enojado

-son como tres kilómetros , no creo aguantar tanto nadando –se quejo

-bueno es eso o que nos coman los tiburones –burle , para cuando lo dije Bella ya estaba nadando .

Nadamos unas tres horas (cuando iba a natación un kilometro era casi una hora de nadar ) , bueno mas por que Bella se cansaba de nadar y nos deteníamos .

Cuando llegamos todos estaban en la sala viendo películas , nos vieron entrar y no dijimos nada ni ellos , subi tras de Bella , necesitábamos un baño , estábamos todos llenos de arena y salados

Me meti al baño y me quite la única prenda que tenia , y deje que el agua me relajara pero no funciono estaba tan fuioso y Bella también pues tenia una cara , esperen Bella , baño o no no

Cuando entre en razón me di cuanta que los dos estábamos en el baño ¡DESNUDOS! , ella pareció reaccionar pues se puso tras de mi , Sali corriendo del baño y valla sorpresa que me lleve al abrir la puerta de este , todos estaban con el oído puesto en la puerta .

-mm este nosotros nos vamos – y salieron corriendo todos .

Al dia siguiente estábamos preparados para irnos , empacamos todo , ahora estamos en el jet rumbo a Seattle .

Me meti en uno de los cuartos y me rescoste sobre la cama , cerre mis ojos y vi el cuerpo de Bella , era perfecto , sacudi mi cabeza de esos recuerdos , ella no era mia y nunca lo seria , tenia que hacer algo para olvidarme de ese recuerdo .

Llegamos en menos tiempo de lo que pensé , cuando menos lo espere estábamos frente a mi casa .

-Eddy – dijo la voz que mas amaba (notese el sarcasmo)

Todos en casa me preguntaron como había sido solo dije "bien" , después de eso busque a la razón de que estuviera con zo.. Tanya , pero no lo encontré

No quise poner mas cosas en el asunto y me fui a dormir mañana seria un largo dia …

Acabe otro cap

Bueno chicas q les pareció , q habarn donde se harán metido ed y bells en el avión , x q el vomito de Bella haha bueno espero q les aja gustado me tarde ah si pero no tenia ideas

Ai chicas puede q no actualize en un buen tiempo pues trone mate y cuando mi mama se entere me castigara todo , asi q no capp , pero prometo actualizar no se cuando pero lo are , puede q esta semana mientras no se entere mi mama tendre la compu pero no prometo nada ….

Las y los –x si ay un chico – kiero muxo uds mis lectres son la razón d q este fic siga haha …. Espero q meresca Review pliss …

Bzoz Chica Saga Crepusculo neny


	15. Primer dia de escuela

Primer dia de escuela

Bella Pvo

El despertador sono 6:00 am. , no quería despertar pero lo tenia que hacer , era primer dia de escuela , todos odiamos ese dia , el que siempre esperamos que no llege , pero siempre llega , estaba nerviosa si , tendría que compartir todas las clases con Edward y solo dos con Alice , eso se encargo de decirme mi amiga en el vuelo , lo que me preocupaba es como lo vería normalmente después de lo que paso en el vuelo, el dejo muy claro lo que quería , después de ese fin de semana lo trataría como me lo pidió , dijo que no quería perder algo muy importante para el , ja pero por suerte lo le creí ni una sola palabra, pues el había perdido al final .

Me metí al baño , fue un ducha rápida pues no tenia mucho tiempo , deje mi pelo suelo y me lleva la liga del pelo en la mato derecha por si la llegara a ocupar , tome los útiles y Salí de mi habitación , Emmett ya estaba listo , pero el entraba una hora mas tarde , pues era dos grados mas que yo , Martha me sirvió el desayuno , solo comí la mitad y bebí mi jugo , pues ya era demasiado tarde , hoy Alice pasaría por mi ´pues no había nadie que me dejara y no me aria con el chofer , eso seria llamar la atención y es lo que no necesito .

Después de esperar un rato Alice llego .

-hola –fue lo primero que dije cuándo entre en el auto

-hola-dijeron al unimismo

No me di cuenta de quien hiba hasta que gire mi cara , íbamos en el auto Alice yo y Edward , eso era de esperar pero yo siendo tan tonta no me lo esperaba , el camino fue corto , pues llegamos en tiempo record . Fui a la dirección a que me dieran mi horario , me la señora me dio la bienvenida y me entrego mi horario y un mapa de la escuela , que por lo visto era muy grande no se ni como encontraría mis clases .

Vi mi horario primero me tocaba literatura , eso estaba bien por lo menos no me aburriría ; vi mi mapa y me di cuenta que literatura me tocaba a cuatro edificios de donde estaba , me apresure a mi casillero asignado , era grande , tenia varias cosas ya , pero no sabia quien las había puesto , vi una nota , la habri y lei :

Bella :

Me tome la molestia (haha cual no es molestia) de poner las cosas que necesitaras en tu casillero , tus libros están ordenados el maquillaje igual y todo para que sea mejor para ti conociéndote hay dios que arias sin mi …..

Te quiere mucho

Alice

Bueno esto se lo tendría que agradecer me ahorro la molestia de componer todo esto .

Tome mis libros correspondientes y los puse en la bolsa de mano , que mas bien parecía mochila , pero bueno , tome el mapa y me dirigí a la clase a la que iba , iba caminando en los pasillos , ya no había nadie , eso significaba que se me había hecho tarde . corrí hacia mi siguiente clase , pero para mi gran suerte comenzó a llover ¡genial! , llegaría tarde a mi primer clase o en definitiva no llegaría .

Corri debajo de un árbol , no había otro lugar , por lo menos ahí no me mojaría , me quede un buen rato ahí parada hasta que revise la "mochila" que Alice me había dejado , estaba buscando mi celular para que por lo menos entra al Facebook y pusiera mi estado , no se ni que asia en esa pagina pero me había vuelto una adicta , pero lo que me alegro mas es que encontré un paraguas , ¡GRACIAS DIOS¡ , pensé .

Me puse en marcha , cuando entre en edifico vi hacia el reloj que había en la pared norte , llevaba casi media hora de retraso , corri hacia por el pasillo viendo los nombres de las materias en las , llega al fin .

Toque la puerta y la voz de una mujer me permitió la entrada , el salón era muy grande y tenia una pared llena de los grandes escritores , actuales y los de siempre .

-por que llega tan tarde señorita – me pregunto la profesora cuando llege a su mesa , su voz era dulce y sabia que no me iria mal.

-es que me perdi y después comenzó a llover – dije , técnicamente no era mentira

-esta bien , mm como veras ….- y la maestra empezó a explicarme su dinámica de estudio

-ok señorita..-

-llamame Bella por favor –le dije

-esta bien Bella , te sentaras junto al joven ….-y empezó a ver alrededor ´para buscar un asiento –junto al señor Cullen , el será tu compañero de trabajo durante todo el año- o no por dios que no lo alla dicho .

La maestra me señalo mi lugar , junto a Edward , el estaba perdido viendo no se que al fondo de la ventana .

La maestra empezó la clase , no puse atención pues ya lo había visto en mi otra escuela , mas bien puse atención a Edward , llevaba el suéter desabrochado , las mangas de este remangadas(asi se viste el q me gusta pero es su mejor amigo de mi novio –aii esa palabra me da escalofríos – no se ni como puedo escribirla pero hay a q conste q lo ise x lok ) , los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochado , su pelo estaba alborotado y sus ojos perdidos en alguna parte , esos ojos verdes me voltearon a ver y me perdi en ellos , su mirada era firme , pero dulce , esa mirada era en la que me perdía todo el tiempo cuando era niña , en la cual me envolvía .

Si tan solo esa mirada fuera mía , sin tan solo esos pensamientos , esas sonrisas , pero no eran mías , eran de la zorra de Tanya , ella mi amiga , sabia que no volvería a ver a Edward y ella lo tendría para el , cando llegamos a Forks revise mi correo y encontré un nuevo correo de alguien desconocido aun recuerdo cuando lo leí

Flashback

Llegue a mi cuarto toda cansada pero necesitaba aun arreglar unas cosas para la escuela , pero no lo aria sin música , prendí mi lap y busque las canción , abrí en MSN no había nadie conectado (haha casi en fin de semana no hay nadie conectado ) , entonces vi una leyenda q decía q tenia un nuevo correo electrónico , abrí mi mail y vi q no conocía el correo , su asunto era :para BELLS

Querida Bella , mi amiga inseparable mi confidente sabes siempre te envidie tenias a mi eddi a tu lado y todo lo que yo quería , y nunca tuve , pero sabes ahora tengo a Edward y es solo mio recuérdalo no quiero verte con el o la pagaras muy caro Swan .

Con cariño Tanya

Flashback

Ese dia me dolio ,ella era mi amiga , pero me di cuenta de que no era mas que una zorra .

En eso volvi a el mudo , pues Edward había desviado su mirada .

-bueno alumnos como verán a nuestra clase le toca representar la obra de Romeo&Julieta , los personajes serán rifados , ahora aquí –y señalo un traste con papeles –estan los nombres de los personajes los q tengan un X en el papel serán los que ayudaran a arreglar el teatro después de clases .

La maestra empezó a repartir los papel ,por fortuna el mío tenia solo una X y eso me favorecía x que no pasaría a un teatro lleno de gente viéndome , lo menos que quería era llamar la atención .

-ahora los personajes que menciona pasaran al frente –dijo la maestra

-Escalo , Paris , Montesco , Capuleto ….-y asi fue pasando a todos haste que llego a lo mas intrigante

-Romero y Julieta – entonces dos de los que faltaban pasaron , por lo que tenia entendido ella era Jessica y el otro se llamaba Mike .

Vi que Edward tampoco le toco nada asi que no seria la única que pasaría las tardes en la escuela .

Edward Pvo

Ahora sabia que literatura me tocaba con Bella y creo que todas mis clases , soy un masoquista , sufro por que se que ella no es mía y no la puedo tener pero me gusta estar cerca de ella .

-bueno alumnos como verán a nuestra clase le toca representar la obra de Romeo&Julieta , los personajes serán rifados , ahora aquí –y señalo un traste con papeles –están los nombres de los personajes los q tengan un X en el papel serán los que ayudaran a arreglar el teatro después de clases .

La maestra empezó a pasar los papeles cuando llego a mi no lo abrí de inmediato , pues la loca de Jessica estaba diciéndoles a todos que seria Julieta y que esperaba que yo fuera Romero ja prefería besar a un perro o la la perra de Tanya Oops se me paso , pero la verdad es que era asi , mi madre me dijo que mientras yo estaba el L.A. varios tipos fueron a casa a verla , y ya me imagino para que , pero era la madre de mi hijo .

Sin tomarle importancia vi a un lado de Bella a ella le había tocado un papel sin nada , solo tenia una sonrisa de victoria .abrí mi papelito y valla la sorpresa que me lleve pues decía : Romeo , no yo no iba hacer Romero no dejaría a Bella solo después de clases que tal si un loca le hace algo no no no.

Me voltee y vi a Mike con cara de "mala suerte será para la otra"

-Mike te cambio de papel no importa si no te allá tocado nada – dije

-pero por …-antes de que acabara le quite su papel de las manos y lo cambie por el mio .

Cuando lo abrí se quedo sorprendido

-pero si todos se pelean por ese puesto –dijo el tarado le daba una buena oportunidad y la desaprovechaba

-considéralo un regalo y no hay cambios –dije y me voltee

La maestra empezó a pasar a todos los seleccionados al frente , cuando menciono a Romeo y Julieta Mike y Jessica pasaron .

Y en ese momento sonó la campana

-desde mañana empezaremos a arreglas el teatro asi que todos los demás ayudaran –dijo la maestra .

Sali por la puerta hacia matebruticas , esa clase no me gustaba .

-gracias te debo una –dijo Mike antes de desaparecer

Camine por los pasillos llenos de gente , eso me desesperaba prefería vivir en mi soledad que con alguien .

Matebruticas estaba a tres edificios , eso significa caminar bajo la lluvia , no me aria ningún daño , así despejaría mi mente .

Bella Pvo

Después de la clase de literatura me tocaba mate no me gustaba esa clase pero tenía que pasarla, afuera estaba lloviendo , no es que no me gusta la lluvia simplemente me recordaba muchas cosas .

Las clases pasaron muy rápidas , al la hora del almuerzo tuve de nuevo esas nauseas causadas por la maldita infección y por mi necedad de no tomarme mis medicinas , pero bueno las tomaría desde hoy , llegue a mi casa toda agotada y mojada , esa lluvia recordaría llevar un paraguas en la mochila , ice mi tarea , comí , chatee con Alice y todos , me dormí temprano pues mañana llegaría muy tarde , me quedaría ayudaría con el teatro .

Un capi mas acabado , bueno dije q posiblemente no actualizaría en muxo pero no me dijeron nada de la reprobada haha .

Bueno ya vieron q hermoso es Edward con Bella y q zorra es Tanya ashh la odio pero x lo menos Edward ya admitió q Tanya es un perra mujajaja y bueno los vomitos de Bella son por un infección estocal i x no tomar las medicinas ashh pero ella dice q no le gustan aunq sean pastillas y ademas no podía embarazar a Bella eso si que no pobrecita no y además creo q hasta a mi me dio dolor de estomagó pensarlo haha

Este capii va dedicado a .Cullen , laubellacullen94 , Maya Cullen Masen, snsacion cullen , nany87, joli cullen Fran Ktrin Black Kaami Annie Cullen y todos los demás q me faltaron i q me dejan Review

Perdón x mis faltas de ortografía nunca fi buena con las faltas en el Word haha yo nadamas hacia i pes ni me importaba como iba si se iba mal pues ya q pero las mejorare .

Nos vemos en el próximo cap

Ls qiero muxo ….

Chica Saga Crepusculo neny


	16. Empezando

Empezando ¡

Los días pasaron y estos se convirtieron en semanas y luego por arte de magia paso un mes y pues las cosas no habían cambiado mucho yo seguí con mi rutina me hacia la invisible , aunque todas las clases eran incomodas pues todas las compartía con _el _, si ahora así se llamaba bueno para mi pues con tan solo recordar su nombre me dolía , aunque ya casi lo había superado , excepto las noches que venían a mi los recuerdos , esas noches lloraba y mucho , y también fue en san Valentín, fue un dia muy doloroso , recordé entonces aquellos bello momentos de san Valentín , de cuando éramos niños .

Flashback

Me levante muy temprano hoy era san valentin y quería estar muy linda para ver a Edward , era sábado haci que no lo veria hasta en la tarde ya que mis papis y los de el iban hacer un picknic fuera de la cuidad donde mis papis tenían una cabaña y pasaríamos el fin de semana allí.

Fui a prepara mi maletita de viaje era una bonita mochila de Kitty no muy grande no muy pequeña era del tamaño necesario para llevar mis cosas , me duchey baje a desayunar y como era de esperarse solo en la casa estabas Emmett y yo ya que mis papas tenían trabajo y querían dejar todo arreglado para su ausencia cuando llege a la cocina mi hermano estaba jugando con Samanta ella era nuestra nana .

-buenos días Bella –dijo Sami(asi le decíamos de cariño )

-buen días Sami –dije

-hermanita buen dia –dijo mi hermano con la boca toda llena de comida

-iuuu cierra la boca y bueno días –le dije aciendo cara de repugnancia

-ven Bella antes de que tu desayuno se en fríe –dijo samii

El desayuno estuvo muy rico , sami iso hot- cakes en forma de corazón y me gustaron mucho , después de desayunar subi a mi cuarto a arreglar mis cosas , no eran muchas solo busque cinco predas de ropa y todo lo que era necesario .

Termine como en dos horas , mucho tiempo pero quería verme bonita , ahora solo me faltaba ir a comprar el regalo de Edward y sabia muy bien que le compraría .

Fuimos solo Samanta y yo al centro comercial ya que Emmett se quedo diciendo que las compras era de chicas , cuando llegamos Samanta compro un mini pastelito diciendo que era su regalo para mi del dia de san valentin , el pastelito me gusto mucho y le agradeci , después fuimos a la tienda de Tiffany &Co y Chanel le dije a Smi que esperara afuera y ella accedió , fui a el llaverito que ase algunas semanas dijo que le encantaba , y también le dije a la dependienta que hace unos días fuia a pedir un marco con finos detalles , cuando me lo trajo quede sorprendida ese marco era tan hermoso como Edward , bueno no era comparación Edward era una i mil veces mejor , le dije a la dependienta que me envolviera el llavero , era sencillo pero bonito , le dije que el marco no lo envolviera para regalo puesto que le faltaba algo importante , le page y Sali de la tienda , muchas personas se me quedaron mirando como con cara de : que ternura esa niña parece niña grande .

Cuando Sali estaba Sami sentada en una de las bancas del centro comercial , saque la cajita de la bolsa y la meti en la sudadera

-Feliz San Valentin Sami –le dije entregándole la cajita

-no debis..-la carte antes de que siguiera

-no importa y si si debí tu eres como una segunda mami para mi –dije

En ese momento ella soltó unas lagrimitas y me abrazo

-gracias –fue todo lo que dijo

Llegamos a mi casa a las 5 y tenia el tiempo justo , subí a mi cuarto y tome mi memoria USB y baje a la sala de tecnología de Emmett , prendí la compu e imprimí una foto tamaño fotografía ,apage todo y de nuevo subi a mi cuarto , cerre con llave

Tome el marco que había comprado y en el puse la foto ,esta era de cuando habíamos ido a la playa de florida , estábamos sentados uno frente al otro y en el fondo estaba el crepúsculo , era hermosa , cuando acabe era tan hermoso el cuadro era perfecto y la foto me encanto .

Saque una cajita de mi closet y puse el marco con la foto en medio , la decore con chocolates blanco y rosas den forma de corazones y estrellas , eso solo en el interior , por el exterior de la caja mi mami me ayudo a decorarla con piedritas plateadas era sencillo , pero era bonito .

Cuando llegaron mis papas ya todos estábamos listos y salimos rumbo a la cabaña , el camino era a una media hora mas asi que iban cantando e iban por que yo no me sabia ninguna canción , y asi me la pase media hora hasta que llegamos.

Baje todo y allí estaban los Cullen todos entramos en la cabaña y nos alistamos para el picknick , este fue rápido , cuando llegamos todos dimos los regalos .

-Gracias Bells esta hermoso –dijo Edward al ver su regalo

- no es nada –dije apenada

-pero no se queda asi –dijo estirándome una cajita

-abrela –dijo yo le abedeci y cuando la abri había un pequeño collar en forma de moñito

-gracias –dije observándolo

-no es nada –dijo regalándome una gran sonrisa

-eso asen los amigos y siempre seremos amigos –dijimos los dos a la par …..

Flas back

Si en ese tiempo ubiera sabido que era un gran mentira aquello …

Pero paso , después de ese dia me aleje de el y casi no lo veía , en clases me asi la que no lo veía y no lo asia por el dolor .

Hoy era viernes al fin , dios amaba los viernes .

Sali de la clase de literatura hacia donde era mi lugar donde pasaba el tiempo libre .pase por mi casillero y recogi algunos libros , al mometo de darme la vuelta me tope con alguien y cai al suelo , seguida de mis libros , estos calleron encima de mi .

-como lo siento –dijo la persona con la que había tropezado

-no hay problema –dije levantándome

Al levantar mi vista me di cuenta que aquella persona no era nada mas que :

-Fernando –dije

-Bella , o lo siento te ayudo –dijo levantando todos mis libros

-o Fernando cuanto tiempo –dije yo con una sonrisa

-si yo digo lo mismo , pero desde cuando estas aquí –pregunto

-hace unos meses –dije

-encerio ? pues nunca te he visto –dijo

-larga historia-

-bueno desde ahora te vere mas seguido no ?-sijo con una linda sonrisa

-sobre eso –dije

-no digas nada mejor vamos al comedor , yo invito –dijo tomandome de la mano y dirigiéndome al comedor

Cuando me tomo de la mano las sencaciones de la ultimas vez habían aparecido de nuevo , pero mas intensas .

Llegamos y como era de esperarse todos comían y reian , vi a los Cullen en una esquina del comedor riendo , bueno todos menos Edward que parecía ver a la nada

-vamos –dijo Fernando sacándome de mis pensamientos

Nos sentamos un una mesa al lado de los Cullen , bueno mi amiga Alice salto de alegría al verme dijo que le daba gusto que yo volviera a ser la misma

Aunque eso nunca sucederá

-hola –dijo una chica bajita de pelo negro y muy bonita debía añadir –mi nombre es Bree , hermana de Fer , es un placer –dijo Bree

-mi nombre es Bella –dije

-créeme me da mucha alegría , conocerte , Fer lleva los últimos meses pensando y diciéndonos "donde podrá estar Bella " lo repetía muchas veces y por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte –dijo Bree

-callate –dijo Fernando dándole un codazo-discúlpala esta loquita no sabe lo que dice - dijo un una sonrisa timida

-o hermanito el loco aquí es otro pero por Bella –dijo Bree antes de correr y desaparecer de el comedor , para ese momento yo estaba roja

-mmm…este …-dijo Fer

-no digas nada –dije

Asi pasamos unos dos minutos sin hablar , hasta que vi a Edward pasar por mi lado y cuando estaba enfrente de Fernando le dio una mirada asesina y se fue .

No entendí que le hiso el pero para ese momento no entendía nada de Edward , había cambi

ado al mil , ya no era el mismo.

Pasaron las semanas y me había vuelto amiga de Bree y Fernando .

Alice y Rose , me mataban al ir con ellas pero me divertía .

Emmett y Jasper , eran muy buenos conmigo , exepto cuando jugábamos wii o otra cosa eramos los tres muy competitivos .

Ya era casi como antes , salía con mis amigos a comer al ver una peli , pero me sentía rara , ellos llevaban pareja , Rose y Emm , Alli y Jazz , y aunque fue difícil para mi , Tanya y Edward también venían con nosotros en algunas ocasiones , pero yo era la única soltera , todos se amaban y me daba envidia como se sentían , todos eran amados por sus parejas y yo no tenia ni perro que me ladrara , recuerdo como de niños los 4 eramos inseparables , yo quería pasar mi vida al lado de Edward pero no pude .

Alice me dijo un dia , que me observo viéndolos y con tristeza , que alguien me iba a tener y que lo que ahora yo sentía desaparecería pero que todo lleva su tiempo , que viviera lo que el mundo me daba y disfrutara de la vida .

Y asi lo ise , fui feliz , pera cada noche despue de ver a Edward y a Tanya juntos , me encerraba y lloraba , pero ya no lo quería debía de empezar mi vida sin tropezar con ninguna piedra .

HOLA!

NO ME METEN PORFA , SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON TARDE MUCHO PERO ESTABA SECA DE IDEAS Y ME PASARON MUCHAS COSAS QUE ME CALLERON COMO UN VALDE DE AGUA FRIA !

Pero ya estoi aqi de nuevo i no los dejare por muxo tiempo , ya no spero q les guste el capi .

Porfa perdóneme encerio no pude actualizar …

Dejen un review sii! Aunq sea para refrescármela x no aver actualizado hahaha

Ls qiero muxo

Chica Saga Crepusculo (el neny es alternativo solo CSC)

Bzoz i los espero en el próximo capii!


	17. Que Noche

Que noche

Ya había pasado un mes desde que retome mi vida , y me arrepentí solo por el hecho de que Alice y Rosalie me traían todo el día en el centro comercial comprando ropa que de seguro nunca me pondría .

Salí de historia i fui directo al comedor.

-hola-dije a todos

-Bella que bueno que llegaste -dijo Alice – estábamos organizando una pijamada como antes , para demostrares a Jazz y a Rose éramos y seguiremos siendo –chillo Alice

-no se Alice ..-no me dejo continuar porque puso "la carita de perrito " y por dios quien se resiste a la carita de perrito

-esta bien –accedí

-que bien bueno como es viernes los espero en mi casa a las siete en punto – ordeno

-bueno Alice , yo llegare un poco tarde ,tengo pendientes –dijo un poco preocupada

-no importa pero llegas –dijo mi amiga mega emocionada

Y entre compras y compras y compras pasaron los dos días , el viernes paso muy raro Emmett casi no hablo y en la casa se encerró en su cuarto y me fue a pedir un Dvd virgen , eso es raro el no ocupaba esas cosas , bueno no estoy segura de que los conociera

Prepare mis cosas para la "pijamada" , mi pijama que consistía en una pijama de short negra , muy corta , pero no quería morir en manos de Alice al no ponerme esa pijama .

Prepare varias cosas mas , solo por emergencia , aunque no se que podría pasar en esa casa. Yo me negaba a ir por Tanya , esa maldita , creí por muchos años que era mi amiga pero solo era descarada , pero consiguió lo que quería .

Llegue a la casa de mis amiga SOLA y con una hora y media de retraso ya que mi querido hermanito se había venido sin mi , y tuve que decirle a mi padre que me prestara su auto el cual no se negó , ahora que recordaba no tenia auto creo que reclamare .

Cuando entre vi a mi hermanito jugando XBOX , maldito pero esta me las pagara , no me había olvidado desde que teníamos que ? trece años .

Flashback

Estamos en el centro comercial Emmett y yo , mis papas nos habían dejado allí ya que tenían que arreglar una asunto y hoy era su descanso y les llamaron de emergencia , no dieron dinero y no dejaron avisados que si ellos no llegaban a cierta hora nos fuéramos en taxi .

Fuimos a comer y luego nos paseamos un rato , hasta que me pécate que Emmett ya no estaba

Pase dos horas buscándolo hasta que vi la ora ¡TENIA TRES HORAS DE RETRASO! Mi mama dijo que a las 5 debíamos de estar en casa si ellos no llegaban a las cuatro ¡ERAN LAS 8! Dios .

Tome un taxi echa la furia y le indique mi dirección , cuando llegue mis padres estaban como locos regañando a Emmett

-HIJA!-gritaron los dos

Yo llegue y lo único que hiso fue lloriquear , nunca se me había dado hacer berrinches pero esta vez fue la excepción quería lo peor para mi hermanito .

Mis papas viendo el espectáculo regañaron a Emmett hasta cansarse el no les hiso caso ya que estaba jugando video juegos en la pantalla que era tamaño pared , mi papa le quito el bendito juego y se lo castigaron tres meses .

Fin de Flashback

Fui directo a donde estaba Emmett y le di una cachetada .

-SI VUELVES A DEJARME EN CASA TE DEJARE SIN DESENDENCIA! –grite , no me importo que estuvieran todos .

Voltee y vi como Jasper Y Edward estaban tirados y riendo como locos , después vi que Rose se levanto y le planto una cachetada del lado contrario a donde yo le di .

-aun bebe por que fue eso?-pregunto Emmett sobándose la mejilla

-por dejar a tu hermana –dijo i se volvió a sentar

Vi de nuevo la sala donde estaban Rosa Emmett, Jasper , Alice , Edward y ….

-Alice donde esta Tanya ?-

-se fue con sus padres , y mis papas están en un hotel ya que saben como se pone esto y ellos se llevaron a Michael –dijo aun buscando algo en su cuarto

Por una parte estaba bien porque no vería a Tanya

Bajamos cuando Alice ya tenia su pijama puesta y yo también , sentía frio ya que mi adorada amiga no me dejo ponerme un sweater o algo mas largo como una abrigo .

Cuando baje todos ya tenían su pijama , la mas ridícula era la de Emmett , ya que esta era de bob sponja .

Baje y todos se me quedaron mirando , pero no por mucho tiempo , bueno solo Emmett y Jazz ya que pareciera que Edward me desnudaría con los ojos .

**Cálmate Bella seguro estas alucinando –dijo mi conciencia **

A que bien después de 17 años de mi vida te decides salir de ahí dentro –le espete

**Siempre he estado aquí solo que no me ponías atención-**

Ignore a Isa (así le puse ) ya que no tenia planeado seguir escuchándola

-bueno ya estamos todos aquí así que iré por la comida –dijo Alice

O no la comida no , la ultima vez que asimos esto juntos termine en el hospital con una severa infección estomacal

Corrí detrás de Alice no podía permitirle hacer eso .

-Alice por lo mas sagrado que tengas no la comida no – le rogué

-tranquila esta vez vez no será como la ultima , aun recuerdo pasamos tres días yéndote a visitar al hospital , Edward casi corría cada cinco minuto al hospital a ver como estabas –se reía , lo ultimo no me causo gracia , ahí era cuando todo era hermoso .

-esta bien Bella para ti tengo chocolate de todo tipo –dijo mostrándome todo el chocolate

-te he dicho que te quiero mucho amiga-dije mientras tomaba los chocolates

-lo se –

Salimos de la cocina , yo abrazaba mis chocolates

-genial Alice , espero que esta vez no salgamos corriendo-dijo Emmett tomando una barra de chocolate

-deja mi chocolate –dije con cara de furia

-pero Bells tu tienes muchos –puso puchero al estilo Alice

-no conmigo esa cara no funciona Emmett Swan , dame mi chocolate –ordene

-no-

-dámelo o Rose se enterara –lo amenace

De inmediato puso el chocolate en su lugar

-gracias-

Después de esto todos nos sentamos a ver la película que Emmett trajo

Empezó como cualquier típica película de terror la chica indefensa y los demás igual .No le preste mucha atención ya que tenía los ojos puestos en mis chocolates , había de todo tipo , pero las que más abundaban eran las trufas de chocolate blanco .

De repente volteé al televisor y lo que vi no era nada agradable, grite al igual que mis amigas , divise el rostro de Jasper , estaba calmado , Emmett tenía cara de pánico , y Edward el no se que tenia estaba como ido de si.

La película prosiguió y cada vez era más aterrorizante, Alice y Rosalie estaban abrazadas de Jasper y Emmett , yo solo estaba abrazada de mis piernas , tenia ganas de aventarme al regazo de Edward pero algo me lo impedía .

Los diez minutos que pasaron fueron aburridos y me concentré en mis chocolates , después de un rato me hostigaron y los deje en un lado del sillón ya que los únicos sentados en el eran Edward y yo , los demás estaban en el suelo encima de todas las almohadas cobijas etc .

Volví a poner mi atención en la pantalla y de un a otro momento paso una escena donde a una chica es la única en la casa y corre de quien sea que los estaba matando y la imagen de los horrible que allá visto apareció ante nosotros en esa enorme pantalla y de un momento a otro salte al regazo de Edward y pufff se apagaron las luces .

Todas las chicas pegamos un tremendo grito

-tranquila –dijo esa voz angelical, que siempre me calmaba

-cálmense todos – dijo Alice

-ahora voy por las linternas , no se muevan –dijo

Después de que deje de escuchar sus pasos me di cuenta de que estaba en las piernas de Edward

-mmm lo siento –dije mientras me trataba de poner en mi antiguo lugar , pero sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura impidiéndome apartarme

Lo mire puesto que la única luz que había era la de la luna pero era suficiente

-por favor –dijo

Yo no pude hacer nada , sabia que cuando eso terminara desearía mas y mas pero por otro lado quería estar con el .

Después de un rato escuché ruidos extraños como de ¿besos?

-espera creo que esos dos no juegan a nada agradable para mis oídos –dije , asi soltándome del agarre de Edward , por un segundo me sentí vacia pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando vovli a escuchar ese sonido

Baje del sillón y me fui acercando poco a poco hasta lograr ver la escena

-hei uds dos para eso hay muchos cuartos en esta casa –les dije

-déjalos Bella , no creo que lleguen a un cuarto- dijo Edward entre risas

-cálmate , que los dos sabemos muy bien lo que desearías a oscuras con ….-no termino la frase ya que Edward la interrumpió

-si Rosalie el punto esta claro –dijo

Después intente volver a subir al sofá pero me tropecé con algo y caí en las almohadas pero escuche el golpe

-Bella –dijeron todos al unimismo

-estoy bien –anuncie

Mientras trataba de recuperarme del golpe sentí que un brazo me abrazaba y de inmediato reconocí que eran los de Edward

-será mejor que nos quedemos aquí abajo , eres igual de desequilibrada que cuando te deje verdad-dijo en tono de burla

-digamos que eso no cambio –dije

Paso otro rato y me quede en la mía posición abrazada de Edward

-hei pervertidos por lo menos pongan algo de música , así no escucharía sus ,ash no lo tengo que decir me da asco –dije con repugnancia

-haber inteligente de donde se supone que pongamos música si no hay luz –pregunto

-mm de tu celular –

-aaa cierto espera –después de un rato empezó a sonar FIREWORK de katy Perry

-bueno gracias estaba a punto de largarme de aquí , y te llevaba de paso –dijo Edward

-mm que lindo creo –dije

Después de un rato Alice no llegaba

-ya se tardaron mucho no crees-dijo Edward preocupado

-genial , no quiero ni saber lo que están haciendo –dije de nuevo con repugnancia

-hei es mi hermana –dijo Edward a la defensiva

-es mi amiga –dije en el mismo tono

De pronto escuchamos una fuerte ruido en el patio , ninguno de los cuatro se movio

-Edward –dije

-Emmett acompáñame vamos a revisar –dije los dos se pararon y tomaron sus celulares

-esperen aquí –dijo Edward a Rose y a mi

-si no vuelvo , te amo Rose y Bella dile a mis sobrinos , que espero que sean muy guapos, que su tío murió por defenderlos –djo Emmett en tono de un Moriré

-Emmett-dijo Edward bajito –no moriremos – y se escucho un golpe leve

-auch –dijo Emm

Me acerque a Rose y las los nos quedamos observando con nuestros celulares ,después de que los chicos salieran tome mi sweater y el de Rose

-toma no nos podemos quedar aquí –dije entregándole el sweater a Rose

Salimos de la casa al patio trasero , cuando salimos vimos a Jasper Edward y Emmett buscando algo con las lámparas , Alice estaba sentada en un banquita , nos unimos a ellas .

-Alice que buscan ?-pregunte impaciente

-no lo se , están locos era una ardilla , pero se empeñan en buscar algo –dijo aburrida

De un momento a otro todas las puertas de la casa se cerraron , los chicos corrieron pero ya era tarde

-muy grandioso señor ideas , todo por tu culpa y tu "cerrar siempre con seguro " nos dejo afuera –le dijo Rose a Jasper

-lo siento es por precaución –dijo el

-ahora como entraremos aquí esta helando –dijo Alice

-genial –dijeron Edward y Jasper , después e un rato le quite la linterna a Alice y vi a Edward y Jasper , no tenían sweater , como no se congelarían .

-están locos o que , es Forks siempre deben andar con sweater –los regañe

No dijeron nada

-y ahora –dijo Rose

-no lo se –

-bueno creo que puedo abrir la chochera desde afuera , Jazz Emm ayúdenme –diciendo esto todos nos encaminamos hacia la cochera

Después de unos quince minutos al fin la abrieron y todos entramos en ella

-todos de dos en dos , vamos a Port Ángeles , a tomar un café –dijo Jasper

Diciendo esto todos salimos , yo me tuve que ir con Edward

-bueno ahora si creo que no dormiré –dije

-haha solo vamos por un café , tengo las llaves de la casa , una costumbre mia , solo querían que sufrieran , ponlo como venganza –dijo Edward

-eres malo , donde esta el Edward que deje hace 5 años? – pregunte

-se quedo contigo –respondió

Bueno cerré el pico ya que no sabía que decir , después de tomar el café regresamos a la casa y nos quedamos de nuevo en al sala , todos dispuestos a dormir

Nos quedamos solo Edward y yo despiertos ya que todos se habían ido a dormir en parejas .

-mmm bueno creo que iré a dormir , hasta mañ…..-antes de terminar Edward me detuvo

-que te parece si revivimos viejos momentos –

Lo pensé era una propuesta tentadora y muchos pero ..

-no lo se esto no no puede ser Edward tu estas con Tanya y me sentiría rara . no no puedo –dije sinceramente

-esta bien no te obligare , pero te quedas en mi antiguo cuarto –dijo

-esta bien –acepte

Subimos asta el tercer piso y entramos en un la habitación de la derecha

Cuando entramos , podía ver la mayoría de la recamara gracias a el gran ventanal que estaba en esa habitación , era hermosa

-wow-fue lo único que dije

-sabia que te gustaría , y espera a ver lo que no se ve –dijo

Desapareció de mi lado y fue a no se donde , yo solo me senté el aquella cama , después de un rato regreso y empezaron a verse lucecitas

-que ingenioso velas –dije

-gracias –dijo en respuesta

Después de que acabo de poner las velas en su lugar , vi las pequeñas cosas de las que Edward hablaba

Eran fotos nuestras de cuando éramos niños , donde estábamos en el parque , cuando fuimos al Zoológico entre otras mas

Vi una luz resplandeciente proveniente de un libro , me pare y fui hacia aquella luz cuando vi el titulo de el libro me sorprendí

-lo conservaste –dije

-no podía desecharlo –dijo

Empezar a abrir el libro a leer unos cuantos párrafos hasta llegar a la ultima pagina escrita

-no esta acabado –dije triste

-nunca lo terminamos – dijo igual triste

-no me gusta su final –

-ni a mi –dijo el

Deje al libro a un lado

-algún dia lo terminaremos? –pregunte

-puede ser , un escritor siempre le encuentra un final a sus historias

-pero esta no es una historia y ya sabemos su final –dije aun triste

Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada y asi paso un buen rato

De pronto bostece y el rio

-me voy para dejarte descansar –dijo

-hasta dentro de unas horas –dije divertida ya que no podía decir hasta mañana a estas horas de la madrugada

-hasta dentro de unas horas –se despidió cerrando la puerta

Y después de esto fui perdiéndome en un hermoso sueño …

.

.

Me volvi a tardar , lo siento , pero tuve un bloqueo y razones personales también , espero que no vulva a pasar no m gusta tardar tanto …

.

Q les parecio el capi ? dejen review pliss!

Bzoz !

Chica Saga Crepusuclo


	18. Llaves I

**Llaves I**

Después de nuestra gran noche, fuimos a casa esta vez Emmett no me dejo olvidada , adió no tener un auto , nunca había sido caprichosa , pero siempre hay excepciones .

Llegue a mi casa a dormir puesto que la noche anterior casi no dormí nada , a lo mucho unas dos horas eso era muy poco .

Después de mi larga siesta , Emmett me llamo para comer , solo comimos nosotros dos ya que mi papas estaban en un viaje de negocios y no regresarían hasta el lunes en la mañana.

-bueno que aremos hoy es sábado –hablo por fin Emm

-mm dormir tal vez anoche casi no dormimos –le dije en respuesta

-casi , pues a que ora te dormiste hermanita yo dormí como seis horas – dijo

Seis horas ! cuento tiempo dure despierta ….

-mmmm-solo un mm salió de mis labios

Después de la comida me puse a jugar con Emm en su XBOX que le regale , no fue nada fácil ya que no sabia muy bien hacia donde tenia que ir , yo apenas y podía con los juegos de controles , no había mucho que decir de los que no los tenían .

Y como ere de esperarse perdí , recomendación mentar "nunca apostar con Emm en un videojuego" , si perdi uno de mis chocolates preferidos

Antes de empezar la segunda ronda , el teléfono empezó a sonar

-hola –dije

-Bella pensé que no abría nadie en casa haha –rio mi amiga

-bueno aquí estamos –

-ok esto es rápido , vamos ir a Port Angeles ¿vienen? –pregunto

-mmm no lo se quien ira –le pregunte

-tranquila Tanya aun no regresa –dijo

Eso me tranquilizo el ambiente se ponía raro cuando ella estaba

-esta bien solo le pregunto a Emm –dije

-Emmett dice Alice que si quieres ir a Port Angeles –dije mientras el aun estaba jugando

-mientras no nos lleve de compras todo esta bien –dijo en tono de burla

Y era cierto ya mucho había pasado estos días

-a donde vamos?-le pregunte a Alice

-mm no lo se ,a ya se mejor traigan ropa para no se un dia –dijo y colgó

¿Ropa? A donde iremos , pero no me convenía ponerme a preguntar y negarme a ir , nadie es capas de saber que hace Alice

-Emm prepara ropa para un día –le dije y sin decir mas subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme la pijama que aun traía

Después de cambiarme y preparar mis cosas le dije a Emmett que era hora de irnos ya que Alice me había mandado un mensaje.

Después de un rato en el auto de Emmett se le ocurrió pasar por dulces , pero hubo un largo viaje ya que se le ocurrió ir hasta Port Angeles por dulces JAPONESES! (N.A esos dulces son deliciosos) , bueno valió la pena ya que estaban muy ricos , pero de regreso encontramos un poco de trafico y tardamos mas o menos una hora en el vendito trafico.

-sabes que Alice nos va a matar –dije

-tranquila, a lo mucho te llevara un mes de compras-dijo

-si y como tu eres el culpable vas conmigo –le dije

-jaja sueña hermanita –dijo burlándose

-sabes solo porque eres mi hermano no te mato-dije

-tranquila no nos ara nada-dijo

En ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular

-hola –dije un poco tímida viendo que la que llamaba era Alice

-donde están? Bueno no importa..-Alice me dio indicaciones y fue cuando comprendí a donde íbamos

-Emmett a la hacienda del lago –dije

No comprendía mucho porque íbamos hay , solo eran recuerdos dolorosos

Después de otra media hora de camino ya que Emmett se perdió llegamos , lo abrigue a bajar todo ya que por su culpa llegamos tarde .

-al fin! Yo pensé que se habían perdido en el bosque o que a Emmett se lo hubiera comido un oso –dijo en burla Rose

-por lamentable no –le dije

-bueno ya saben donde se quedan así que suban sus cosas y bajen –dijo Alice

Nosotros dos obedecimos y subimos nuestras cosas .

Bajamos en un par de minutos y yo le gane a Emmett jaja la fin le ganaba en algo

-bueno digamos que venir aquí fue un pretexto , así que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros así que podemos hacer lo que quiéranos –dijo Alice en forma ….

O NO NO NO esta noche no dormiría bien –me dije para mi misma

Lo bueno era que traje en iphone y unos ocho horas de música ahí .

-es noche-dijo Jasper –hubiéramos echo mas cosas si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido haber llagado mas temprano-dijo poniendo su mirada en Emmett que comía sus dulces

-oooo estos dulces valen la pena-dijo mi hermano –gustas-dijo estirándole la bolsa de dulces

-no gracias –dijo Jasper

-Emmett vámonos –dijo Rose

Emmett no dijo nada solo se limito a seguir a a Rose

-bueno l0o trae loco-dijo Edward

Esperen de donde apareció , bueno no me pondría a pensar eso

-chicos nosotros también nos vamos-dijo Jasper

-esta bien que descansen , supongo –dije confundida ya que lo que había dijo Alice no creo que descansaran

Solo rieron y se fueron

Me quede sola con Edward en la sala , el no decía nada y yo tampoco .

Después de un rato decidí salir al patio , era un lugar tranquilo , hermoso , el lago y la luna dos cosas espectaculares , me gusta , la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago .

Hacia frio así que entre a la casa por una manta , Edward seguía sentado en el sillón mirando a la nada, no le preste atención y Salí con la mata en la mano .

Me senté bajo el árbol donde muchas veces me había sentado a contemplando el lago , como ahora , era algo que sin duda no cambiaria, las cosas ahí no habían cambiado , como desearía que entre Edward y yo las cosas tampoco cambiaran.

No tenia sueño por raro que pareciera , pero quien quería dormí teniendo este bello paisaje

En ese momento recordé lo que Alice me había pedido , LA LLAVES , esas estaban en la casita , entre a la casa por la puerta de atrás y me deslice a mi cuarto sin hacer ruido , tome una lámpara y las llaves de la casa.

Empecé a caminar por el camino tan conocido hacia la casita , cuando de pronto alguien me tomo del hombro , solo voltee era a quien sabia que debía esperar .

-Edward –dije

-puedo acompañarte?-pregunto y yo solo asentí

Después de una larga caminata llegamos

-este lugar me trae lindos recuerdos –dijo observando la cascada

A mi también me traía bonito y dolorosos recuerdos

Flashback

_**-gracias-me dijo Edward **_

_**-por que ?-le pregunte curiosamente**_

_**-por mi primer beso-dijo un tanto apenado de la situación.**_

_**-entonces también gracias-**_

Flashback

Bueno de eso no me arrepentía , era un bonito recuerdo , ese era el primer y único beso que había dado en mi vida.

Después de regresar al mundo abrí la puerta y lo deje entrar

Deja las llaves en la mesa y entre el la habitación, sentí los pasos detrás de mi pero no le di importancia , vi como se neto en el pie de la cama y me miraba mientras yo buscaba las llaves , después de una larga busca las encontré , me quede mirándolas preguntándome cuales me llevaría

-las de la manzana –dijo

Lo obedecí y guarde las otras en el cajón

-bueno , nos vamos o nos quedamos –le pregunte

-nos quedamos –dijo acostándose en la cama

Yo solo lo imite y me recosté a un lado de el, habíamos crecido y mucho

-recuerdas nuestro primer día juntos aquí –pregunto

Como no recordar

-si-dije

-recuerdo que tenias tanto miedo de saltar por la cascada , ya al final lo terminaste haciendo -dijo soltando una risita

-bueno en mi defensa en ese tiempo veía la cascada mas grande y tenia miedo-dije

-también recuerdo como te emocionaste después de tu salto –dijo

-yo igual , nade para abrazarte –le dije

Paso un momento en silencio y después hablo de nuevo

-después nos besamos –dijo

Ese recuerdo el mas bonito que había guardado

-el primer beso –le dije

El solo me abrazo como un niño que tiene medio a un rayo y abraza a su mama

-el el único-dije casi en un susurro , que el si lego a escuchar

Después de otro rato en silencio se levanto y se fue a no se donde , creo que huyo , no estaba segura , me levante y me puse un short que había guardo hace poco ahí y solo me quite el suéter

Después de un rato llego Edward sin su sweater y se acerco a mi

-siempre ahí una segunda vez –dijo y estampo sus labios contra los míos

Mi cuerpo reacciono ante ese beso y lo tome por la cabeza atrayéndolo mas a mi , el me tomo por la cintura

Sus labios eran mejores de lo que recordaba , te tomo por las piernas y camino hacia la cama , me recorto en ella sin dejarme de besar , recorrió mi blusa con sus dedos y en ese momento me di cuenta que había llegado muy lejos .

Me despegue de el , tomando aire y mucho .

-lo siento –dijo abrochándose su camisa

¿yo había echo eso ? ups .

-no ahí problema –dije

Y ahí perdí la razón y me dormí

Al día siguiente me levante temprano dejando a Edward dormir un poco y me vestí con lo que había traído .

Después de eso decidí levantar a Edward

-levántate –dije mientras lo movía

El no iso señal de nada no se movió siquiera

Entonces recordé un bueno modo de levantarlo

-EDWARD , ALICE ESTA QUEMANDO LA CASA –grite en ese momento se paro como rayo y salió de la habitación

Eso fue muy graciosos , después de un rato riéndome el regreso

-muy graciosa Bella-dijo mientras se ponía su sweter

-era eso o no llegaremos a el desayuno –dije

-preferiría no llegar a desayuno –dijo volviéndose a acotaste

-hei levántate o me iré sola –dije

-esta bien –dijo

Después de tomar las llaves empezamos a caminar hacia la casa, llegamos temprano puesto que el sol aun no habia salido

Cada quien se fue a su cuarto , me bañe y me cambie , y como ya me abia aburrido me levante a hacer el desayuno , icé lago rápido y simple hot cakes , con jugo de naranja .

Cuando todos bajaron el desayuno ya estaba listo .

Después de desayunar y platicar una rato recibimos una llamada de nuestros papas

-hola-dije

-Bella te esperamos a las 5 en punto en el parque central de port Angeles –dijo y colgaron

Alice también estaba llamando y después colgó

-o estamos en problemas o ganamos la lotería –dijo Alice

Después de una rato partiéndonos la cabeza nos fuimos todos a nuestras casas , Alice y Edward estarían en mi casa a las 4en punto ya que dijeron a solo nos querían a nosotros tres .

Después de dejar las cosas en su lugar me puse a leer un poco , no sirvió de nada ya que el l tiempo se paso volando y cuando vi ya eran las tres y media , eso quería decir que era hora de cambiarme .

No me puse nada extravagante , para mi era perfecto lo que me ponía .

Cuando sonó el claxon de un auto Sali dispara a la entrada sin despedirme de nadie

-hola –los salude

-nerviosa –pregunto Alice

-si-dije

-ahora que asimos , la ultima vez que no os dijeron para que nos querían y no para que fue cuando les dije que Tanya estaba emba..-antes de acabar se callo

Sabia que iba a decir y no tenia porque doler ya no podía darme el lujo que cada que lo recordara me dolería .

Después e un corto viaje ya que el chofer manejaba como loco llegamos al lugar donde nos esperaban .

Ellos se encontraban sentados en la mesa mas alejada del restaurant , vestían informales así que no seria nada malo , espero c.

-hola chicos –saludo mi mama

-hola ma –dije

Hola renne –dijeron Alice y Edward

-bueno se preguntaran porque están aquí –dijo Carlisle

-sep- les dijimos los tres

-trajeron las llaves –pregunto Esme

-si-dijimos de nuevo los tres

-esta bien vámonos-dijo mi papa

Sin decir nada los seguimos , Alice iba mega emocionada , como si fuera la única de los tres que sabia que iba a pasar .

Nos subimos en un carro los tres y nuestros papas en otro .

Después de unos diez minutos el auto aparco , bajamos todos y vimos que era un lugar como una tienda .

Seguimos a nuestro padres y nos detuvimos enfrente de ellos .

-las llaves –pidio Esme

Los tres se las dimos i ella solo les quito el llavero y se los puso a otras llaves

-bueno cierren los ojos-dijo mi mama

Y volvimos a obedecer .

No puso las llaves de nuevo en nuestras manos pero se sentina mas pesadas .

-abran los ojos-dijeron todos nuestros papas a la vez

Cuando los abri había enfrente de mi tres autos, un Porsche amarillo , un rojo y un volvo plateado , nos quedamos en silencio y después Alice soltó un grito de alegría y presiono sus llaves indicando que su auto seria el ferraría amarillo .

-GRACIAS- gritamos Edward y yo después de de Alice , comprobé cual era mi auto , el Ferrari rojo.

El de Edward era el volvo .

Los tres nos subimos a nuestros autos y después yo baje corriendo a abrazar a mis padres y a Esme y Carlisle

-gracias –les dije a los cuatro .

-no hay de que –dijeron

Después vi como Edward y Alice hacían lo mismo, los tres encendimos los autos y salimos de la tienda .

-carrera a forks –grito Alice

No hubo de otras mas que seguirla y wow que estos autos eran veloces .

Corrí en busca de una victoria por aquella carretera sintiendo el aire darme por la ventana mientras observaba a mi amigo llenos de alegría por nuestros autos .

Ahora Emmett no me volvería a dejar olvidada y AMABA A MI FERRARI

.

.

.

Que les pareció…..

Que tal el beso de nuestros queridos Edward y Bella haha se me ocurrió viendo un programa de Tv haha

Que tal ya sabemos de que son las llaves , las primeras porque las segunda intriga haha

No tarde mucho esta vez , el capi ya estab pero no tenia inter !

Merece review ?

Haha espero que les alla gustado !

Nos vemos en el próximo capi ¡!

Chica Saga Crepuculo!


	19. Chocolate

Chocolate

Edward Pvo

Después de nuestros grandes regalos y de pagarle a Alice una buena cantidad por ganarnos todo volvió a la normalidad .

Tanya volvió de la visita a a sus padres y se comporto como siempre , sin ponerle mucho atención a Michel

Por desgracia tenia que dormir con ella , cuando con la que en realidad desearía estar durmiendo seria con Bella

Pero no por estúpido y no se como paso embaracé a una chica , juro que no se como paso

Tanya siempre quería que estuviera con ella pero no de forma amistosa , si no de forma en la que yo era la victima y ella me quería violar.

Después del día en que amanecí con ella solo en bóxers jure que nunca mas volvería a tocarla , ni si quiera un beso , y lo e prometido .

Esta noche Tanya estaba un poco con intensiones violadoras , asi que me fui a dormir a mi antigua habitación , donde hace no muchas noches Bella había dormido . me recosté y sentí su aroma impregnado en la almohada .

Mientras observaba la luna en el ventanal fui cayendo en brazos del Morfeo.

.

.

El camino a la escuela gue genial exepto por los cantos de Alice tenia un mes de ir en auto y aun no dejaba de cantar.

En el estacionamiento de la escuela estaba aparcado un Ferrari rojo alo que suponía era de Bella , se estacione a un lado de este auto y baje.

Después de tres largar horas al fin era hora del almuerzo.

Camine hasta la cafetería pero antes de entrar algo me detuvo

-Estudiantes de ultimo grado preséntense en el gimnasio –dijo el altavoz

Puff ahora a caminar hasta el otro lado del edifico , genial

Cuando llegue vi a Alice junto a jasper y Bella platicando muy a gusto con ese Fernando .

Me sente a un lado de jasper y el empezó a contarme sobre el partido de anOche , en realidad lo ignore la mayoría del tiempo , ya que mi concentración estaba en ese Fernando

El director paso por las puertas de gimnasio y se puso frente al micrófono

-estudiantes buenos días los hemos reunido para informarles …-bla bla bla , no me importaba mucho lo que el director decía .

Y asi siguió paso la hora del almuerzo y aun no acababa , lo bueno era que me sale de trigonometría , ya que el profe puso una peli horrible.

Después de oir unos , correcion muchos BLA BLA BLA , el director dijo la palabra que menos ansiábamos oir , no solo yo , sino Alice también .

-visitaremos la FRABRICA DE CHOCOLATE –dijo el director casi gritando

No no no , mire a Alice aterrado después de compartir una mirada de terror entre ella y yo volteamos a ver a Bella , y como era de temer , ella tenia ese brillo en los ojos , eso me daba mas miedo .

-se pueden retirar –dijo el director

Tome a Alice de la mano , diciéndole a Jazz que me disculpara que era urgen , el entendió .

Caminamos hasta encontrar a Bella en su casillero junto con Fernando .

-tenemos que hablar con ella –dijo mi hermana

-lo se

Caminamos un poco mas y Alice fue la primera en hablar

-hola Fernando ¡ -dijo con entusiasmo

-Alice

-Bella ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto mi hermana

-mmm claro , dime –dijo Bella metiendo algunas cosas a su casillero

-a solas –dijo Alice , mencione que a veces amo a mi hermana?

-mm me voy –dijo Fernando y salió Asia su clase

-ahora si Alice dime –dijo

-Aquí no Bella , vamos afuera –le dije

Por lo que vi no se había percatado de mi presencia asta que hable .

-pero tengo biología –dijo

-yo igual , pero tenemos que hablar , además no perdemos nada –dije

Ella no dijo nada por un momento pero después acepto

-ok

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento en silencio .

-nos vemos en el parque central –dijo Alice y subió al auto

Bella salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo y yo la segui , la rebase claro y podía imaginar su reacción .

Cuando llegamos nos bajamos y Alice fue a comprar helado

Vi a Bella bajar de su auto y dirigirse para donde yo estaba

-y, bueno par que me querían –dijo

-acompáñame –dije

Caminamos hasta una banca y nos sentamos a esperar a Alice

-toma –dijo extendiéndole un helado a Bella i otro ami +

-bueno

-este Bella , nos vamos a quedar en mi casa el fin de semana –dije

-mmm , bueno ok no iré a ver a Esme –dijo

-no , Bella no entiendes –Alice

-a , creo q no

-bueno lo que quiero decir es que todos , ósea Tu Alice y yo nos quedaremos en casa el fin de semana –dije

-pero , no podemos –se desconcentro – tenemos que ir a Seattle a la fabrica –dijo – son chocolates –y sonrio

-es por tu bien –le dijo Alice

-no es para tanto –dijo

Esa mujer si que era necia sabia que al final ella ganaría , ella siempre gano , pero por lo menos esta vez lucharía

-no Bella tu te quedas –dije firme

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-AAAAAAAAA!-chillo Alice –se comportan como niños –era verdad eso lo asiamos cuando teníamos como cinco

-NO –dije por ultima vez

No dijeron nada y empezaron a caminar hasta los juegos , se sentaron en los columpios , mientras se acaban el helado .

Yo me senté en el ultimo columpio y me empezar a mecer , no se cuanto paso en silencio , era insoportable .

-esta bien iremos –les dije

-SIIIIIIIIIII-chillo Bella demasiado fuerte

-sabes , pensé que después de tantos años no le concederías todo lo que quiere –dijo Alice cuando llego a mi lado mientras Bella saltaba de un lado a otro

-yo también , creo que caigo muy fácil , a este paso si ella me lo pide terminare comprando una fabrica de chocolates –dije serio , y era verdad seria capaz

Después de que Bella terminara sus saltos de un lado para el otro nos fuimos cada quien a su casa

Era miércoles asi que faltaban tres días para que esto se pusiera feo

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápido , hoy era la famosa visita a la fabrica , nos levantamos temprano ya que en la escuela tendríamos que estar a las 5:00 am , si eso era feo , por lo menos no nos obligarían a ir con el uniforme .no hubo necesidad de despertar a Tanya a esa hora , ya que se pondría de un carácter

Me bañe y me `puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con un sweater negro y tenias del mismo color .

Antes de bajar pase al cuarto donde Tanya dormía sin despertarla , me movi por el cuarto hasta llegar a la cuna de mi hijo , le di un beso en su frente y Sali de la habitación

Baje a desayunar , tenia pensado hacer un cereal , pero mi mama ya se había levantado y tenia todo preparado

-buenos días hijo

-mama , no te hubieras levantado , aun es temprano Alice y yo nos la podríamos a ver ingeniado –le dije

-no es molestia , son mis hijos

-gracias

Después de sentarme bajo Alice

-buen dia familia –dijo y le dio un beso a mi mama

Comimos tranquilos ya que era temprano y con la forma de conducir que tengo y la hora que es y no ahí trafico llegaríamos rápido .

Después de acabar nos despedimos de mi mama y salimos a la casa de Bella ya que pasaríamos por ella

Llegamos en tiempo record , Alice le mando un mensaje y a los pocos minutos después salió de la casa .

Traia puesto unos jeans pegados unos converse y un suéter azul , se veía hermosa .

Subió al auto con una resplandeciente sonrisa .

-hola

-hola-dijimos mi hermana y yo

El camino que desearía que fuera silencioso , pero no el lugar de eso Bella iba platicando animadamente de lo que aria hoy en la fabrica , ya que el dia anterior nos habían avisado que podríamos hacer un chocolate, dios creo que con ello Bella se volverá loca.

Cuando llegamos me estacione y baje para abrile la puerta a Bella y a mi hermana , solo me dio tiempo de abrirle a Alice ya que Bella había salido corriendo al gimnasio

Cuando entramos estaban casi todos .

Camine asta donde Bella y Jasper estaban .

-hola Jazz-dije

-Edward

Después de unos minutos Alice llego a donde estábamos y se sento junto a Jasper , a veces ellos dos me daban envidia , sus muestras de afecto eran tan empalagosas .

-Alumnos , como ya saben cada quien ira en su auto , pueden ir en parejas o solos , saben donde es la fabrica , ahora en orden hagan una fila para que les entreguemos sus pases , y recuerden pueden comer todo en chocolate que quieran –dijo el director

Después de ellos no se lo que paso pero ahora estaba al principio de la fila junto con Bella Alice y Jasper .

Nos entregaron los pases y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento , Alice y Jasper se irían juntos y yo iria con Bella .

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en el auto una voz nos detuvo

-Bella-grito

Nos volteamos a ver quien era

-Fernando –dijo ella

El corrió hacia donde estábamos , o hacia Bella

-mmm oye me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo en a la fabrica –dijo el

-no lo se , es que voy a ir con Edward

-mmmmm

-pero ¿Edward?-pregunto Bella –te molesta si …..

-en lo absoluto

-ok , nos vemos

Después de eso vi a Fernando con una sonrisa , y ella se fue con el , pero antes de que se alejara mas dije

-espera

Fui hasta donde estaban y tome a Fernando del brazo , era unos centímetros mas bajo que yo , haci que lo intimidaba

-no dejes que Bella coma mas de diez barras de chocolate , de cualquier tipo –le dije

-pero , ¿Por qué? –pregunto

-larga historia , no la dejes –y diciendo esto me aleje de ellos

Antes de poder entrar en el auto una mano me detuvo

-carreras?-pregunto Jasper

En el tiempo que vivi aquí , Jasper , Alice Rosalie y yo nos volvimos muy apostadores , por decirlo asi , apostábamos por todo , esa era un opción .

-ok –dije y subi a mi auto , por lo menos eso despejaría mi mente

Acelere a todo lo que daba mi Volvo , no ce cuanto tiempo tarde en llegar a Seattle , pero no me importaba mucho , en el camino me detuve a preguntarle a una señora donde quedaba la dichosa fabrica , ella me indico por donde , segui sus indicaciones y si , frente a mi se encontraba la fabrica de chocolates , revise la dirección y era la correcta , no había nadie por eso pensé que me había perdido

Oi un auto acercarse para luego frenar .

-rayos Alice hemos perdido –dijo Jasper

Rei bajito , si habían perdido , estacionaron su auto junto al mio y bajaron a hacerme compañía .

Estuvimos platicando de cosas tribales hasta que toda la gente llego y pudimos entrar , me fui con Alice y Jasper, Bella y Fernando venían unos pasos tras nosotros

La señorita que nos guio , nos explico desde como un granito de caco se convertía en una barra de chocolate y bla bla bla .

Pasaron muchas horas aburridas , después de un rato perdi a Bella de vista , era la hora en que estaban regalando chocolates , eso era malo , solo espero que Fernando alla seguido mi consejo

Después de un rato fuimos a la parte mas divertida por asi decirlo , pasamos a una sala con varias mesas y cosas , muchas cosas para el chocolate .

Alice Jasper y yo nos sentamos en una , un señor nos dio indicaciones de cómo teníamos que hacer el chocolate , después esto se fue y nos dijo que asiéramos todo en chocolate que pudiéramos .

Yo ice uno de corazón para mi mama , otro en forma de cruz a papa , a Alice le ise un moño , a Rosalie una zapatilla , a Jasper una bomba ya que estaba obsesionado con la guerra a Emmett un oso a Bella una flor .

A mi la verdad no me gustaba mucho el chocolate , pero como tenia tiempo me ise un piano , no se como pero lo ice , después puse a enfriar los chocolates en una cosa rara y la señorita me los dio en una caja sin antes darme su numero telefónico , bueno su futuro de ese papel era la basura .

Sali de esa fabrica ya que el olor del chocolate me estaba mareando , me senté en mi auto y puse a un lado los chocolates , puse música para relajarme pero no sirvió , paso un rato hasta que vi a Alice y a Jasper salir corriendo .

Salí del auto y fui a donde ellos estaban

-que pasa? –les dije

-es Bella

Cuando dijo eso entre corriendo de nuevo a la fabrica , busque por todos lados hasta que encontré a Bella abrazando a Fernando y llorando

Corrí hasta ellos

-que paso? –pregunte

-el chocolate –dijo Fernando

Sin decir mas tome a Bella en brazos y Sali de la fabrica .

Bella lloraba , incontrolada , no era la primera vez que lloraba por la culpa del chocolate

Cuando teníamos siete mi papa le regalo a Bella mucho chocolate , ella lo devoro en unas horas y después se puso a llorar , no sabíamos por que hasta que mi papa dijo que fue por culpa del chocolate , que su cuerpo no lo toleraba en exceso , y tubo una sebera intoxicación .

-Alice llama a papa y dile que este prepara de nuevo Bella y el chocolate –le dije cuando pase junto a ella

Abrí la puerta trasera de mi auto y recosté a Bella , no quería perder tiempo , no me gustaba ver a Bella asi

-que le paso –dijo Fernando tras de mi

-te dije que no le dieras mas de diez barras ¿Cuánto ha comido?-le pregunte

-mucho

Me subí a mi auto a Salí a todo lo que dio , solo oía a Bella llorar era el único sonido que oia , no había trafico ni en Seattle ni en Port Angeles

Llegue mas rápido de lo normal a mi casa .

Baje y de nuevo tome a Bell en mis brazos , ella seguía llorando solo que ahora se tomaba el estomago y su cara era de dolor

-que le paso –dijo mi padre

-tubo un serio problema con el chocolate –dije

No escuche lo ultimo que dijo ya que subí a mi cuarto , recosté a Bella en la cama y le quite los zapatos .

-Eddy te escuche llegar …..-no acabo la frase ya que entro a mi cuarto y me encontró acomodando a Bella-QUE ASE ELLA AQUÍ?-grito

-Tanya no es el momento mejor vete a ver a Michael –le dije

-no

-Tanya sal por favor –dijo mi madre entrado por la puerta

Gracias al cielo ella salió sin decir nada

Mi mama se sentó junto a Bella y empezó a acariciar su cabello

-cariño , como te sientes-le pregunto mi mama

-horrible , ya no soporto el dolor –dijo Bella y después abrazo a mi mama

-tranquila , Carlisle ya viene –le dijo

Después de unos minutos escuche a mi padre subir

-Bella ¿Cuánto chocolate comiste?-le pregunto papa

-perdí la cuenta , recuerdo q después de diez Fernando me dijo que dejara de comer pero no le ise caso i seguí –dijo

-ok , esto te dolerá un poco pero te quitara el dolor y te dormirá , tus papas están avisados , dijeron que vendrán en cuanto puedan –dijo Carlisle

-esta bien

Mi papa preparo la inyección , le puso anestesia para que no le doliera tanto

Tomo un algodón con alcohol y empezó a inyectarla , Bella solo cerro los ojos , termino rápido

-ok , toma tres pastillas ahora después toma una cada ocho horas –le dijo mi papa entregándole una caja de pastillas

Escuche como entraba alguien por la puerta y sabia de seguro eran Alice y Jasper

Me sorprendí a ver a Fernando parado en la puerta viendo a Bella

-como esta?-pregunto

-como quieres que este después de comer todo ese chocolate , demonios tu solo le dijiste que parara de comerlos sin hacer nada-le dije –por tu culpa esta así –dije enojado

-yo no …..-lo calle

-mejor vete y por Bella no te preocupes esta mejor con nosotros que contigo –le dije

-pero –

-vete

Antes de salir Tanya entro y quedo frente a Fernando

-Fernando? –pregunto

-Tanya –dijo y la abrazo

-esperen ¿se conocen?-pregunte

-si ase unos meses tuvimos un –callo Tanya un momento –pequeño encuentro y me ayudo con algo –dijo ella

-claro

-Tanya puedes acompañar a Fernando a la salía ya se iba –le dije

-claro –y los dos desaparecieron

Me quede con Bella un rato hasta que mi mama me dijo que bajara por un poco de agua para Bella

Cuando llegue al segundo piso oí ruidos que venían de la el cuarto de Tanya .

Me acerque con cuidado los ruidos pararon y se convirtieron en una conversación

-lo lograste –dijo ¿Fernando?

-claro el callo derecho a la trampa –dijo Tanya

-claro aunque yo te ice el favorcito –dijo de nuevo el

-gracias por el , aun no se como no lo reclamaste

-nunca lo are digo , tu quieres a Edward yo a Bella no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos –dijo el

-se lo se

-por que le pusiste como mi papa?

-porque así por lo menos tendría algo tuyo –dijo Tanya

Esto era un revoltijo , por que de Fernando , de su papa era tan confuso todo

-ok lo agradezco , sabes mi madre extraía feliz de tener un nieto , pero nunca se enterara –dijo Fernando

Ahora si q no entendía nada

-Michael saco tus ojos –le dijo Tanya

-enserio?-pregunto

No se lo que ella iso o dijo pero no lo logre escuchar

-tiene algo de su padre-dijo Tanya

Esperen , esperen , mucha información , como que de su padre? , no se suponía que era yo

Antes de poder escuchar mas baje corriendo las escaleras por el agua de Bella

Wow todo lo que había escuchado era tan confuso , por lo que suponía Fernando era el padre de Michael? Dios !

Subí a dejarle el agua a Bella , pero ella ya estaba dormida y todos se habían ido .

Me recosté junto a ella , se veía perfecta , tan apacible , estaba perdida en el mundo de los sueños .

Mientras la contemplaba a Bella mi cabeza empezó a darle vueltas a la reciente información que tenia .

No lo creía ,

-RAYOS-me dije a mi mismo

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando Bella me abrazo

-gracias Edward-dijo

Al principio creí que estaba dormida , pero luego vi sus ojos chocolates , estaba hinchados y un poco rojos .

-por que me agradeces princesa-dije , tenia años sin decirle así

-por traerme con Carlisle , no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado , creo que estaría en el hospital –dijo

-no ahí de que , sabes que siempre estar ahí , cada que te caigas i te intoxisques con chocolate –le dije

Paso un rato y ninguno de los dos dijo nada

-creo que me iré para dejarte dormir –dije levantándome

-no-dijo-no te vayas , quédate por favor –dijo

No me negué dos veces y me acomode de nuevo en mi lugar de antes

Ella se volvió a abrazar de mi y cerro sus ojos , sentí como su cuerpo se aflojaba , eso quería decir que ya estaba dormida .

Me quede analizando todo , mi cabeza ya no podía mas .

Me safe del abrazo de Bella y me fui a poner la pijama solo me puse el pantalón ya que la camiseta no la encontré y no pretendía despertar a Bella .

De nuevo me abrase a ella y me perdí en algún momento contemplado la luna

.

.

.

Oola!

Se no tngo perdón lo ce paso muxo !

Pero ya son las finales y pues ahí mas trabajo ! Puffff ya solo espero las vacaciones!

Acepto cualquier zapatazo maldición x no actualizar rápido !

Bueno q les pareció ¡? Se me ocurrió cuanod comia un chocolate hehe .

Mmm Fernando será verdad o no q duda …

Espero q encerio les gustara

Dudas

En el otro capi puse "_Cuando los abri había enfrente de mi tres autos, un __Porsche__ amarillo , un rojo y un volvo plateado , nos quedamos en silencio y después Alice soltó un grito de alegría y presiono sus llaves indicando que su auto seria el ferraría amarillo ._

_-GRACIAS- gritamos Edward y yo después de de Alice , comprobé cual era mi auto , el Ferrari rojo._ "

Tuve un error al principio le puse q eran dos porsche i era uno y un ferrari , me equivoque lo admito .

Bueno espero que les alla gustado !

Y ahora espero no tardar.

**N.A ya vieron el tráiler de amanecer! Fueron los 1:51 segundos mas emocionantes ! grite como loca !**

**YA QUIERO QUE SEA NOVIEMBRE! **

**Bueno para los q no lo vieron i los que los dessen volver a ver les dejo el link en mi perfil! **

NOS LEEMOS EN EN OTRO CAPI !

Bezoz vampiricos lobunos humanos etc…

ChicaSagaCrepusculo


	20. Papà

**Papá**

Bella pvo

Desperté demasiado temprano para mi gusto , odiaba la faceta del Emmett madrugador .

-vamos Bellis! –chillo-es día del padre …..

Diciendo esto me levante como cuete , no sin antes ver la ora .

-DEMONIOS A TI QUE TE PASA –casi le grite-SOL LAS DOCE CON CINCO –dije enseñándole el reloj que estaba en mi buro

-lo se es dia del padre ,daaa

A veces odio a mi hermano .

-sabes me voy a dormir , me levantare a las 7 –dije y me fui a acostar .

El apago la luz , pero en vez de que saliera de mi cuarto se acomodo a mi lado y me abrazo.

-hasta al roto Bella-dijo y se durmió

Genial –dije para mis adentros-ahora no podría dormir ya que tenia un oso abrazándome –

Pasaron varios minutos asta que el Morfeo

.

.

.

Sentí una luz resplandecer en mi rostro y luego varios murmuros .

-mira que lindos se ven abrazaditos –dijo mi ¿papa?

-lo se , me recuerda cuando tenían tan solo cinco

-VAMOS RENEE –se escucho es nombre de mama-no te pongas melancólica .

Poco a poco seguí abriendo mis ojos y tremenda sorpresa que mi encontré , mis padres

Mi mama tenia una cámara en las manos , mientras que papa los abrazaba

-buen dia –dije tallándome los ojos

-Hola cariño –dijo mama –como durmieron mis hijos anoche?-pregunto

Me voltee y mi a Emmett abrazado a mi , genial , ahora sabia , dentro de un rato tendré todo adolorido .

-pues Emm , bien –dije observando a mi hermano aun dormido-pero yo dormí con un oso abrazado a mi –dije

Mis papas soltaron una risita asiendo que Emmett se despertara

-mm –dijo mi hermano abriendo los ojos , nadie se espero lo que iso.

Se abalanzo hacia mi papa tirándolo en la cama y gritando .

-FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE!

Todos a excepción de Emmett nos quedamos en shock , pobre de mi padre .

-Papa , ¿estas bien?-pregunte preocupada por el

-si , por ahora-dijo intentando quitarse de a Emmett de encima , cuando lo consiguió dijo

-tengo a un oso como hijo

-JA! LO SABIA –grite

-demonios , sabia que esto iba a suceder , eso me pasa por mandarlo a el gym –dijo mama

Todos nos volteamos a mirarla

-tranquila mami-dijo Emm acercándosele- asi puedo defender a Bells

-eso es cierto Renee –dijo papa

.

.

Estábamos todos en el auto de mi papa , íbamos a la casa de los Cullen a celebrar el dia del padre, todos estaríamos ahí .

Llegamos y Emm me ayudo a bajar los regalos para los padres que hoy festejábamos .

Ya dentro el ambiente era alegre , como era de esperarse , la casa estaba decorada para la ocacion .

Dejamos los regalos en su lugar y nos acercamos a donde la sala .

-BELLA!-grito Alice y corrió a abrazarme .

-dios Alice , parece que no me vieres en años , nos vimos ayer –dije

-lo se , te extrañe –admitió , le regrese el abrazo , ella era mi loca compradora de moda , pero también la hermana que nunca tuve .

Nos sentamos en el sillón ,, comencé a platicar con Jasper , el era el hermano que quería , a veces , en lugar de Emm

Mis ojos se desviaron un poco , y vi bajar a Tanya tomada de la mano de Edward y este cargando a su bebe .

Me daba envidia y de la buena , ellos ahora eran una feliz familia , si asi se les podía llamar .

Segui mi conversación con Jasper , hasta que Alice lo reclamo .

Ahora estaba sola , me levante de mi lugar y fui al único lugar que sabría que nadie entraría .

Abri las puertas y las cerre , camine asia el banquito i pase mis dedos por el piano , ese intrumento era hermoso .

Sin pensarlo mis dedos comenzaron a tocar la tonada mas familiar que tenia

La nana que Edward me escribió .

Tan solo teníamos ocho cuando el me la regalo .

Mis dedos seguían tocando esa bella canción , hasta que todas las notas terminaron.

-últimamente e escuchado mucho esa nana-escuche la voz de Carlisle

Se acerco hacia donde yo estaba y se sentó a un lado de mi en el banquito

-sabes , paso mucho tiempo después de que que nos fuimos , para escuchas tocar a Edward de nuevo , cinco años , para ser exactos –dijo pasando sus dedos por las teclas

-pero …,por que?-pregunte

-no lo se , escuche por primera vez a Edward tocar esta nana , después de años –dijo con sinceridad

Me sorprendí ante aquel comentario

Antes de que dijera algo la voz de Alice me interrumpió

-bueno , es hora de la comida , vámonos rápido , antes de que mama se enoje –dijo Alice en la puerta del salón

Carlisle y yo caminamos hacia el comedor y nos cenamos a degustar la cena

Comimos entre risas por parte de todos ante los comentarios de Rosalie sobre mi hermano .

Terminamos y entre las mujeres ayudamos a Esme a limpiar el comedor mientras los hombres estaban en la sala jugando .

Nos unimos a ellos después de dejar todo en la cocina , entre las mujeres fue rápido , nuestras mamas se pusieron a platicar de cosas sin importancia , paredes , decoración , vestidos , maquillaje , parís etc.

Rose y Alli conversaban muy plácidamente sobre ropa , Emm y Jazz jugaban XBOX y nuestros papas se habían ido a la biblioteca , Tanya y Edward platicaban mientras Edward le daba su biberón a Michael , esa escena era muy tierna , el es un padre ejemplar .

Y yo que hacia , nada solo observar , genial .

Pasamos mucho tiempo, hasta que Alice hablo

-ES HORA DE LOS REGALOS ¡!-grito

Todos estaban ahora tomando los regalos , yo tome los míos y los empezamos a repartir , dijimos felicidades y esas cosas , hasta que Tanya dijo

-Edward te tengo una sorpresa –dijo ella

Todos miramos a Tanya , ella tenia , tenia a su hijo en brazos y este tenia una cajita en las manos , caminaron hacia Edward que momentos atrás abrazaba a su padre.

Ella acerco al niño hacia Edward y dijo

-API

Todos nos quedamos en shock , no dijimos nada , todo era silencio , pero nadie se imagino que paso .

Edward salió casi corriendo de la casa , tomo su auto y lo encendió y partió

Tanya salió corriendo y grito a todo pulmon

-EDWARD REGRESA AHORA! –esa mujer si que tenia pulmones fuertes , casi me revienta los tímpanos .

-RAYOS –me dije

Me acerque a mi papa y dije

-me llevo tu auto no me esperes –dije y tome las llaves de su auto

Salí disparada en el auto tratando de seguir al Volvo , cuando al fin Sali de de el camino para entra a casa de los Cullen , vi un Volvo alejarse a toda velocidad

Pise a fondo el acelerador , y lo logre , el Volvo ahora estaba a unos cuantos metros ,

Lo segui , el camino era confuso , lo mejor es que aun era de dia .

El volvo seguia avanzando , hasta tomar un camino al lado de la carretera ,tome el mismo camino , después de unos metros la carretera se termino y era terracería , pero el camino estaba marcado .

Seguí hasta llegar a donde el Volvo estaba estacionado

Vi a Edward bajar y adentrase en el bosque

-genial –pensé –me adentraría en el bosque .

Lo bueno es que no llevaba zapatos altos si no tenis y corrí antes de perder el rastro .s altos si no tenis .

Corrí hacia donde vi a Edward , me metí en el bosque rogando por no caer , lo empecé a buscar con la mirada , lo vi caminar y corrí antes de perder el rastro,

No me acerque mucho o el , lo segui .

Camine mucho tiempo , en realidad no se cuanto paso , pero me caí tres veces , tenia varias rasgaduras en mi piel , y varias ramitas en mi pelo , pero no me importo .

Segui y segui , por mas tiempo , siempre detrás de el , me sorprende que no me hubiera perdido .vi una luz frente a mi , y después a Edward meterse en la luz , corrí y me fascino lo que encontré

Frente a mi estaba un prado , lleno de flores de todos los colores , pero las mas abundantes eran las violetas , en medio del prado estaba Edward recostado , poco a poco .

Me senté frente a el

-es un lugar hermoso -admití

El pego un salto y se puso de pie quedando frente a mi

-pero que demonios Bella –dijo –me asustaste , ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto

-te seguí después de que saliste así de la casa –dije

El no dijo nada y se sentó frente a mi

-que demonios te pasa Edward –dije –como se te ocurre salir asi después de que TU hijo te dijera papa?-le pregunte

-se supone que cuando un niño ase eso , uno revienta de felicidad , pero tu saliste corriendo –grite

El no dijo nada y quedo en silencio , levante mi vista y me fije en algo se estaba haciendo de noche .

-esa palabra no me corresponde

-que?-pregunte

-ESA MALDITA PLABRA NO ME CORRESPONDE BELLA –estallo

No entendí nada

-se supone que dices papa , a alguien que lo es –dijo

-es tu hijo no….

-no Bella es no es MI hijo –dijo

Me quede en shock , que demonios decía

-pero que dices-dije poniéndome de pie

-lo que oíste , no lo es

-como dices eso ¡! –grite

-ase unos días me entere de ellos , por los labios de Tanya y de Fe….

No termino la frase porque comenzó a llover

-genial –dije bajito

-vamos –dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndonos hacia el otro lado del claro

-pero , allí no están los autos –dije

-y quien dijo que íbamos a los autos

Deje que me llevara , caminamos como media hora hasta que entramos a un lugar muy conocido .

-la cabaña-dije

-sep , descubri el prado después de venir aquí y perderme-admitio apenado

Caminamos ahora todos empapados , hasta la puerta de la cabaña , se inclino hacia una macetita y saco una llave

-wow

-siempre ahí que ser precavidos –dijo con una sonrisa

Entramos en la cabaña y fui directo al cuarto , saque ropa seca y me cambie .

Sali de la habitación y le entregue a Edward una camisa la mas grande

-mm no tengo otra cosa –dije

El sin problema se desiso de la que traía y de sus pantalones , FRENTE A MI

Lo único que ise fue mirarlo , el no dijo nada , de nuevo me tomo de la mano y dijo

-vamos a descansar , mañana iremos por los autos

-que bien que dije que no me esperaran

El ríos bajito i nos recostamos en la cama , me abrazo y me eche en brazos del Morfeo

.

.

.

Un nuevo capi !

Antes que nada este capi va dedicado a todos los papas del mundo

FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE !

Ahora se

Q les pareció? Bella ya se entero , uuuu!

Q creen q pase ahora? Wow pobre Edward! Ahora sufre xq su NO hijo le dijo papa!

Dejen review!

A q const q no me tarde ! pero no prometo nada para la próxima !

Me voi son mas las tres AM! I la verdad empezare a escribir el siguiente capi! La inspiración me llega en la madrugada hehehe

Bzoz

Chica Saga Crepusculo


	21. Nubes I

Nubes I

Bella Pvo

_Tres meses después _

Manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Forks , después de un tiempo aquí no era difícil aprenderse cada calle de este pequeño lugar .

Tome la 101 para llegar a Port Angeles , tenia que estar lejos de Forks , no podía arriesgasme a estar ahí .

Llegando a Port Angeles doble en South Lincoln Street , avense unas cuantas cuadras y llege a mi destino _Drake's U-Bake_* una pequeño lugar donde sirven unas deliciosas pizzas .

Entre en el pequeño lugar , pero grata sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi a Jacob sentado en una de las mesas completamente solo ; camine hasta donde el y al parecer el también se sorprendió con mi presencia .

-BELLA!-dijo y se para para darme un gran abrazo , me di cuanta e eso cuando mis pies ya no estaban en el suelo y empeze a dar de vueltas en el aire.

-JAKE BAJAME AHORA –dije

-ups

Cuando sentí mis pies en el suelo , camine hasta la silla de la mesa donde estaba Jake , el iso lo mismo que yo

-y ¿Qué haces en Port Angeles?-pregunto este

-puff , larga historia ¿y tu?

-haha-rio un poco- me salvo de Billy quería acompañara a Sue al salón de belleza ¡-dijo con horror – no dijo mas y Sali disparado de mi casa y eme aquí

-wow

Pedi una pizza , solo comi dos rebanadas ya que mi adorado primo se comio toda la demás , terminamos y nos fuimos al parque que estaba mas cerca .

-entonces..-comenzo el –ahora si me vas a decir que haces aquí?-pregunto

Pensé un momento y después le respondi

-Alice

-¿Alice?

-sep , ella me a organizado una fista de cumpleaños , por lo que se ya tiene todo arreglado y ahora me quiere llevar al centro comercial a elegir "el vestido perfecto" –dije haciendo comillas en el aire de las ultimas tres palabras

-ahora comprendo

-me conoces bien

Caminamos un rato hasta que vi que el crepúsculo esta en su punto , me despedi de Jake y parti rumbo a mi casa .

Tarde un poco en llegar ya que había trafico para tomar la 101 despues de salir de Port Angeles .

Llegue de noche a mi casa , no había nadie en ella , asi que no sabrían que estuve fuera de casa casi toda la tarde.

.

.

.

.

Sábado , genial –pense

Baje y mis papas ya habían terminado el desayuno

-buen dia dormilona –dijo papa

-buen días papi –dije

-que floja hija tengo , son las 11 :30 Bella! –exclamo mi mama

Después de ello mis papas de fueron al trabajo y yo me queede sola , Emmett había salido con Rose .

Me quite la pijama y me duche me vesti y baje al jardín , haoy no estaba lloviendo en Forks , y unos cuantos rayitos de sol amenzaba con salir .

Camine hasta las rosas , olian delisiosas

-su belleza es pura , sin comparaciones –les dije a las rosas , tocándolas y llenando mis pulmones de su olor .

-ISABELLA!-gritaron

Oh oh , esa voz esa voz ,corre Bella , corre

Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento tenia a Alice en mi espalda.

-ALICE BAJA DE MI ESPALDA AHORA ¡!

Ella obedeció y se bajo , sin antes tomarme del brazo

-no te dejare sola

A regañadientes me cambie y Sali con Alice hacia su casa, ella no me solto hasta que las dos entramos en la parte trasera de su auto

-nadie se salva de ella Bella- dijo la aterciopelada voz tras el volante

-lo bueno que no es mi hermana, pobre de ti Edward –dije cuando puse mi cara entre los dos asientos delanteros .

-ni me menciones –dijo y se puso en marcha

El camino fue todo los contrario a silencioso , Alice se la pasaba parloteando sobre la fiesta , el vestido , la deje de escuchar después de pasar los primeros 20 minutos de camino .

Después de ser arrastrada desde el auto hasta el centro comercial , no hubo fin , Alice me iso probarme un sinfín de ropa , zapatos , etc. Entramos en todas y cada una de las tiendas que había en el centro comercial , Alice salía por lo menos con bolsa de cada tienda , daba miedo , lo mas gracioso es que cuando Edward vio mi cara de asustada después de salir de una tienda de zapatos , ya que Alice se llevo como 10 bolsa , el muy se empezó a reir , JA ¡ , lo mejor fue cuando Alice le pregunto que porque tanta risa lo obligado cargar todo , Dios sabra como lo iso , la verdad el no se veía , veía una gran persona cubierta de bolsas .

Ahora solo restaba una pequeña tienda , la mas alejada del centro comercial , solo espero que Alice no se ubiera dado cuenta de esa tienda .

-BELLA MIRA!–dijo emocionada señalando la tienda

Esa tienda era mi perdición !

Fui arrastrada por la pixie hasta el tienda ! me probe todo lo que ella quería , aii! Da miedo , despues de probarme todo , Alice compro un vestido negro .

Cuando íbamos de salida vi un vestido blanco , me enamore de el .

-Alice espera –dije acercándome al vestido , ella llego corriendo hacia mi e igual miro el vestido

-ES PERFECTO-grito

Antes de que me diera cuenta Alice ya estaba pagando el vestido .

-Genial-dijo Alice con emoción- es un poco largo , lo arreglare –aseguro

No pude decir nada ya que Alice me arrastro asta el auto de Edward y me metió allí dentro , en el asiento de enfrente .

Pero no habíamos llegado en el Volvo de Edward si no en el auto de Alice

Creo que ella miro mi exprecion de : que demonios y repondio

-mi auto esta lleno de bolsas , te vas con Edward , no tarden tenemos que hacer pruebas del vestido , arreglar la casa, muchas cosas , en fin chaito –dijo antes de irse hacia su carro

Vi como salía del estacionamiento a toda velocidad .

No me percate de que Edward ya estaba en el auto hasta que hablo.

-que hacemos –dijo , yo salte de el asiento , me asusto

Me costo un poco recuperarme

-no lo ce , pero no quiero regresar con tu hermana

-ni yo

Nos quedamos pensando en rato hasta que dije

-dame tus llaves –pedi

-a no todo menos eso , TODO-dijo abrazando a sus llaves

-anda "EDDY"-golpe bajo para el , puse mi mejor carita que me enseño Alice

-puff , ya no dejare que mi hermana y tu estén en el mismo cuarto juntas –dijo entregándome

Se bajo del carro para darle la vuelta , yo me ahorre esa molestia de caminar y me pse de asiento a asiento , pero algo salió mal , se me atoro el vestido que Alice me obligo a ponerme , me intente safar pero no pude

-demonios Bella no puedo dejarte ni 10 segundos porque ya te paso algo –dijo metiéndose en los asientos de atrás y ayudándome con el vestido , forcejeamos ,y no salía , dios que horror!

Lo siguiente que paso es que a Edward se le atoro su camisa en el mismo lugar que mi vestido , solo solte una carcajada

-no te rias , ahora los dos estamos aquí atrapados

Ups! En esa tenia razón , nos quedamos un buen rato asi , y después volvimos a forcejear y nada

-genial , nos quedaremos aquí toda la tarde

-a no , no me voy de una para quedarme en otra –eso si que no

Entonces recordé que el vestido tenia un sierre de un costado , eso era .

-Edward quitate la camisa –ordene

-pero que de..-antes de que acabara

-solo hazlo –dije

El me obedeció y se la quito liberándose del aquel agarre

-mmm , buena jugada –dijo

-lo se

Baje el sierre del vestido hasta donde pude

-Edward baja lo que queda del sierre

-QUE!

-solo hazlo , ahora!

El se sentó en el asiento y bajo lo que quedaba del sierre , para después pasar lo peor .

Me tropecé con algo que había en el suelo , no se que era , el caso es que ahora estaba encima de Edward , semi-desnuda y el sin camisa

Me pasaron miles de imágenes , no se cuantas muchas , ni cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi , eso era lo de menos

No se que paso después , pero ahora el estaba encima mio , acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios hasta que rozaron entre si y después

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-Paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be

Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-Paparazzi

Ese no era mi celular , no no lo era entonces era el de

No aguante mas y me rei con todas las ganas

-Emmet –dijimos al mismo tiempo

Después de que Edward contestara logre sacar mi vestido y la camisa , me vesti y después le di la camisa a Edward .

Tome las llaves y Sali a mi destino:

El cine

.

.

.

Sali llorando de la sala , era demasiado triste , Edward me consolaba , decía palabras bonitas , pero no era suficiente , todo se acabo

-calma Bella es un película y entiendo que estrés triste pero calma –decia

-no es solo una película-casi grite –ES HARRY POTTER! –solloze –y ya termino!

Segui llorando por media hora , hasta que me calme

-Vamos Bella ya paso , la vendremos a ver las veces que quieras –prometio

-encerio?

-sep –asintio – lo juro

Lo abrase y después caminamos hasta su auto

-ahora me acompañaras –dijo abriéndome la puerta del capiloto

En lo que restaba del camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada , hasta que se paro en un estacionamiento .

Baje , antes de que abriera la puerta , se dio cuanta de mi acción y me espero , me tomo de la mano como cuando eramos niños y caminamos hacia nuestro destino .

-Edward ¿Qué hacemos en el hospital?-pregunte

-recuerdas la otra noche , el dia que Sali corriendo de casa , nuestra conversación cuando estuvimos en la cabaña

Ese dia , no lo recordaba , no se por que , pero lo veía todo borroso

-no

-esta bien , creo que es mejor –dijo mientras entrabamos a el area de análisis

-Buen dia señorita , tengo una cita con en doctor –dijo el a la secretaria que estaba fuera de un consultorio

-o si mm-busco algo en la computadora –señor Edward Cullen el doctor acaba de Sali , pero me puede dar las muestras y las mandare al laboratorio –le dijo la secretaria

Edward saco algo de una bolsa y se lo entrego a la secretaria , la cual le puso nombre al franco , bueno a los dos francos uno era el de Edward y el otro no lo logre ver .

-sus resultados estaran en una semana –dijo la secretaria entregándole un papel

-Gracias!

Salimos del hospital , yo me hacia miles de preguntas , no sabia para que eran esos frascos ni por que los habíamos dejado en el hospital de Port Angeles , pro conseguiría mis respuestas.

.

.

.

Puff paso muxo ¡! Wow , bueno tub un bloqeo ¡! Orrible!

Pero aq un capi mas ¡! Espero q les guste ¡! I sorry c las faltotas de ortografía haha

Este capi se lo decico a **Maya Cullen Masen ** grax x la idea ¡!

Puff este es en dos partes ¡!

Bzos

CSC


	22. Nubes II

Nubes II

.

.

.

Después de escuchar a Edward dándole miles de explicación a Alice por teléfono , partimos rumbo a su casa, no tardamos en llegar ya que gracias a nuestras buena suerte todos los semáforos habidos y por haber , estaban en verde .

Llegamos y antes de que me diera cuenta Edward ya estaba abriendo la puerta de mi lado , como un caballero , como cuando éramos niños y decía que esperara a que el me abriera , que era un caballero , ante esas escenas Esme lo miraba como con orgullo y amor.

Ayude a bajar algunas cosas de el auto , aunque Edward replico yo le ignore , a lo que me recibí un :

-siempre tan necia –y rio

Entre con mas paquetes de los que podía cargar y gracias al cielo no cai , eso era un buen avance

-BELLA!-chillo Alice desde las escaleras para después bajar corriendo y llegar a mi lado

-vamos , vamos , vamos!-chillo de nuevo-ahí que hacer los últimos preparativos ¡

-si Alice estoy bien , pero el vestido no corrió con la misma suerte-le dije mostrándole la parte dañada del vestido

-AAAAAAAA!-grito , pero de esos gritos que te hacen taparte los oídos-LO MATASTE-dijo inclinándose y viendo el vestido

-lo siento

-esta bien , ya te enseñare a pensar que la ropa es como un ser humano-dijo

Si mi amiga puede que este un poco mal.

-Alice, no se como te las arreglas , estas bolsas pesan mas que yo!-reclamo Edward que hasta eses momento no me había percatado de su presciencia.

-no te quejes!

Alice me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta su recamara , cuando entramos vi a Rose haciendo muchas llamadas

-LISTO-dijo esta con una gran sonrisa

-ok , márcalo en la lista –dijo Alice

Vi como Rosalie ponía una X en una hoja

-que nos falta?-pregunto Alice cuando ya estábamos las tres sentadas en la cama

-mm, acomodar a los invitados en cada cuarto-informo Rosalie

Para este punto no sabia ni de lo que hablaban.

-eso es lo de menos , la mitad se van a quedar en cualquier lugar , con lo borrachos que estarán , los "responsables" se irán a su casa , y los que estén en sus 5 sentidos los acomodares en los cuartos

-entonces..-dijo Rose mientras tachada otra cosa en su lista –TODO LISTO!

-ok ok ok –sacudí mi cabeza-de que rayos hablan ¡?

Las dos se pararon de golpe y negaron con la cabeza .

-de tu fiesta de cumpleaños!

Ok entendí ahora , en realidad no había aceptado una fiesta , pero quería hacerlas feliz .

-ok pero…-dije poniéndome de pie- yo me voy de la fiesta , después del pastel y los abrazos regalos etc

-QUE!

-si lo que oyeron , en fin la fiesta puede seguir sin mi , y además no quiero ver adolecentes calenturientos y para colmo borrachos

-pero Bellita no puedes tu eres…-la interrumpí

-si lo se la cumpleañera , bla bla bla , es mi ultima palabra la toman o no hay fiesta –dije firme

Ellas se alejaron un poco pegando sus frentes y tomándose de los hombros haciendo una "junta"

Después de unos dos minutos las dos se me acercaron serias

-mi cliente y yo lo discutimos y llegamos a un acuerdo …..-dijo Alice seria

Me aguante las ganas de reírme

-bueno , cual es la decisión que han tomado?

-Mi clienta solicita la información del lugar a donde ira

-necesito a mi abogado –reí

-si tiene derecho , llame a su abogado –dijo una muy seria Rose

Estaba pensando muy seriamente correr , pero corría el peligro de caer por las escaleras y esa no era buena opción , pensé en decirle a Emmett pero después de unos segundos sabría que mi "abogado" me traicionaría y ni que decir de Jasper , los dos estaban del lado de sus novias con tal de que no los dejaran sin sexo

¡MALDITO SEXO!

La única opción que me quedaba era …

Alguien abrió la puerta y me gire para encontrarme con Edward asomado la cabeza en la recamara de Alice

-dice mama que si no quieres ga….-no lo deje terminar ya que lo corrí hacia donde estaba y lo jale dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mi

En otra ocasión no lo abría hecho , pero necesita liberarme de mis dos amigas ya que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde iría , pero era seguro que en la fiesta no me quedaría .

-mi abogado acaba de llegar –informe

-esta bien , ahora lo puede discutir , después el y yo hablaremos para los términos legales

-pero de que demonios hablan!-pregunto Edward con cara de confusión

Antes de que algunas de las mis amigas explicara jale a Edward para quedar en la misma posición en la que Alice y Rose habían quedado hace un momento .

No me di cuenta de la cercanía que había entre los dos hasta que alce mi mirada , ante ese acto me aleje un poco de el .

-ok , ya me confundí llego a decir que si querían galletas , después de jalas y hablan de abogados , y ahora estamos que haciendo una especie de junta?-pregunto Edward

Solté una pequeña carcajada

-bueno como ya sabrás aborrezco las fiestas y Alice y Rose quieren una explicación lógica de porque no me voy a quedar toda la fiesta y se pusieron a jugar a "la abogada" y necesito un "abogado" y tu te apareciste por aquí y bueno …-iba a seguir pero recordé algo que había dicho con anterioridad

-espera , dijiste que Esme izo galletas-dijo con esperanzas , las galletas de Esme eran las mejores que había probado en mi vida

-si , eso venia a decirles

Cuando dijo eso no se que facciones mi cara era graciosa ya que el rio quedito

-jaja, tu cara era de fotografía cuanto te dije que si –rio mas fuerte

-hei!-dije dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro-las galletas de Esme son las mejores que e probado en mi vida , además cuando éramos niños tu eras el que le rogaba a Esme por sus galletas con tal de complacerme y de que no me pusiera a llorar!

El rio mas

-bueno si quieres esas galletas hay que apararnos o Emmett nos dejara sin nada

Ante eso me estremecí , no mi hermano comía peor que un oso

-sálvame por lo que mas quieras!-rogué

-amm que recibo a cambio …

-galletas!-chille

Vi como se ponía a pensar un rato para después decir

-hecho!

Caminamos hasta donde estaban Rose y Alice

-y que han decido porque….-la ignore ya que Edward me susurro algo

-agárrate de mi cuello –dijo en en mi oído , a lo que me estremecí

Yo lo obedecí y cuando izo eso Alice callo

-si mi clienta y yo ya tenemos una decisión

Antes que que dijera algo sentí como tomaba mis piernas para cárgame empezó a correr escaleras abajo

-ESO NO SE VALE!-escuche como gritaba Alice

-TRAMPOSOS –grito Rose

Reí mientras Edward bajaba la velocidad y ahora iba caminando , asi en esa posición como estábamos los dos , el mirándome con sus orbes verdes y yo sonrojada , me inundaba la mente de recuerdos

De antes de que se fuera ….

Estábamos en silencio un muy cómodo , aun no savia que hacia para no caer mientras me miraba .

Cuando llegamos a la sala Edward a un no me bajaba y no veía que tuviera intenciones de hacerlo , camino conmigo aun hacia la cocina

Y de nuevo ninguno de los dos dijo o izo nada , ese momento era agradable , y el silencio igual .

Edward camino un poco mas , hasta que una voz chillona izo que parara

-Eddy! –la voz de Tanya era tan chillona que izo que me tapara los oídos .

-que pulmones tiene la mujer-dije ahogando mi risita

-lo se –rio Edward

De reojo vi como los mas manos de Tanya se convertían en puños , y juro , que si fuera posible , estaría echando humo por los oídos

Al principio no entendí su el por que de su actitud , hasta que caí en cuenta que Edward me cargaba , y por las expresiones de Tanya me dejaron entendido que no de una forma muy amigables .

-ajam- carrascapeo Tanya

Edward giro su cabeza para encontrarse con una miraba amenazante por parte de Tanya , tenia que soltarme del agarre de Edward si quería mi cabeza en mi lugar para el final del dia .

Como si me leyera la mente Edward me deposito en el suelo , haciendo que mis piernas tocaran el suelo , aunque ellas no quisieran.

Mi única salida era correr hacia la cocina , pero había dos alfombras en mi transcurso , con las cuales caminando ya había tropezado no quería ni imaginarme que será si corriera .

Opte por caminar , pero antes de que diera un paso sentí un dulce aliento en mi oído

-ve por esas galletas , me debes mi paga-dijo Edward

Sin decirle nada gire para dirigirme hacia la cocina lo mas rápido posible ; cuando llegue vi a Emmett y a Jasper devorando las galletas del platón gigante que había

DIOS! Esos hombres comían como osos!

Me acerqué hasta donde estaban y vi como la ultima galleta del platón desapareció

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grite

-que que! Te paso algo Bella , que tienes?-pregunto Esme alterada

-EMMETT SE COMIO LA ULTIMA GALLETA!-para ese punto sentí que iba a llorar

Esme respiro y rio un poquito para luego darme un abrazo , en ese momento creo que si estaba llorando , rara vez Esme hacia galletas , y eran deliciosas .

En ese momento reaccione y vi como Emmett y Jasper estaban tirados en el suelo carcajeándose de la risa .

-Esme, Emmett se comió la ultima galleta y aun así mi "dulce" hermano se esta muriendo de la risa , regáñalo –dijo como niña chiquita , siempre asi eso de niña

Sentí como la puerta se habría de golpe , voltee y vi a Rose y a Alice , en la puerta , creo que mi grito fue mi fuerte

-que paso?-pregunto Rose

-el tonto de mi hermano se comió la ultima galleta de Esme!

-QUE!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Vi como Rose se acercaba a Emmett y le daba un fuerte golpe enla cabeza

-aunch! , por que fue eso amor?-pregunto mi hermano sobándose la cabeza

-por no guardarme galletas!

Alice se acerco a mi, me miro por un momento , después camino hasta mi hermano e iso lo mismo que Rose

-auch! Y eso por que!

-por hacer llorar a tu hermana!-dijo Alice para sacarle la lengua

Escuchamos como la sala se inundaba de risas por parte de Jasper

-aaaa, con que tu quieres correr el mismo destino que Emmett-dijo Alice acercándose a su novio

Jasper se puso seria

-no , no cariño , es solo que , am , fue graciosos –dijo mi amigo encogiéndose

Wow si que en mis amigas tenían controlados a sus novios

Voltee a ver hacia donde había estado Esme, pero no la vi , la busque con la mirada y la encontré atrás de la barra , camine hacia donde estaba

-quieres que te ayude?-pregunte

-tranquila , ahora sal un rato en lo que yo preparo un gran platón de galletas para ti , y esta vez nadie se las comerá-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

-no Esme no es necesario

-no si lo es , no me gusta ver esos lindos ojitos llorando , ahora ve a distraerte hace aun un buen clima , y no a obscurecido , te aseguro que cuando legues esas galletas estarán esperando por ti –aseguro

Me di la vuelta a la barra , abrase a Esme

-gracias, te quiero

Ella me dio una sonrisa , como las que me regalaba de niña cada que hacíamos un travesura , Salí de la cocina mientras oía como Esme le decía a Emmett que fuera la super

Camine hasta la salida de la casa, no había señales de Edward ni de Tanya , lo mas seguro era que ahora el le estuviera pidiendo perdón , por lo de hace un rato , eso de verdad dolía , pero era su vida y con que el fuera feliz , yo estaría bien .

Subí a mi auto y arranque , la luz del sol aunque iluminaba el bosque , era muy bonito ver como estaba iluminado el bosque .

Era un bonito día, y necesitaba ir a la Push a informarle a Jacob sobre la fiesta …..

Tome le camino que me dirijia a la Push , no tarde mucho en llegar ya que las calles de Forks estaban vacias , supongo que todos estaban disfrutando del clima en la playa .

Tal fue mi sorpre que al llegar a la entrada de la Push , había muchos utos , eso era un afirmación para mi suposiocion .

Conduci por un rato mas hasta llegar a la casa de mi tio , me estacione y me dijiri directo al timbre

Sono un vez antes de que abrierna

-BELLA! Que sorpresa verte –dijo mi tio dándome un abrazo

-ya vez aquí me tienes

-pasa niña , que no quiero que desaparezcas antes de darte tu regalo

No se que cara puse pero mi tio se rio

-de cumpleaños…-completo

-no tenias porque….

-si tenia , eres mi sobrina favorita sin mencionar a tu hermano

-tio , soy tu única sobrina

-POR ESO!-rio

Vi como salía de la sala , y después de unos minutos ya estaba en ella con una caja morada en las manos , me la entrego y me dio un abrazo

-Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado Bella!

-gracias tio

-soy el mejor tio del mundo-rio y yo lo acompañe

-el mejor de los mejores

Reimos un poco mas hasta que le estomago nos doliera

-donde esta Jake tio?

-arriba con los chicos-informo

-ok , sibiere a verlo

-ok

Subi por las escaleras hasta su cuarto sin tocar habri la puerta y vi a Jake con varios chicos jugando Wii

-hola-dijo tiomida ya que casi no conocía a nadie

-Bella!-salto Leah de la cama adarme un abrazo

-Leah , como estas?-pregunte

-bien bien siéntate

Camine hasta la cama y me sente

-primita! –dijo al fin Jake

Alze mi mano en forma de saludo

Se sento a un lado mio y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-disfruta tus ultimas horas como menor!-rio mi primo-dentro de unas horas ya tendras persimo para comprar alcohol y condones –rio aun mas –a no los condones ya te los venden , pero el idiota que se aseque a mi primita con esa intención se las tendrá que ver con "Super Jake"

Para ese instante creo que mi cara estaba roja

-ok entendí , lo sabes porque a ti te los venden verdad-rei

-claro, no quieres hacerte tia los 17!

-bueno me faltan horas para los 18 asi que ….

Vi como Leah y Jacob pusieron los ojos en blanco

Pasmos un rato en la habitación de Jake , me presento a sus amigos , todos eran de la reserva , eran muy simpaticos .

Después fuimos a la playa a nadar un rato ya que los días ais en Forks había que aprovecharlos , los rete a una carrerera y apostamos al que llegra primero , le darían diez dólares por persona.

Embry fue el que se llevo todo el dinero , llevaba una gran sonrisa después de que le pagamos , cuando se estaba metiendo el sol los chicos isieron una fogata en la playa , asamos salchichas , malvadiscos etc .

La mayoría de la comida acabado en el estomago de Seth el hermano menor de Leah .

Ya había obscurecido y era hora de partir , o recibiría muchas preguntas .

-chicos me tengo que ir , ya es tarde –informe poniéndome de pie

-esta bien , no te retendremos o si no la pequeña Cullen vendrá a sacarte a rastras –rio Jake

-si , esa ida no es muy favorable –rei

Me despedi de todos haciendo prometerme que mañana asistirían a la fiesta , todos ellos aceptaron gustosos

-los espero mañana –dije para salir caminado hasta mi auto echando en el asiento trasero el regalo de mi tio Billy .

Maneje lo mas rápido que puse ya que había trafico en la salida de la Push , cuanod llegue a la me estaciones en el frente a la casa , las luces estabn apagadas solo estaban las de el porche

Entre en la casa y no había nadie , busque hasta que los encontré recostados en le suelo del jardín trasero

Me aserque sin hacer ruido y divise a mi hermano en la orilla , camine hasta a el y le tape los ojos

-dame todo tu dinero o te las veras con mama –dije

Después de eso senti que me elevaba por lo aires y Emmett corria por el jardij gritando , todos se reian ante esa imagen , inclusive Tanya que estaba a un lado de Edward con Michael en sus piernas .

Desdues de eso no se como fue todo , ya que yo acabe en la piscina , por suerte el ague no estba fría , pegue un grito, demonios llegar a la orilla me iba a costar ya que traiam un sweter y jens , eso pesaba mucho , cuando alfin logre salir , como pude correte a Emmett

-ven aquí cobarde , no hullas-grite

Emmett estaba trepado en un árbol de la orilla del bosque

-no bajare –dijo

-quedate ahí arriba y mañana no ahí pastel

-esta bien –bajo del árbol ante eso

-lo siento Bellita no sabia que eras tu , si no creeme que nunca lo ubiera echo –dijo Emmett poniendo la carita de perrito

Ash ¡! Esa maldita caita a todos convencía

-esta bien –me abrazo

-Bella , estas toda mojada , me a cambiarte si no quieres que te de una buena pulmonía –me dijo Carlisle

-esta bien –entre a la casa dijiriendome asia la habitación , estando allí me cambie , ahora llevaba unos jens ajustados y un sweter de rayas grises y balncas y unos converse blancos

Baje hacia y ya todos se encontraban en la sala

-te divertiste?-pregunto tiernamente Esme

-si

-me alegro, nosotros los dejamos , en dos horas sale nuestro vuelo, Emm , Bells , sus papas ya están alla , me dijeron que los disculparan que su tia se puso grave y tuvieron que salir de urgencia-informo Esme

Mi hermnao y yo asentimos con la cabeza , ya que sabiampos que fue por un asuento familiar

Carlisle y Esme salieron por la puerta se despidieron de todos y al final esme me dijo:

-Edward tiene tus galletas –me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fueron dejándonos solos en la casa

Después de eso toda la sala se quedo callada , hasta que Tanya se paro con su hijo y salió de la habitación , oi como se cerraba

-al fin la bruja se fue , Edward deberías derle sexo por tres días para que se le quito la geniesito que se carga , solo tu la agunatas –se burlo Jasper

Edward solo puso lo ojos en blanco

-pues van a tener que aguantarse su "geniesote" yo no pienso hacer nada!-concluyo Edward

Un sinfín de emociones pasaron por mi cuerpo , tristesa felicidad y muchas cosas mas .

Desdepues de eso vimos un película hasta que Alice se llevo a Jasper a su habitación y después le sigueron Rose y Emmett

-mm , parece que estos están urguidos-dije riéndome

-si lo se , creo que 24 horas sin que ellos tengran sexo es morirse de abstinencia!

Reimos un poco

-hei! , quiero mis galletas!-reclame

-estan en el atico –dijoEdward

El atico , era mas un cuarto , tres de las paredes eran grandes ventanales , había un sofá rojo , tenia alfombras blancas y un pequeño balcón , ese era nuestro atico , ya que un fin de semana cuando se dueron todos , exepto Esme Carlisle Edward y yo , isieron la remodelación del atico , Esme y Carlisle , nos los regalaron a Edward y a mi , ya que ayudamos a sacar todo , nosotros los lo decoramos .Nadie mas sabia que existía

Subi hasta las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso y htabri la puerta de las escaleras del atico , Edward me seguía, cerro la puerta y lo mire raro

-bueno la abro si quieres escuhar lo que nuestros hermano asen!

-no dejala asi!

Llegue y vi que las lamparitas estaban encendidas , en la mesita estaban mis galletas , corri y tomeun de ellas levándomela a la boca

-esto sabe a gloria!-dije

-mi paga!-dijo el estiranod la mano

-tomalas del plato!

Vi como tomaba el pleto y salía al balcón , Sali atrás de el

-bonita noche –dijo sentandoce en la mecedora de exteriores

-si –dije tomando otra galleta

-pero sabes-dije dándole otra mordida a mi galleta –se pueden conparar con las galletas de Esme

El rio ante mi comentario

-y con otra cosa mucho mejor que las galletas de mi mama….

Comimos por mucho rato hasta que las galletas llegaron a su fin

-se acabaron….

-si , sabes deberías de decirle a a mi mama que te de de regalo una caja de galletas!-rio

Lo pensé un poco , y no era mala idea

-no tienes malas ideas Cullen …

-ya me lo han dicho –dijo

-la noche esta frenca , y parece que no ara frio –dije , aprendi eso cuanod entaba en chicago y nos dieron un curso

-tal parece …

Entre y saque un colchón chico , y unas mantas con unos cojines apague todas la luces y saque las cosas poniedolas en medio del balcón .

Me saque los zapatos y me recosté tapándome con la manta

Edward seguía sentado en la mecedora , me levnate y lo tome de las manos el me miraba confuso

Le decique un sonrisa

-no te vas a quedar ahí sentado mientras yo estoy recostada viendo las estrellas y aparte bajo esas mantitas calientitas

Me recosté de nuevo en donde estaba y vi dudar a Edward

-vamos Cullen o quires que mami te venga a dar tu swtersito?-ise un puchero

Lo vi sacrase los zapatos y dejarlos a un lado de los mios para después recostarse a un lado mio

-vez Edward , y tu dudabas que estas mantas eran frias , son calientitas!-dije

El dia que fuimos a comprar todo para decorar el balcón Edward y yo tuvimos un bedate hacerca de las mantas al final Sali ganando

-si , pero encerio se veian frias adememas tu querías las de colar blanco!

-si pero nos llevamos una blanca y una azul

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que senti sus manos alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el , no negué ese gesto y me dedique a ver las estrellas por un rato

-sabes, después de que te fuiste , nunca volvi a ver las estrellas , hastq que regresamos , esta vez es la primera que la vemos juntos en años –dije abrazandolo

-juntos , no sabes como extrañaba estos momentos

-yo igual

Me apreté mas a el aun mirando las estrellas , hasta que desvie mi mirada a sus ojos su mirada , sus orbes verdes , los que tanto amaba

Escondi mi cabeza en el su pecho

-te extrañe-admiti

El se quedo callado , y espero lo peor , que le me dijera que no me había extrañado , pero senti como su mano subia y bajaba por mi espalda

-yo tambien te extrañe princesa-dijo depositando un beso en mi frente

Vimos las estrellas hasta que el consancio me venció y cai en un profundo sueño

.

.

-EDWARD , BELLA ¿DONDE ESTAN?-grito alguien

Habri los ojos lentamente , y me encontré aferrada a unos fuertes brazos enrollados en mi cintura

-BELLA , EDWARD!-seguian gritano

No me iba alevantar de donde estaba , ni loca

Senti como Edward se romovia para luego abrir los ojos y dedicarme una sonrisa .

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bella-dijo dándome un beso

-gracias-respondi

Me sonrio y me apretó mas a el , me di cuanta que aun estábamos afuera .

-shh ,nos van a escuchar y amenos de que quieres levantarte …

-no!

Nos quedamos en silencion hasta que recordé que mi celuclar lo había dejado abajo

-donde esta tu celular?-pregunte

-en mi cuarto

-ok

Escuchamos como media hora de gritos llamándonos hasta que escuchamos varios autos encendiendo .

-creo que ya se fueron-murmure

-si ya no se escuchan motores

-me levante trajendo conmigo la manat azul

Edward me siguió y dejo las cossa a un lado después de entregarme mis zapatos

-bueno cumpleañera , que desea de desayunar?

Lo pensé por un minuto

-nada , no tengo hambre , mejor vamos a dar una vuelta la parque

-lo que la festejada ordene

Bajamos y me fui directo al baño de su cuarto y me arregle un poco

-lista!

-entoces vámonos antes de que Alice llegue

Caminamos hasta su Volvo y salimos rumbo al parque , en ese momento sono mi celular

-Isabella Swan! Mas ale que estes en la hacienda a las cinco de la tarde!-grito Alice y después colgaron

-me quiere a las 5 ¡!

-tranquila , nos qedan muchas horas por delante

Si estaba en lo cierto apenas eras las 6 am , Alice si que se había levantado de madrugada

Pasamos en parque y seguimos tomando la 101 .

-a donde vamos? , acabamos de pasar el parque-pregunte

-a Seattle , es el único lugar donde Alice no va a buscar, a menos e que quieres quedarte en el parque

-_es cierto Bellita , es mejor estar lejos de Alice-_

-aaa, y te decidiste aparecer!

-_na pues no tenia otra cosa que hacer_

Mi conciencia aparece cuando se le da su regalada gana .

-vamonos!

Rio bajito

Cuando baje del auto , llegando a Seattle casi beso el piso , ese hombre manejaba como loco!

No las pasamos todo el dia yendo y viniendo , vimos tiendas de música , de películas , de helados y discutimos como dos horas acerca de mi regalo , el quería comprarme algo y yo me negaba a todo .

Fuimos al cine , pero Edward no me quiso comprar una barrita de chocolate , y yo solo empeze y el seguía negándose .

-bueno Bella creo que debemos irnos antes de que la loca de mi hermana llame-dijo

-no quiero!-dijo como niña chiquita

-vamos , y juro llevarte todo el dia de mañana a la librería

Mmm , librería propuesta tentadora , y además necesitaba un libro

-esta bien , pero me tendras que comprar helado!

El solo asintió y me condujo hasta su auto , abriéndome la puerta.

I de nuevo conducioa como loco , casi me aviento , el solo directo a la hacienda del lago , ya que ahí se iba a llevra acabo la fiesta .

Entramos y vimos a todos decorando

-DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIERON!-grito Alice-SON LAS 6:30, los invitados estarán aquí en hora y media no me dara tiempo de arreglarte Bella-reclamo

Edward solo se rio como loco

-tu-apunto mi amiga a su hermano –ve ayudar a Emmett y a Jasper!

-si señora!-iso la señal del "si señor" y se fue

-ahora , tu sube báñate y ponte el vestido Rose te va a peinar y yo a maquillar-me dijo Alice empujándome escaleras arriba

Me bañe y me cambie , me puse el vestido ya arreglado , Alice lo subió hasta arriba de la rodilla , me puse unos tacones altos y un collar con un dije en forma de moño

-ahora fase dos : peinado –dijo Rose con una mega sonrisa en mi cara

Yo ignore a mis dos estilistas y me puse a escuchar música , después de 30 min Rose acabo y fue el turno de Alice

Las dos hablaban no se que tantas cosas y yo casi estba dormida .

-LISTO , NUESTRA OBRA MAESTRA!-chillaron las dos cuando Alice acabo

-sabes Alice , me siento muy orgullosa! Y …-no termino Rose

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-chillaron las dos al momento que me abrazaban

-gracias chicas

-tus regalos estab en la mesa de regalos-que ironia era eso

-no tenían por que …

-no si asi que ya es hora , baja y ve a ayudar a Emmett que esta atorado con no ce que cosa , ahora nos toca ponernos bellas

-ok

Baje a la sala y encontré a Jasper y a Edward tirados en el suelo tomandose el estomago

-de que se rie….-no termine ya que vi a Emmett atorado con la corbata

-que demonios te paso! –pregunte hacercanome a el

-me trate de poner la corbata-dijo mi hermano

Lo mire atentamente

-y quien te dice que como vienes vestido se pone corbata!

-ellos-apunto a Edward y a Jaspes

Me puse a reir

-ai , saben que , mejor ayuden a Emmett –les dije

Los dos se levantaron y le quitaron la corbata enredada

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANITA!-grito Emmett abrazondome y alzándome del suelo

-Emmett, bajame , no respiro-dije como pude

El me bajo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bella-se hacerco Jasper y me abrazo

-gracias las pasamos jugando el Xbox que trajo mi hermano y puso el estudio.

Después de un rato Alice y Rose se nos unieron , Sarha la cocinera nos informo que los invitados ya habían llegado, Alice y Rosalie me arrastraron a saludar a medio mundo

Me separe de ellas por un minuto y uhi de ellas , se sente en un banca de afuera y divise a Jacob y a sus amigos

Camine lentamente hasta el y me trepe en su espalda y le tape los ojos

-quien soy?-pregunte riendo

-mmm , la festejada –dijo Jake bajándome de su espalda para luego darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

Todos me dieron abrazos y me arrastraron hasta la pista de baile improvisada que puso Alice , casi me mato , pero Jake , Seth , Sam o alguno de los otros siempre se sostenía en caso de una caída .

Parti el enorme pastel y me entregaron todos los regalos , Emmett se puso hacer miles de payasadas , hasta que ya me había aburrido , era el momento perfecto para irme .

Subi hasta la habitación que me correspondía y ve cambie las zapatillas por corverse , wow que bien se sentían después de andar como cuatro horas con zapatillas, no se como Ali y Rose se las arreglaban para bailar y no cansarse .

Tome una bolsa y puse ropa comoda y sin tacones , y las llaves de mi "casita".

Baje lo mas rápido que pude , en la cocina , todos los que estabn haciendo los bocadillos me felicitaron , yo tome algunas cosas par no morir de hambre , lo mas difícil seria salir de ese lugar sin ser descubierta .

Solo me quedaba un alternativa :

CORRER!

Y asi lo ise corri entre la gente , tratando de no caerme , y lo logre , ahora m encontraba a un lado de la piscina , de ahí nadie me veria , pero seria mejor prevenir , asi que segui corriendo .

Pero una maldita ramita se cruzo en mi camino tropeze; espere la caída, pero esta nunca llego , y , envez de sentir dolor en este mometo , senti una firmes manos tomandome de la cintura .

-esa faceta de ti no a cambiado ¿cierto?-o no esa voz

Rei bajito

-es tu culpa Cullen , casi nunca me dejabas ocupar mi pies!

-a donde ibas?-pregunto Edward

Le señale en camino que tomaria el solo asintió con la cabeza y me solto la cintura para luego tomarme de la mano y caminar hacie el camino

Me pare en seco

-que ases!-medio grite

-ir contigo , no dejare que te vallas sola , es noche y te puede pasar algo –dijo volviendo a caminar

-no me va a pasar nada!

Me ignoro y siguio caminando , no ise nada mas que intentar seguirle el paso, caminamos en silencion una rato , hasta que empeze a temblar

-no traes un swetter?-pregunto

-no

Se quito su swetter y me lo ofreció , yo me negué

-no , es tuyo , tu te moriras de frio!-replique

-tonta Bella-rio para luego ponerme el swetter, que me quedaba grande

Me olbigo a abrzarlo , seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos

-traes las llaves?-pregunto

-sep-dije buscando en el bolso , cuando las encontré en seguida abri la puerta .

La casita seguía igual que la ultima vez .

Lanse el bolso a uno de los sillones , para después sentarme , mis pies me mataban

Edward se sento frente a mi , tomado la brasada que había doblada a un lado y asiendo señas para que me sentara a su lado , lo dude un poco , pero cedi al final

Sus brazos eran calidos , inconscientemente roce desde su hombro hasta su muñeca con la punta de mis dedos .

Senti como su mano subia u bajaba por mi espalda , , suspire y cerre los ojos , disfruutnado de su tacto , y asi seguimos por un rato

Abri mis ojos , para encontarme con los de Edward cerca de los mios . compartimos miradas como nunca .

Me acerque a el y mi mirada se desbio hasta sus labios , los primeros y los únicos que había besado.

Y de nuevo mire sus ojos verdes , poco a poco nos fuimos acercando , hasta que senti el roce de sus deliciosos labios y no puede mas , me lanze a sus labios , el se quedo inmóvil un momento para después corresponder el beso .

Nos besamos como la primera vez , hast que poco a poco nuestro beso fue subiendo de todo , nuestras leguas bailan sincronizadas , nos separamos por falta de aire , y senti una sonrisa extenderse en mi rostro .

Me levante de golpe quitándome mis converse y lanzándolas a un lado del sillón , el iso lo mismo pero las dejo acomodadas .

-vamos , aquí nos congelaremos –dijo Edward tomandome de la mano y dijiendome al cuarto .

Y de nuevo mire sus labios , cometiendo un grave error , el me miro y yo me sonroje , pero quería mas de sus labios , como si me leyera la mente , me empujo hasta la pared poniendo ambas manos a mis costados , cerre mis ojos e inale su aroma , su dulce aroma , me puse de puntitas y me aserque a sus labios , el se inclino y de nuevo comenzamos a besarnos , un beso necesario .

Sus labios eran tan dulces , pero mis pies ya no soportarían mucho y dejaríamos de besarnos , y de nuevo como si Edward me leyera la mente , me tomo la cintura bajndo sus manos turturosamente , pasando por mis glúteos , hasta llegar a mis mulos y cargarme , DIOS!, eso era tan exitante , envolví mis piarnas en sus caderas y pase mis manos por su nuca .

Nuestro beso sigui mas y mas apasionado , , de ratos nos separabmos para respirar pero seguíamos el beso .

Senti mucho calor , aunque sabia que asi muchísimo manos tomaron vida propia dijiriendose a los botones de la camisa de Edward e intentando desabrocharlos , mis manos tembraron , y solo logre sacar tres botones , por lo cual arranque con todas mis fuerzas su camisa

Pase mis manos por su bien formado abdome , , me despeque de sus labios solo para admíralo, me quede como boba mirándolo , no se por cuando , Edward solo reia .Senti como mis mejillas se coloreaban! Rayos! .

-sabes?-pregunto –es incomodo que se queden mirándome –dijo el

Para ese momento senti mi cara arder

-tonta para reir y acto seguido ataco mis labios , yo le respondi , y demonios , mil demonios sentía muchísimo calor , y al parecer le también y también podría ser la culpa del maldito swetter , parecía arder en mi piel

Como pude me safe de el , con ayuda de Edward , no se a donde fue a para pero no me importaba .

De pronto ya no sentía algo duro en mi espalda si no algo blando y comodo , abri los ojos , estábamos en la recamara , en la cama

Me di cuenta de la realidad e las cosas , pero no me importaron , y al parecer a el tampoco ya que seguimos .

Para ese momento nuestra ropa estaba en algún lugar de la recamara

-te deseo-murmure

Creo que esa fue su respuesta para todo .

-estas segura de esto?-pregunto Edward con temor

-nuca e estado mas segura de algo Edward …-dije

En ese momento ya nada me importo , solo existíamos nosotros dos , el exterior desapareció

Y el algún momento nos perdimos los dos en nuestra nube personal …..

.

.

.

.

AL FIN ¡! Pensé que nunca terminaría este cap!

Siento muxo los errores . Espero que les alla gustado! Lo ultimo de verdad no ce que les pareció….

Me encato esa parte de las estrellas , quise e intente hacer de la primera ves de Edward y Bella un "M" , pero no quiero hacer el fic M y además mi lemmon es un asco haha!

Dejen review ¡! Claro si en mucha molestia! Y ai pueden darme zapatazos , tomatazos , pedradas etc… hahahah a

De verdad espero que les alla gustado

Espero que pasen por mi O-S , se llama La boda de mi mejor amigo . y espero que les guste …..

CSC!


	23. Carta

Carta

.

.

.

Las lagrimas corrían por mi cara , sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura ,como si nunca lo volviera hacer .

-es verdad?-pregunto Edward

-n-no me crees-tartamudee un poco , aumentando mas mis lagrimas .

-mi princesa-susurro-claro que te creo , pero teme que todo esto sea un hermoso sueño del cual en algún momento tenga que despertar –concluyo apretando mas el abrazo

Rei bajito , pero el lo noto , y también rio .

Pasamos un bueno rato abrazados, cuando nos separamos lo pellizque

-AUCH!-exclamo- y eso por que?-pregunto sobándose el brazo

-por que creías que era un sueño , y eso comprueba que no lo es –dije sacándole la lengua

Reímos , pero después pare y me puse rígida

-que pasa Bella?

-Michael , no no le puedo quitar a su papa , no puedo dejarlo sin familia, no puedo , yo , yo..-mis lagrimas de nuevo regresaron a mi cara , me tire al suelo y me abrase las rodillas

El su puso a un lado mio , pero como pude me aleje hasta una esquina de la habitación .

-no te are daño y lo sabes , solo por favor déjame hablar –dijo con tono preocupado en la voz

Cuando llego a mi lado me tomo en brazos , yo solo me abrase a el , sentí algo suave en mi espalda a lo que deduje que era la cama.

Poco a poco me fui calmando , hasta que mis lagrimas cesaron por completo .Mientras lo asía, Edward me susurraba cosas bonitas al oído .

-ya estas bien –pregunto

-si

Se apretó el puente de la nariz y dios unos cuantos respiros .

-recuerdas los frascos que llegamos al hospital un día antes de tu cumpleaños-pregunto , yo solo asentí , ahora si sabría lo que era esos frascos-era para pruebas de ADN –woo- me perdí y parece que el lo noto – hace un tiempo escuche a Tanya y a Fernando conversando , conversaban acerca de Michael ,ahora se porque no se parece a mi , en esa conversación escuche , que Michel era hijo de Fernando , y si te das cuenta se parecen entre ellos , no le había comentado a nadie , porque no estaba 100% seguro de eso , hasta una semana después de tu cumpleaños , fui a recoger los regustados , y mi ADN no coincidía con el de Michel , el doctor me explico mejor , y me confirmo que no era mi hijo –concluyo

Wooo , paren , era mucha información y lo peor , ¡LO DIJO SIN RESPIRAR! , no se como desde niños puede decir tanto sin respirar .

-ósea que Michel no es tu hijo?-pregunte aun perdida

-eso te dije

-ESA MALDITA PERRA DE TANYA!-dije con furia

El rio y me dios un corto beso en los labios

-Tanya ya no esta en casa , le dije a mis padres , tus papas , los hale , tu hermano y Tanya , estaban en casa un domingo , todos preguntándonos donde estabas , tenias una semana sin aparecer por ningún lado , ese momento era el indicado y dije todo , mis papas corrieron a Tanya de casa , se llevo a Michael , diciendo que era su hijo , y ya que sabían la verdad no lo dejaría –suspiro al final

-es verdad , o esta vez soy yo la que sueño –dije

-es verdad Bella , pero aun no logro comprender como es que nunca pensé que estuvieras aquí por casi dos meses!-exclamo

-por tonto –dije riendo

-me acabas de insultar?

-yo , claro que no ..-dije con voz inocente .

-mm , tengo una venganza muy placentera en mente –dijo con una voz ronca besando mi cuello

-si….

En un solo giro estaba el encima de mi , sin que cargara un solo gramo de su peso , compartimos una larga mirada , no puede resistir mas y ataque sus labios , devolvió el beso en seguida , en beso se torno apasionado en cuestión de segundos , poco a poco deslizo sus labios hasta llegar a mi cuello , haciendo que me excitara , DIOS COMO AMABA A ESE HOMBRE .

-amo esta cama-dije como pude

-créeme yo la amo mas… -dijo con voz ronca .

Yo no pude resistir mas y nos despoje de nuestras ropas .

-mm llevamos prisa , pero ahí que complacer a mi princesa .

Yo solo reí y me perdí en esos ojos esmeraldas.

.

.

.

.

Sentí un horrible frio , abrí mis ojos , al principio todo fue borroso , después un cuerpo abrazándome me trajo al mundo .

Y ahí estaba la imagen mas bonita del mundo , Edward durmiendo , era como un ángel , perfecto , recorrí mi miraba por su cuerpo , o0o0 , y una imagen mejor era , Edward durmiendo desnudo , DIOS!, borre ese pensamiento y me levante de la cama , sin mover a Edward , no quería que se desapartara .

Observe con cuidado la recamara y encontré el sweter de Edward tirado en el pie de la cama , me lo puso lo mas rápido posible .

Me acerque al ventanal que había en la recamara , cuando abrí las cortinas , todo estaba completamente blanco , era un bonito paisaje como en muchos años no lo veía .

Camine dentro al closet y me cambie por algo caliente , cuando por fin estuve lista , comencé a arreglar un poco la recamara , recogí toda la ropa y la deje doblada , a excepción de mi ropa interior que Edward izo favor de romper , nuevamente , CON ESTE YA ERAN DOS CONJUNTOS QUE ROMPIA! .

Camine hasta la cocina y prepare café con galletas u unos hot-cakes , cuando termine de poner el desayuno un Edward medio dormido entro por la cocina .

-Buen día dormilón-dije

-Buen día madrugadora –dijo el bostezando

Camine hasta el y le dio un beso

-mm así quiero despertar todas las mañanas –dijo abrazándome

-maybe –dije

Ice cara de perrito y yo solo reí y lo guie hasta la cocina .

-café..-dijo todo hipnotizado

-aa recuerdo cuando Esme no te dejaba tomar café , por que eras un niño jaja-rei

-hey! , ya no soy un niño , o quieres que te lo demuestre?-dijo en tono pícaro

-no gracias , no quiero arriesgas otro conjunto de ropa interior –dije

-el de anoche era lindo –dijo triste

-lo se , pero lo rompiste –lo acuse

-ya ya , te comprare otro!-dijo Edward comiendo su desayuno

-si seguimos así tendrás que comprarme todo una tienda de ropa interior!-exclame

-no olvidemos la lencería , Alice puede ayudar con eso y Rose , así será sorpresa!-dijo feliz

Y para cuando escuche lencería , mi cara estaba roja .

-me encanta tu sonrojo –admitió , después de terminar

-puff , maldito delatador

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a recostarnos un rato .

En algún momento Edward cayo en sueño y yo por mas que lo intentaba no podía , decidí echarle un vistazo a esa caja guardada en lo mas obscuro del closet .

Cuando estuvo a un lado mío , la abrí , sacando poco a poco todo , hasta aquella carta que

Iba a dejarla de nuevo en esa caja , hasta que decidí que ya era hora de enfrentar su contenido .

Con las manos temblorosas abrí el sobre , saque con mucha calma el papel dentro y cerré los ojos , aun con los ojos cerrados desdoble el papel .

-_vamos Bella abre los ojos-__**me dijo un voz dentro de mi **_

-No!-me negué

_-si a la de tres –dijo de nuevo _

_**Una –dije **_

_**-Dos –dijo mi voz **_

_**-Tres!**_

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con las calabas mas bonitas en el mundo .

En un bonito color y con letras grandes decía

_**TE AMO**_

Para ese momento una lagrima de alegría por mis ojos y una sonrisa se escapo por mis labios , mas abajo decía :

_Mi Bellita , mi dulce e inocente Bellita , soy un cobarde a no decirte estas palabras yo mismo , pero temo a tu reacción , por esto escribí esta carta , para decirte mis sentimientos _

_Puedes decir que soy inmaduro yo no se el significado de mis palabras , pero créeme que las se, siempre e sentido algo por ti , desde que te vi por primera vez , aunque los tuviéramos unos cuantos meses de haber nacido , ya te amaba ,cada vez que sonreías mi corazón latía , por cada sonrojo que te causaba , estallaba , AMO todo de ti , y Bella , aunque tenga miles de hijos , aunque tu estés con otro hombre , aunque me case con Megan Fox , siempre , siempre te amare a ti , Te Amo con todo mi ser , nunca lo olvides mi Bella _

_**TE AMO**_

_Edward Cullen _

Dios , no podía créeme esto , simplemente no podía , tanto miedo le tuve a esa palabras , para que fueran las mas bonitas que mis ojos jamás verían , ese momento era perfecto .

Mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas , lloraba de alegría, releí la carta hasta que me percate que había algo en el suelo , lo tome con cuidado y lo voltee .

Era uno foto de nosotros dos tomados , sentados en la arena mirándonos , tomados de las manos , mientras se ponía el crepúsculo .

-siempre e tenido plasmada esa foto-dijo una voz dulce a mis espaldas

Me sobresalte pegando un grito .

-Mi Bella , cuantas veces has leído esta carta?-pregunto

Yo no respondí simplemente le enseñe el sobre apenas abierto

-hasta ahora la leí –dije apenada

-enserio¡?-pregunto

-siempre le tuve miedo al contenido , de saber que seria algo tan lindo lo hubiera leído antes , y de saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos también-dije abrazándolo

-me quuieeres?-pregunto el

-no-dije , el rompio el abrazo y su mirada se puso triste

-yo-yo…-no lo deje terminar

-no te quiero Edward –respire y el se puso mas triste

Reí y el lo noto pero con confusión

-¡TE AMO¡-exclame

-enserio?-pregunto con un lindo brillo en sus orbes verdes

-si , el caso es , aun me amas?-pregunte

-siempre ,escúchame Bella Swan , siempre te amare –dijo

-repítelo-le ordene

-TE AMO BELLA-dijo riendo y dándome miles de besos por la cara terminando en mis labios

Nos besamos con amor hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire .

-entonces..-dije- Megan Fox?-pregunte

-tenia 12!-se excuso

-tontito , Te amo-dije

-yo te amo mas-dijo Edward

Nos abrazamos y salimos del closet a sentarnos junto a la chimenea .

-tal vez no sea el mejor lugar para pedirlo-respiro el – pero no puedo resistir mas , Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto

Yo estaba no que cavia de felicidad .

-SII SII SII SII-dije gritando y besándolo –aunque sabes que dentro de un tiempo seré algo mas que tu novia

-i no sabes lo feliz que eso me ase sentir!-dijo el

-bueno ahora , tenemos que ir con nuestra a decirles DOS noticias-dije

-estas segura?-pregunto

-tu no?

-VAMOS!

Y nos fuimos de mi cabaña , a decir las dos noticas mas importantes de toda mi vida , aunque me asusta su reacción , ellos comprenderán lo se …

.

.

.

Hello!ppuff acabe , creo que no puedo hacer mas por este cap , creo que qedo bn ,l pero solo uds lo deciden , que tal la carta? , haha ,

Aa no puedo esperar al próximo capitulo , puede q unos ya se los sospeches pero shh, mi bellita tiene q decir las noticias haha ¡

Creo q a esta historia no le quedan muchos capitulo , no estoi segura!

Además creo q ya vamos para un añito

Twilight - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 22 - Words: 47,342 - Reviews: 102 - Updated: 8-19-11 - **Published: 9-19-10** - Edward & Bella

Espero subir capi ese dia ! bzos!

CSC


	24. Tragame Tierra!

Trágame tierra!

.

.

.

Salimos de mi cabaña , tomados de las manos , afuera todo era de un hermoso lanco , la cascada se estaba empezando a congelar , era un paisaje muy hermoso , las copas de los arboles eran por completo blancas , había pequeños cerritos de nieve acumulada en los troncos de los arboles .

-Bella si sigues mirando nos congelaremos y créeme , aun soy joven para morir y aun no e visitado Italia-refunfuño Edward

-Edward , primera , no nos congelaremos , segunda visitamos Italia cuando teníamos diez!

-ooo-dijo-cierto…..

Caminamos hasta el flamante volvo , me abri la puerta del copiloto y luego subió.

-segura?-pregunto

-no , pero este es el momento adecuado-dije

-esta bien …

El camino fue bastante lento ,algo que me sorprendió ya que la forma de manejar de Edward era muy pero muy alocada.

Cuando aparcamos frente a ala casa de los Cullen , me consumí , en nervios , y sin esperar que Edward me abriera baje del auto .

-Bella , tranquila estoy contigo , y deja de morder el labios , ese gesto se me hace sexy , pero para este momento creo que te lo vas a arrancar –dijo el

Deje de morderme el labio

Tomo mi mano y entramos en la casa , escuche voces en la sala.

-hemos llegado-anuncio Edward cuando entramos en la sala

Todos volearon a ver y corrieron a abrazarme .

-oo hija donde rayos te has metido niña?-dijo mi mama

-si mi niña , donde te metiste , nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos –dijo Esme

-Bella , estas bien no tienes nada , tiene hambre , no tienes fiebre , estas pálida , oo estas normal –me dijo Carlisle

-HIJA! Donde donde te metiste, esta tan preocupado –dijo mi papa

Y asi todos me preguntaron , Ali ,Jazz , Rose y Emm .Carlisle me reviso , no tenia gripe ni nada , Esme me alimento , y mama estaba feliz y mi papá , estaba aun mas feliz

-la verdad no se como en estos dos meses a nadie se le ocurrió llamarme a mi celular –dije

Todos se quedaron pensativos y luego empezaron a discutir acerca de porque a nadie se le ocurrió el vendito celular .

-vamos , deja que se pelen-dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura

Salimos de la sala

-que familia tan loca-dijo Edward

-que si no lo se!

Los dos reímos , salimos al patio y platicamos un poco

-creo que es hora Bella-dijo el

-si creo que lo es-dije

Nos pusimos de pie , cuando llegue a la puerta y me volteo y me beso

-aun podemos correr si quieres-dijo

-no es mala opción pero tenemos que decirles , son nuestra familia

-te amo-dijo

-como yo a ti

Nos tomamos de las manos y entramos a la sala , todos estaban pacíficos ahora.

Genial!

Y ahora no tenia nada que decir , argg!

-tenemos noticias –anuncio Edward

Todos en la sala voltearon a mirarnos , aun teníamos las manos entrelazadas , no se por que pero todas las miradas en mi me ponían mas nerviosa .

-buenas o malas hijo?-pregunto Carlisle

Edward me dio un beso en la frente para luego diríjirse a Carlisle

-en realidad son dos noticias , las mejoras que e tenido en toda mi vida-pronuncio con una enorme sonrisa

Respire un par de veces , este asunto era confuso .

-Bella, al fin es mi novia –dijo Edward mas alegre que nunca

Alice pego un grito , que provoco que todos nos taparamos los oídos!

-al fin ! Ya era hora ! estuve muchos años guardando el secreto de su amor!-chillo Alice , corriendo a abrazarnos

Edward y yo solo reimos ante eso

Todos pasaron un por uno a felicitarnos

-mas te vale que no le hagas nada a mi hermanita o te rompo tu carita Cullen –dijo Emmett

Senti a Edward tensarse junto a mi .

-creeme, o mejor dicho te juro que nunca are nada que la lastime , de ninguna forma-dicendo esto Edward me abrazo .

Emmett se alejo de nosotros , y ahora si , ese era mi momento , tenia que ser fuerte para que las las dos palabras que diría salieran .

Me prepare mentalmente mientras todos se sentaban de nuevo en sus lugares correspondientes .

Respire y respire y respire

-tranquila Bella , yo estoy contigo –dijo mi ángel guardián a mi lado

TRAGAME TIERRA!

-te amo-le dije a Edward

-te amo –repitio

A la de tres conciencia

-una-dije

_-dos-dijo _

-TRES!

Cerre mis ojos y dije las dos palabritas mágicas del dia de hoy

-Estoy embarazada!-dije

Todos se quedaron estáticos , nadie decía nada , la sala estaba en el silencio total .

Tenia miedo , mucho miedo , senti mis lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas , y unos brazos que me acunaban .

-tranquila –dijo

Por alguna estraña razón me sentía segura entre esos brazos , como si nada malo me fuera pasar ahí dentro .

-es verdad?-pregunto Rose

-si , y créeme que estoy orgulloso de que ese hijo sea mío –dijo Edward

Y para lo que vino no supe como reaccionar.

-SEREMOS ABUELAS!-gritaron nuestras madres

Todos las volteamos a ver confundidos , ni yo me espera eso

Corrieron a abrazarme , estaban orgullosas.

-wow , soy muy joven para ser abuela , pero ya quiero ver a mi nieto o nieta corriendo por toda la casa!-dijo Esme ilusionada

-yo lo veo en la universidad graduándose en doctorado-dijo por primera vez Carlisle

-hey! Mi nieta va a ser abogada-dijo mi papa

De el era del que mas temía a su reacción

-OIGAN , AUN NO NACE Y USTEDES YA HASTA LO CASARON!-dijo Edward riendo

Nunca me espere que todas las reacciones fueran mega positivas de su parte , pero nos apoyaron .

-ai que ir a comprar ropa , decorar el cuarto ….-decia Alice

-si , mucha ropa y mas ropa…-Rose

-y juguetes!-gritaron Jasper y mi hermano al mismo tiempo.

Todos estábamos felices .

-te dije que reaccionarían bien-dijo Edward

-lo se , y me alegro mucho

Nuestros papas nos dijeron las complicaciones de un embarazo adolescente y todo eso que sabíamos gracias a los libro de la escuela .

Estaba viviendo uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida , hasta que un amigo que tendría por muchos mese apareció por primera vez

Corri hasta el baño y me inque frente a el escusado , senti unas manos tomarme el pelo .

Cuando termine me lave los dientes por el asqueroso sabor .

-nauseas!-dije

-y te esperan muchas!-dijo Carlisle desde la puerta

-lo se , es asqueroso –dije

-ni que no los digas!-dijeron nuestras mamas

Mi mama se aserco a mi y me abrazo

-de cuantos estas hija?-pregunto

-dos meses

Todos dijeron un "wow" , este asunto de las nauseas no es bonito .

Vi que Emmett tenia una cámara en la mano .

-ahora hermanita di tus primeras palabras de las nauseas-dijo Emmett

-asquerosas-dijo simplemente

Después vi como Emmett se graba a si mismo diciendo.

-enana o enano , soy tu mejor tio Emmett , algún dia te mostraremos estos videos , hoy tu mami tuvo …..

-SUS PRIMERAS NAUSEAS!-chillo Alice a la cámara

Yo aun tenia cara de confusión , no se por que rayos Emmett estaba grabando , pero tenia una idea.

Me acerqué a la cámara y sonreí.

-Hola! Si te preguntas quien soy , bueno soy tu mami , y tu mami tien una sugerencia –dije – nunca , nunca le agas caso a Emmett si no quieres terminar colgando de un árbol por creer ver un pajarito y el tenia miedo de subir –concluí

Emmett se puso a repelar como niño de 5 años y todos reimos ante eso .

Salimos al patio ya que a Emmett se le ocurrió salir a jugar con la nieve.

Yo iba como un oso , ahora que sabían que estaba embarazada todos se preocupaban mas por mi .

-noche de paz

Noche de amor

Todo duerme alrededor …!-cantaba Emmett

-callate Emmett aun no es navidad!-dijo Edward a mi lado

-ash ,amargada!-iso su voz de nena

Tome del suelo nieve y la ise bolita , para después lanzársela , pero falle .

-permíteme-dijo Edward

Vi como hacia una bolita de nieve y la lanzaba hacia donde Emmett estaba , atinándole a la perfección en la cabeza

-AUCH!-se quejo mi hermano

-quien fue , quien fue?-pregunto volteando a todos lados

Yo apunte hacia Edward y el hacia mi .

-a con que los dos fueren , ya verán –dijo Emm con malicia.

Cogió una bola de nieve y la lanzo , pero Edward y yo la esquivamos , y la bola fue a dar a Esme y Carlisle.

-UPS!-dijo Emm

Y asi comenzó una guerra de bolas de nieve por parte de nuestros padres , ese era un momento de gran felicidad que siempre guardaría en mi corazón…..

.

.

.

.

Hello !

Hay dios creo que llorare ! llevo 22 cap en un añito! *saltando al estilo Alice*

Me siento mui feliz por ello , creo que es un gran logro para mi y ya no los aburro mas …

Bueno , qien diría que Bella se embarazaría ! y de su amado Edward ! haha iii! Q emoción ¡! Espero q les alla gustado el cap!

Bzos

CSC


	25. Chapter 25

Lindos ojos verdes

_7 meses después _

Al fin nueve meses desde que , gracias a Edward estoy embarazada :D .

Fueron unos mese medio alocados , ya que tenia a todo una familia vuelta loca por el futuro Cullen-Swan , Emmett se encargo de grabar todos y cada unos de mis momento hasta ahora , Jasper solo se dedicaba hablare a mi barriguita sobre como seria su futura familia , por alguna extraña razón Emmett y Jasper siempre terminaban peleando por quien seria el tio preferido , o porque no permitirían que no tuviera novio o les rompería la cara, si fuera niña , si fuera niño lo enseñarían a luchar para cuando su hermanita tenga miles de pretendientes , esos dos si que estaban locos , aun no nacia y ya pensaban en mi próximo bebe.

Ese dia lo tuve que grabar yo , ya que se me aso tan gracioso .

-BELLA!-escuche mi nombre desde el piso de abajo

Como pude baje las escaleras para toparme con una gran sorpresa

-JAKE!-grite

-Belly-Bells , mira te dejo de ver unos meses y esa pancita esta mas grande , puff me a perdido de toda la emoción según Rose –dijo este después de darme un abrazo .

Nos sentamos a conversar un rato en lo que Emm , Jazz y Edward se ponían a armar la cuna , porque faltaban solo dos semanas y los tres se la pasaban peleando en vez de decorar el cuarto , hasta que las chicas y yo decidimos acomodarlo , lo pintamos de un lindo color amarillo con tonos rosas y azules , ya que no sabíamos el sexo , porque cada vez que iba a asarme a econografia mi bebe decidia esconderse , creo que saco mi pena .

-y que hay de nuevo Bells , no te e visto en 6 meses –dijo

-pues nada en especial , solo que pues tuve un percance con el chocolate .

Flashback

-Navidad , navidad , navidad –cantaba Emmett al ritmo de la música

Un mes completo había pasado desde que todo el mundo se entero , Emmett se encargaba de grabar todo lo importante , o para mi vergonzoso que me paso durante ese mes , Alice y Rose se dedicaron a comprar ropa , todos los días traían un conjunto nuevo , había chamarritas , zapatitos , mamelucos , en fin de todo y de todos los colores , a excepción del azul , había ropa rosa por montones , cuando le dije a Alice y Rosalie , que no estábamos seguros que fuera niña Alice simplemente dijo :

-tengo un extraño presentimiento de lo será

Y con eso dijo todo , Carlisle se preocupaba mucho por mi , que si me dolia algo , me sentía mal , en fin todo , Renee y Esme , se dedicaron a decorar el cuarto , Jasper , se dedico a comprar juguetes con ayuda de Emmett , había miles de cajas regadas por la casa Cullen , ya que ahora vivía con ellos a petición de Edward , y Edward , se dedicaba a consentirme , amo tanto a ese hombre , pero en otras tengo ganas de matarlo , como hoy , Emmett y Jasper me arrastraron al centro comercial , a comprar juguetes , pero mi amado novio decidió quedarse en casa a "ayudar a Esme a decorar la casa para navidad"

-mira mira Jazz , un oso , hay que comprarlo –chillo Emm frente a la vitrina de la tienda

-espera , creo que Bella se morirá en el camino , te dije que rentáramos el carrito de golf!

Vi como Emmett se acercaba a mi

-te sientes bien hermanita?-pregunto

-no , me duelen mis pies , y tengo hambre-replique

Jasper movió la cabeza para todas direcciones hasta que encontró su objetivo .

-mira Emmett –dijo jazz señlando a un lugar que no pude identificar

-vamos!

Caminamos unos cinco minutos mas hasta que entramos a un restaurante Italiano

-Hola! –dijo una joven , era bonita , rubia y se parecía a

-Tanya?-pregunte

Jazz y Emm se voltearon a ver a Tanya , teniana aun cara sorprendida

Vi como Tanya se ponía de mil colores , después salió corriendo , ahora sabia cual fue su futuro.

-disculpen a mi compañera , estaba un poco alterada-dijo un señor

-no ahí problema –respondi

Nos entrego la carta y pedimos nuestra orden , la comida estaba deliciosa .

-demonios , ya esta obscureciendo , Edward nos va a matar si llegamos muy tarde .

-esperen!

Los dos se giraron y me miraron

-quiero un chocolate –dije

Los dos suspiraon y vi que Emmett se fue corriendo a no se donde

-ahí Bella , tu y los chocolates!-exclamo jasper depues de reir un poco

Llegamos al auto , y vi que Jasper hacia una llamada a la caul no le puse nada de atención .

-vam,os Bella Emmett nos espera en la dulcera

Arranco el auto y en tiempo record llegamos a la .

Emmet subió en el asiento del copiloto y me paso una bolsa

-servida my lady

Puse la sonrisa mas grande que pude , saque los chocolates de la bolsa y me lñleve uno a la boca , pero …

-para el auto –grite

Jasper para el auto a un lado de la carretera , y yo simplemente vomite TODO , el olor del chocolate era ostigoso .

-mmm , hermanita adiós al chocolate –dijo Emmett reidno junto con jazz

-le di un golpe a mi hermano

-hei!

-eso te pasa por reírte , a jazz no lo golpero porque simplemente paro el auto –dije

-gracias , muy considerada –dijo jazz divertido

Flashback

Jacob se moria de la risa , y yo solo me quede ahí sentada , pufff .

-JAKE DEJA DE REBOLCARTE COMO PERRO EN LA ALFOMBRA –grito mi hermano desde las escaleras

Mi primo en ese instante dejo de reir y se puso serio

-como esta mi bebe?-pregunto Edward mientras besaba mi vientre

-un poco inquieto o inquieta verdad bebe –dije tocando mi panzita

-ahí bebe deja de jugar en el vientre de mami –dijo dándome un casto beso

-BELLA!-gritaron mis pesadillas

-ayudame –le susurre a Edward

- que me das a combio?-pregunto

-un bebe , todo tuyo

-mmm, mitad y mitad –dijo

-ok

-lo siento chicas Bella tiene que descansar-dijo el

-o no esta vez no , además tenemos que ir todos , según nuestros padres , me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que nos esperan en el parque en media hora –anuncio Alice

No tuve de otra mas que aceptar , después de media ora llegamos al parque

-bueno y ahora porque nos citaron -pregunto Rose

-Edward , Bella , Alice , recuerdan que en su graduación les dimos llavez , unas eran de sus autos , pero ahora necesitamos las otras , bueno , preferentemente la que les dimos s uds. Dos –dijo Esme señalando a Edward y a mi

-las llaves las tenemos pero no aquí –dije

-mmm bueno pueden traerlas , tiene una hora , los esperamos a todos en este dirección –dijo mi papa entregándonos un papel con una dirección , por la cual sabia era por la cas de los Cullen , pero por ahí no había nada , o si?

Regresamos de nuevo a la casa Cullen , ya que Edward me dejo con los demás en lo que el iba a buscar lkas lleves , todos estábamos jugando guitar hero , estar embarazda no me impedía darle una buena palisa a Emmett

-ja!-dije mientras de nuevo le ganaba

-vamonos que tengo tres llamadas perdidas de Renee –dijo Edward asustado

Todos salimos mientras senti un leve tiron en mi vientre

-AUCH!-me queje

-que tiene Bella?-pregunto Edward

-Nada solo que dio una buena patada -dije

Edward se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de mi vientre y le dio un pequeño besito

-tranquilo bebe –dijo

Seguimos nuestro caminos entre la platica y mi bebe no se calmaba .

Cuado llegamos nuestro padres nos preguntaron asercas de las llaves , las llevábamos .

-Bueno su sorpresa –

Caminamos unos metro hasta llegar a una casita hermosa , de dos pisos , blanca , perfecta , un gran jardín .

-una casa? Para los dos pero …-dije

-nosotros sabíamos que algún dia terminarían juntos era inevitable no predecirlo –dijo Esme

-encerio? , wow tengo una casa –dije

Entramos, la admire

Alice , mi mama y Esme comenzaron sus diseños .

Antes de que pusiera salir para tomar aire tuve una fuerte contracción.

-ya bien –grite

Antes de que me diera cuan ta ya estaba en la sla de partos gritando como nunca .

-PUJA BELLA!-grito Emmett y si el estaba grabando mi parto . genial

-VAMOS BELLA UINA MAS –dijo Carlisle

Puse todo mi esfuerzo y puje por ultima vez .

Me perdi unos segundo hasta que escuche el llanto de mi bebe

-es niña , vamos Edward ven a cortar el cordon umbilical –dijo mi suegrito

Senti un bultito en mis manos

-Renesmee , el fruto de nuestro amor –dije

-si que lo es-

Comtempre a mi bebe , hermosa , disfrutaría muchos tiempo con ella , la quería tener mas tiempo pero al cansanio me venció , tendría miles de momentos con mi hermosa familia, Edward me amaba y yo a el , todo mi familia nos amaba y nos aceptaba , ahora todo es perfecto ….

FIN

Porfin termine puff ¡! No es el mejor final , pero lo trabaje por meses , y es todo que lo dio mi imaginación , tampoco es el mejor fic , pero gracias a todos aquellas hermosas personas que me leyeron en este año :D spero rebgrasar como una mejor escritora no se libraran de mi haha

FELICES FIESTAS!


End file.
